And God said Love thy neighbor
by Ammy-chan1
Summary: Super Junior - Sichul/Eunhae - Septembre 2013 - Heechul est enfin de retour, après deux ans de service militaire. Siwon, de tous les membres des Super Junior, ne sait pas comment accueillir son ami, sans éprouver de sentiments allant à l'encontre de toutes ses croyances. Sans ressentir la douleur de cet homme qui souffre de l'absence de leur ancien membre.
1. Chapitre 1

**Pairing :** Siwon x Heechul (avec un fond Donghae x Eunhyuk)

**Disclaimer :** Evidemment, aucun des Suju ne m'appartient, ni autres personnages ! Je me suis inspirée de faits réels, qui leur sont arrivés pour la plupart... Mais que j'adapte, fufuh

**Song :** _It's you_ - Super Junior

**Petite précision :** Voilà ma première fiction longue sur les Suju. Je suis nerveuse, ça y est .  
Je tiens à prévenir, à mon avis, ça ne dépassera pas les dix chapitres. Je pense taper entre six et huit. J'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture. Ce chapitre, pour l'instant, n'est qu'une mise en bouche, ça deviendra plus intéressant au prochain.  
J'avais dit que je me lancerai pas dans une fic longue... Mais là, je saurai quand m'arrêter, donc ça devrait le faire èé !  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

L'état d'excitation était vraiment à son comble. Bien sûr, la foule de fans, en majorité féminine, portant des banderoles, y était pour quelque chose. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Ils étaient neuf. Neuf à attendre avec impatience le retour de leur dixième membre, après deux ans d'absence. Deux années... C'était si long, et pourtant, ces dizaines de minutes les séparant de l'arrivée de leur ami semblaient prendre encore plus de temps, et les moins calmes trépignaient déjà d'impatience :

- J'ai tellement hâte de le revoir, s'extasia un petit brun efféminé.  
- C'est la troisième fois que tu le dis, répliqua un autre jeune homme aux cheveux corbeaux avec un sourire amusé.

Ryeowook eut une mine boudeuse, mais son aîné, Yesung, lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec douceur. Il avait beau lui remonter les bretelles, il était aussi pressé que lui de retrouver leur ami. Tout comme tous les autres membres, qui attendaient à leurs côtés. Et cette fois-ci, ils étaient tous au complet, du moins, officiellement.  
Parmi eux, un grand brun se dégageait du lot, à la fois par son charisme et sa prestance. Habillé avec un costume, puisqu'il venait de quitter un tournage pour venir le plus vite possible, il n'en était qu'encore plus distingué, malgré son visage impassible. Pour Choi Siwon, c'était un jour vraiment important, et il ne voulait rater l'arrivé de l'un de ses plus proches amis pour rien au monde.  
Auprès de lui, deux autres membres se tenaient assez éloignés l'un de l'autre. Son collègue le plus proche, Donghae, plus petit que lui, avec un très beau visage et à la peau laiteuse, dont les cheveux châtains retombaient sur le front, et Eunhyuk, l'ancien « meilleur ami » de ce dernier, un grand blond élancé et au visage un peu enfantin. Chacun des deux prenait de la distance, alors qu'ils voulaient être chacun près de Siwon. Mais ce dernier n'avait qu'une personne en tête.  
Enfin, la voiture noire arriva. Des cris s'élevèrent, alors que toutes les fans agitaient des ballons bleus et des banderoles et pancartes « Bon retour, Heechul oppa ! ».  
La porte s'ouvrit, et descendit sans doute la créature la plus élégante et la plus belle jamais présentée. Malgré son visage parfaitement androgyne, le dénommé Heechul était bien un homme. Ses cheveux noirs légèrement longs retombaient sur sa nuque et ses yeux, à cause de sa frange, tandis qu'il tenait sa valise d'une main. Un petit sourire se dessina, lorsqu'il vit tout ce monde pour l'accueillir :

- Ah bah, je ne pensais pas manquer à tant de monde.  
- Chullie !

Trop heureux de retrouver le bel androgyne, Donghae alla se jeter à son cou pour l'enlacer, alors que les cris d'excitation féminine se firent entendre. Kangin, un autre membre, assez imposant, aux cheveux courts bruns, s'approcha à son tour, et donna une accolade au revenant :

- Je devrais avoir la priorité ! Moi ça fait trois ans que je ne l'ai pas vu.

Ayant effectué son service militaire en premier, à son retour, Heechul était déjà parti. C'est donc tout naturellement que le jeune homme se dégagea, avant de déposer un bisou sur la joue de son ami, sourire aux lèvres :

- Je t'ai manqué tant que ça ?  
- Tss, t'as pas changé !

Le bel androgyne le savait, il avait la réputation d'être l'un des hommes les plus excentriques de toute la Corée. Mais il s'en fichait bel et bien, au contraire, c'était même sa marque de fabrique, son business. Il n'était pas un si bon acteur, sa voix n'était pas exceptionnelle, et il faisait pale figure, face aux autres danseurs. Tout ce qu'il avait pour lui, c'était sa belle gueule, alors il compensait avec des répliques auxquelles personne ne s'attendait.  
Mais bien vite, tous les autres membres des Super Junior s'approchèrent, chacun voulant enlacer Heechul pour l'accueillir parmi eux :

- Mais oui, mais oui mes princes, vous m'avez manqué aussi.

Tapotant la tête de Sungmin, le jeune homme au visage poupin, il se tourna vers Shindong, le plus drôle de ses amis, et lui tira la joue avec un sourire :

- J'ai appris pour ton mariage. Ne t'inquiète pas, va, je ne lui parlerai pas de notre nuit d'amour.  
- Tu rigoles, mais tu ne sais pas ce dont elle est capable, répondit le concerné avec un sourire.

Sa femme, Nari, bien que n'étant pas une célébrité, pouvait être effrayante lorsqu'elle était jalouse. Même si elle n'avait bien sûr aucune raison de l'être :

- Appelle-moi si tu changes d'avis, annonça toutefois le bel androgyne avec un clin d'œil. On s'ennuie vite dans une relation fermée. Ma porte sera toujours ouverte.  
- Ta porte, ou tes cuisses ? intervint un des derniers membres.

Heechul se retourna aussitôt vers Kyuhyun, le plus jeune d'entre eux, qui affichait un petit sourire machiavélique. Son visage d'ange était vraiment la meilleure couverture pour le démon qui l'habitait, mais le bel androgyne était ravi de retrouver un adversaire à sa hauteur :

- Mais tu le sais, pourtant, fit semblant de soupirer Heechul. Il va falloir refaire toute ton éducation...

Remarquant la présence de Siwon, alors que ce dernier était resté impassible, le bel androgyne eut un grand sourire, alors que ce dernier ouvrait ses bras, afin de l'y accueillir avec plaisir. Sans attendre, Heechul arrangea une mèche de cheveux :

- Le plus beau en dernier, hein ?

Il alla aussitôt le rejoindre, afin de l'étreindre. Même s'il ne l'avouait pas devant les autres, la séparation avait été vraiment dure, surtout avec lui. Sentir la grande main de Siwon ébouriffer ses cheveux lui fit un bien fou, et il respira son parfum à pleines narines.  
De son côté, le chanteur sentait son cœur battre à vitesse folle, et regarda son ami. Il se sentait revivre, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Ces deux années d'éloignement avaient été une véritable torture, et Siwon avait ressentit un vide presque à chaque instant. Cela n'avait pourtant pas eu le même effet, lorsque Kangin était parti. En revanche, pour Leeteuk, leur leader, ça s'était avéré plus difficile.  
Et comme si Heechul lisait dans ses pensées, ce dernier se recula :

- J'aurai aimé revoir Jungsu... Mais bon, plus qu'un an à attendre, je suppose.

Apercevant une lueur désolée dans son regard, Siwon secoua la tête, et vint embrasser la joue du bel androgyne :

- Il reviendra bientôt.  
- Ouais, tu as raison. Et puis, ça ne me va pas de me faire un sang d'encre, après, j'ai des rides.

Tapotant ses propres joues avec un sourire, il se tourna vers Yesung, et lui demanda :

- Où sont Henry et Zhou Mi ?  
- Ils sont en Chine, en ce moment. Zhou Mi tourne un drama, et Henry s'occupe de préparer le terrain pour Super Junior M.  
- Ah oui, la Chine...

Sachant exactement à qui il pensait, Siwon tenta de changer de sujet, et eut un sourire :

- Tu ne veux pas saluer les fans ? Elles ont fait tout ce chemin pour toi.  
- Mes pétales ! Comme vous m'avez manqué !

Sans attendre, le concerné laissa son ami prendre sa valise, et alla saluer ces dernières, qui se mirent à crier à lui souhaiter un bon retour, ravies de le voir s'approcher d'elles.  
Mais bien vite, le temps les rattrapa, et il était temps de rentrer. Montant séparément dans plusieurs voitures, ce furent Donghae et Siwon qui se retrouvèrent avec Heechul, à l'arrière, tandis qu'un chauffeur les ramenait. De ce fait, chacun des trois profita du trajet pour parler avec leur collègue fraîchement revenu, voulant savoir comment s'était passé son service. Un ou deux coups de téléphone par mois, ça ne vous résume rien du tout, après tout.

Aussi, la voiture arriva bien trop vite à leur goût à leur appartement commun, où tout était déjà prêt pour faire la fête. Les boissons et chips étaient en ordre, et Ryeowook déjà aux fourneaux, sa voiture étant arrivé la première :

- Je suis sûr que Wookie était toujours aussi bon cuisinier, supposa Heechul.  
- Il s'est même amélioré, affirma Yesung.

Le bel androgyne n'en doutait pas, et poussa un soupir d'extase en retrouvant le canapé :

- Ah, ça fait du bien ! Je me sens prêt à faire le fou toute la nuit !  
- N'y compte pas trop, corrigea Sungmin avec une sévérité qui ne trompa personne. L'agence a dit qu'on devait y être demain, dés 9h.  
- Quoi ? Mais ils abusent... soupira Heechul.

Siwon s'approcha, voulant encore profiter de la présence de son ami. Ils avaient tellement de choses à se dire, après tout. Néanmoins, alors qu'il allait le prendre dans ses bras, le chanteur sentit le bel androgyne le repousser avec un sourire :

- Pas si vite, beau gosse. Tout à l'heure, y avait la justification des retrouvailles, mais là, vraiment, je dois me doucher avant. Je ne veux pas que Lady Heehee perde sa réputation juste parce qu'il ne se sera pas lavé après un long trajet en voiture.

Tout en se redressant, il exécuta une révérence distinguée, telle la princesse qu'il était, avant de prendre la direction de sa chambre avec sa valise. Le regardant partir avec une lueur désolée, Siwon poussa un soupir, alors que Donghae venait s'asseoir à côté de lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule.  
Shindong, lui, afficha un air ravi :

- Je suis content de voir qu'il n'a pas changé.  
- Tu craignais le contraire ? demanda Kangin.  
- Non, pas tant que ça... Mais admets que toi, tu es plus calme qu'avant. Et puis, Jungsu n'est plus là... ça doit lui faire bizarre.

Chacun acquiesça. Même si Leeteuk n'était pas le membre le plus sérieux de tous les Super Junior, il en restait le leader. Et si personne n'osait se l'avouer, tous se reposaient un peu sur lui dans les moments durs. Même Siwon, mais ça, il ne le dirait jamais aux autres.  
Aussi, il secoua la tête, et tapota le genou de Donghae :

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, il va sûrement très bien.

Il mentait. Quoiqu'il dise, toutes ces lueurs qu'il avait aperçues dans les yeux d'Heechul en étaient l'indicateur. Son service civil n'avait pas arrangé les choses.  
À force, Siwon commençait à connaître son ami, après tout. Il savait que ce dernier était d'une excentricité sans nom. Qu'il se comportait comme un fou narcissique, imbu de sa personne. Mais tout ça, ce n'était qu'une carapace. Un mur, qu'il bâtissait autour de son cœur, pour le protéger de nouvelles attaques qui pourraient le faire souffrir.  
Et il savait qu'il était responsable de l'une d'entre elles.  
Serrant le poing, Siwon fut surpris en sentant une main rassurante se poser sur la sienne, et tourna la tête. Donghae était en train de lui sourire, comme s'il avait pu lire dans ses pensées. Toussotant légèrement, le chanteur se rendit compte que chacun était parti dans sa discussion, ce qui l'arrangea :

- Tu es content de retrouver Heechul ?  
- Bien sûr, répliqua Donghae en levant les yeux au ciel. Qui ne l'est pas, ici ?  
- Oui, certes...  
- Et toi ?  
- Moi ?  
- Tu es heureux de le retrouver ?

Bien sûr que oui ! Après tout, il était un ami, pas vrai ? Au même titre que Donghae, ou que Leeteuk. Ils étaient tous très proches, alors il appréciait de retrouver quelqu'un de la bande. Et ce vide qu'il avait ressentit était presque comblé. Alors pourquoi cette boule au ventre ?  
Pourquoi cette confusion dans sa tête ?  
Il ne le savait même pas. De ce fait, il donna une réponse assez bateau, mais crédible, déployant son jeu d'acteur :

- Évidemment, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le serai pas.

Donghae garda un regard sceptique, mais ne continua pas, puisque Ryeowook était en train de ramener tous les plats qu'il avait préparés, aidé par Yesung et Kangin :

- Allez, on m... Kyuhyun !

L'ancien maknae s'offusqua en voyant le plus jeune du groupe en train de jouer avec sa console portable. Aussitôt, il posa le plat, et s'approcha du concerné :

- Tu pourrais pas arrêter de jouer cinq minutes ? Heechul vient de rentrer !  
- On s'en fou, il est sous la douche, là, soupira Kyuhyun sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

Ryeowook tapa du pied :

- Un peu de respect pour mes plats, quand même.  
- Ça ne sert à rien de t'exciter, répliqua Eunhyuk avec un sourire. Tu vas juste te faire des ulcères, et il quittera pas sa console pour autant.

Posant les plats à son tour, Kangin se décida à venger son ami, et s'approcha doucement de Kyuhyun par derrière, afin de saisir ses hanches pour le faire sursauter. Aussitôt, ce dernier poussa un cri strident, qui fit rire chacun des membres. Lâchant sa console, cette dernière tomba sur un coussin, et le plus jeune se redressa en fronçant les sourcils :

- Alors ça... Tu vas me le payer !  
- Cause toujours, ricana le baraqué. Et tu as de la chance que ce soit moi, parce qu'avec Heechul...  
- D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, ça fait un moment qu'il est sous la douche, non ? intervint Sungmin.  
- Ah, pas faux.

Tous posèrent leur regard sur la porte de la chambre du concerné, comme s'il allait sortir d'un moment à l'autre. Toutefois, le bel androgyne ne vint pas, et Siwon en profita pour se lever, répondant au regard interrogateur de ses amis :

- Je vais voir s'il ne s'est pas noyé sous la douche, fit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.  
- Dis-lui de se dépêcher, bouda Ryeowook. Je veux pas que mes plats refroidissent parce qu'on l'aura attendu... Mais lâche ces chips !

Voulant confisquer le paquet des mains d'Eunhyuk, ce dernier tenta de fuir, et Siwon profita de l'agitation pour taper à la porte de la chambre :

- Heechul ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, le chanteur put en déduire qu'il devait encore être sous la douche. Ne se priant pas pour entrer, il constata que la valise était à peine défaite sur le lit. Étonnant, d'habitude, il rangeait toujours ses affaires en priorité.  
Tendant l'oreille, Siwon entendit l'eau couler, et s'approcha de la porte de la salle de bain, s'apprêtant à toquer :

- Hangeng...

Siwon eut un léger sursaut, et tendit l'oreille. Il l'avait bien entendue, c'était la voix d'Heechul. Mais il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il avait dit, et se colla à la porte en bois. C'était surtout le bruit de l'eau qui faisait du boucan, mais il y avait autre chose.  
Des sanglots.  
Et la voix d'Heechul qui s'en dégageait. Ses mots, aussi, ne lui étaient pas étrangers :

- Hangeng...

Reconnaissant le prénom de leur ex-membre, Siwon serra le poing, et se recula. Sa respiration s'accéléra.  
Il n'avait toujours pas oublié, alors.  
Et souffrait encore de cette rupture  
En pensant à leur ancien membre, le chanteur sentit une boule se former au creux de sa gorge, et se mordit la lèvre en même temps. Savoir qu'Heechul ne pouvait le laisser quitter ses pensées le rendait fou de rage, et le pire, c'est qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi.  
Bien sûr, lui aussi avait souffert du départ d'Hangeng. Avec lui et Heechul, ils étaient un trio d'amis, auparavant, presque inséparables. C'était même auprès du premier qu'il avait pu améliorer son chinois. Oui, il les avait toujours considérés comme des amis.  
Jusqu'au jour où il les avait surpris. Au jour où il avait apprit qu'ils entretenaient une relation, quelque chose de plus poussé que tout le fanservice qu'ils avaient pu réaliser jusqu'à présent.  
Et ça l'avait rendu fou de rage. Parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux des hommes. Ils n'étaient pas censés entretenir... _ce genre de relation_. Non, pas ça. Tout sauf ça. La Bible l'interdisait, après tout, et si le Seigneur avait créé l'homme et la femme, c'était bien pour procréer, non ? L'amour était là pour les y amener, alors pourquoi aller vers quelqu'un du même sexe, ce qui serait complètement stérile ? Ça lui avait toujours échappé.  
C'est pourquoi, ce jour-là, en les surprenant, il avait blêmit. Il s'était sentit trahi, comme si ses deux meilleurs amis lui avaient caché quelque chose de très important.  
Ce jour-là, il les avait insultés pour la première fois. Il se souvenait de chaque mot qu'il avait pu leur dire, et le regrettait encore aujourd'hui. Surtout quand il voyait l'état d'Heechul.  
… Pourtant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il avait surtout sentit son cœur se briser. Sans doute était-ce parce qu'ils avaient osé se jouer de lui, alors qu'ils étaient au courant pour ses convictions religieuses. Toujours est-il que Siwon avait mit du temps à leur pardonner. Si Leeteuk n'avait pas été là, et si les événements n'avaient pas prit une telle tournure... Que se serait-il passé ?

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant Siwon sortir de ses pensées. Il y avait été tellement plongé qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'Heechul avait terminé sa douche, et se dévoilait face à lui, torse nu, les cheveux trempés, et une serviette enroulée autour de la taille.  
Siwon se mit à déglutir. Il avait déjà vu le bel androgyne nu, mais avait aussi oublié à quel point il était magnifique. Malgré son apparence, son torse était tout de même finement taillé, même s'il n'avait pas d'abdominaux, et sa peau blanche luisait, tressautant à chaque inspiration, alors que des gouttes d'eau glissaient le long de son corps :

- Tu as fini de te rincer l'œil ? demanda Heechul avec un air amusé. Je sais que je suis magnifique, mais là, tu me bloques le passage.

Subitement gêné d'avoir été pris sur le fait, le chanteur leva la tête, et remarqua que son ami avait les yeux rouges. Ce n'était pas étonnant, finalement, s'il avait pleuré. Mais pas question d'avouer qu'il avait écouté aux portes, ce serait très malpoli :

- Désolé. Les autres s'impatientaient de ne pas te voir arriver.  
- J'ai le droit de prendre mon temps sous la douche, quand même. C'est pas eux qui ont voyagé. Mais tu peux leur dire que j'arrive.

Siwon acquiesça, mais ne bougea pas d'un iota, alors que Heechul s'approchait de sa valise. Constatant que le chanteur ne quittait pas sa chambre, il se retourna :

- Là, je vais me changer, si t'as pas compris. Ce serait embêtant que tu me sautes dessus maintenant, et pas sympa pour les autres.  
- … Est-ce que tu vas bien ?  
- Pardon ?

Heechul écarquilla les yeux, mais secoua la tête :

- Bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Je vous retrouve presque au complet, alors forcément, je suis heureux.  
- Tu en es sûr ?  
- Bah oui ! D'ailleurs, tu m'y fais penser, faut que je passe un coup de fil à Kibum, histoire de voir comment il va.

Un miaulement se fit entendre, et Heechul tourna la tête, sourire aux lèvres. S'approchant du chat qui venait de sortir de sous l'armoire, il le prit dans ses bras, la serviette toujours en place :

- Eh, salut mon beau !

Puis il se tourna vers Siwon :

- Merci d'avoir prit soin d'Heebum, d'ailleurs. Il est toujours aussi gros qu'avant. Un jour, il va finir par exploser.  
- On l'a gâté comme tu nous as dit de le faire.  
- Je vois ça.

Relâchant son compagnon à quatre pattes, Heechul se tourna vers Siwon, puis le fit sortir de sa chambre en lui prenant le bras. Aussitôt, un frisson électrique parcourut le corps de ce dernier, qui se laissa faire. Heechul n'était pas seulement beau. Sa peau était aussi très douce :

- Allez, ouste !

La porte se referma derrière lui, et Siwon se retrouva confronté à tous les regards. Un peu gêné, il se frotta la tête :

- Pourquoi t'as été si long ? interrogea Shindong.  
- Hm... À cause d'Heebum. De toute façon, il a dit qu'il arrivait.  
- Pas trop tôt, soupira Ryeowook.

Siwon s'approcha pour retourner sur le canapé, à côté de Kyuhyun qui posa sa tête sur son épaule en même temps. Donghae ne cessait de le regarder avec des yeux suspicieux, ce qui le fit soupirer. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il ait une discussion avec l'intéressé, un jour ou l'autre.

Toutefois, la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, ne lui laissant pas le temps d'approfondir son plan :

- Alors, je vous ai manqué ?

Pull noir moulant par-dessus son débardeur blanc, le col en V laissait un aperçu plongeant sur ses clavicules, ce qui fit déglutir Siwon. Jean serré, il s'approcha de ses amis, tandis qu'Eunhyuk ne le quittait pas des yeux, s'approchant de lui :

- Stop ! intervint Heechul. Interdiction de toucher à mon sublime fessier. Je t'ai vu venir.  
- Je n'aurai jamais fait ça ! protesta le concerné.  
- Bien sûr, bien sûr.

Riant à moitié, Heechul alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Donghae, qui lança un regard assassin à Eunhyuk, alors que ce dernier exécutait un geste désinvolte, s'asseyant sur un pouf aux côtés de Yesung :

- Mais dis-moi, tu t'es fendu en quatre pour nous, Wookie, fit Heechul avec un air gourmand.  
- C'est repas de fête, alors mange bien.  
- À cause de toi, je devrais reprendre le sport pour maintenir ma taille, soupira le bel androgyne. Ce que tu peux être sadique... Aïe !

Siwon venait de lui donner une petite tape sur la tête, l'air amusé :

- Ne dis pas ça, alors qu'il a fait beaucoup d'efforts.  
- Je ne pensais pas à mal, voyons. Tu sais bien que je n'aime que toi, mon petit Wookie.

Lui lançant un baiser avec ses mains, Ryeowook se mit à rougir, mais hocha la tête. Siwon détestait quand Heechul faisait ça, mais il avait provoqué assez de scandales au sein du groupe, et préféra se taire :

- Bon appétit.

Et sur ces mots, chacun des Super Junior commença à manger. Certains eurent beaucoup d'appétit, mais d'autres, bien moins. Et ce mauvais pressentiment que Siwon pouvait sentir ne tarderait sûrement pas à se concrétiser.


	2. Chapitre 2

__**Petite précision :** Chapitre 2 disponible, comme vous le voyez ! On entre un peu plus dans le vif du sujet, fufuh ! N'hésitez pas à commenter ! Kissu

* * *

_- Tais-toi ! Ne me parle pas ! N'essaie même pas de me toucher ! Arrête d'essayer de me réconforter, alors que je sais qu'en fait, ça t'arrange bien qu'il soit parti !_

_Il resta silencieux, à attendre, observant son ami, affaibli, les larmes aux yeux, en train de serrer le drap contre lui :_

_- T'es juste un mec insensible ! Tu fais ce qui t'arrange, tu te comportes vraiment comme le roi des cons ! Mais jamais t'as pensé un seul instant aux sentiments des autres, comme si tout ce qui t'importe, c'est que ce que TOI, tu crois juste !  
Il était incapable de répondre, et une boule se forma au creux de sa gorge :_

_- Disparais de ma vue ! Disparais ! Casse-toi ! Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole !_

Un bruit strident réveilla aussitôt Siwon, qui se redressa, en sueur, et emmêlé dans ses bras. Réalisant qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre, et non pas dans celle d'Heechul, le chanteur poussa un soupir, et se tint le front. Il tourna la tête, et arrêta son réveil, afin de calmer ses nerfs, et tenta peu à peu de ralentir son souffle.  
Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait ce cauchemar. Tous ces mots que son ami lui avait crachés à la figure lui avaient fait tellement de mal. La première fois, Siwon ne les avait pas compris. Il avait pensé que Heechul lui avait dit ça sous le coup du chagrin et de la colère. Mais il avait ensuite peu à peu réalisé que c'était sûrement ce qu'il pensait depuis leur première véritable dispute. Et ça lui avait fait mal.  
Encore aujourd'hui, il se demandait comment est-ce qu'il avait pu lui pardonner. Parce qu'il avait fait des efforts ? Oui, sûrement... Leeteuk avait été d'un grand soutien, pendant cette période. Même si Siwon avait encore beaucoup de mal à admettre qu'il s'agisse vraiment d'amour au sens propre du terme, il s'était sentit beaucoup moins haineux et agressif, comprenant que ce n'était pas pour faire du mal, surtout lorsqu'il avait apprit que deux autres membres du groupe avaient entretenu ce type de relation.  
Leeteuk était vraiment un bon leader. Et maintenant, avec le retour d'Heechul, Siwon commençait à vraiment ressentir son absence.  
Poussant un soupir, le chanteur se redressa, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Il était le seul, avec Shindong, a ne pas vivre au dortoir des Super Junior. Shindong, parce qu'il vivait avec son épouse, et lui parce que la maison familiale était juste à côté, ce qui ne justifiait pas une prise en charge. Même si, au fond, il aurait voulu vivre avec ses amis.  
Peut-être qu'ainsi, il les aurait mieux comprit.  
Son cœur se serra, en repensant au jour où il avait découvert les sentiments que Donghae nourrissait à l'égard d'un autre. Il était l'un de ses amis les plus proches, et pourtant, il n'avait même pas vu ce qui lui arrivait, jusqu'à ce que tout se brise.  
Il était vraiment un imbécile.

Quelques minutes plus tard, frais et habillé, Siwon quitta sa chambre, afin de se rendre dans le salon, et tomba sur son père, à table, en train de boire une tasse café et de lire le journal. Saluant ce dernier, le jeune homme commença déjà à mettre ses chaussures :

- Tu ne manges pas ?  
- Je n'ai pas le temps, je dois être à l'agence dans moins d'une heure, répondit Siwon en mettant un manteau et une casquette pour protéger son visage.  
- Tu travailles bien. Je suis fier de toi. Mais ménages-toi de temps en temps.  
- Merci, père.

Saluant ce dernier, il quitta l'appartement, et se rendit à sa voiture, afin de prendre la route. Il avait toujours été très proche de ses parents, mais ces temps-ci, il avait l'impression qu'un étau se refermait sur lui, comme s'il était prit au piège. Il était indépendant, populaire, avec un bon travail, beaucoup de propositions, et des amis qui le soutenaient. Alors qu'est-ce qui clochait ?  
Pourquoi, en son for intérieur, avait-il l'impression que quoiqu'il fasse, quelque chose l'empêcherait de satisfaire pleinement son paternel ?  
Il avait beau y réfléchir depuis des années, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Et le retour d'Heechul ne faisait que le troubler encore plus, pour ne rien arranger.  
Ça ne tournait pas rond, dans sa tête !

Sortant du bureau de leur supérieur, avec leur agent à leur côté, chacun des membres des Super Junior sembla s'exciter de la nouvelle perspective de travailler avec Heechul. Maintenant qu'il était revenu, ils devaient après tout lui faire honneur, en enregistrant un nouvel album, ainsi qu'en réalisant leur prochain clip.  
Et le concerné fut sans doute le plus impatient de tous :

- Ah, ça va faire un peu de bien de reprendre du service !  
- Ça t'a manqué, avoues, se moqua gentiment Sungmin.  
- À ton avis ? Les seuls moments où je pouvais m'amuser, c'était en animant la radio. Autre chose que de se déchirer les cordes vocales dans un studio, rien à voir.

C'est vrai que le pauvre avait dû s'ennuyer. Ce n'était pas comme Kangin, qui lui, avait vraiment expérimenté l'armée, et ses entraînements. En y pensant, d'ailleurs, Siwon se demanda lui aussi quand est-ce que la fameuse lettre arriverait pour lui annoncer que ce serait son tour. Une boule au ventre se forma dans son estomac :

- Siwon... Siwon !  
- Pardon ?

Le chanteur sortit de sa torpeur, et se rendit compte que Donghae agitait sa main devant son visage, voulant attirer son attention :

- T'as pas un tournage, toi, après ?  
- Ah, se souvint soudainement Siwon, ça m'était sorti de la tête !  
- Oho, Siwon qui oublie quelque chose ? s'amusa Yesung. Que se passe-t-il dans sa petite tête pour arriver à un tel stade ?  
- Silence, gronda le concerné.  
- Tu peux parler de sa petite tête, mais vu tes petites mains à côté... ricana Kyuhyun.

Yesung fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas que l'on fasse référence à ses mains minuscules. Siwon, lui, sortit son téléphone, afin de regarder l'heure :

- Bon, je vous laisse, alors.  
- Pas de soucis, répondit Eunhyuk. On répétera la chorégraphie sans toi. On se retrouve ce soir ?  
- Oui, pas de soucis, je passerai vous voir.

Mais Yesung n'avait pas tord. Siwon n'oubliait jamais ses rendez-vous, mais là, il avait l'impression d'être complètement embrouillé. Et le regard que posait Heechul sur lui ne le mettait que plus mal à l'aise.  
Qu'il cesse de le fixer ainsi, avec ses grands yeux noirs. C'était comme si un frisson électrique lui parcourait le dos entier, et ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Mal à l'aise, mais aussi presque dans un état de transe :

- Tu travailles toujours autant, à ce que je vois, se désola le bel androgyne.  
- Et encore, ajouta Shindong. Dans deux mois, il s'envole pour Taipei pour un nouveau drama.  
- Si tôt...

Heechul s'approcha de Siwon, qui s'immobilisa, n'osant bouger, de peur que son geste soit mal interpréter. Et lorsque la douce main de son ami se posa sur son front, le chanteur se mit à déglutir, mais tenta de faire croire qu'il ne s'agissait que de surprise :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais... ?  
- Je vérifie que tu te ménages. Aucune envie que tu finisses encore à l'hôpital.  
- Je n'étais pas le plus à plaindre, ce jour-là...

Siwon se mordit aussitôt la lèvre. Quel con ! Il aurait vraiment dû se taire. Mais Heechul ne sembla pas le relever, ou tout du moins, tenta de le faire croire, et retira sa main :

- Ce n'est pas une raison. T'es pas obligé de tourner trente films en même temps, et revenir après danser et chanter comme un fou.  
- Je n'y peux rien, répondit-il avec un sourire. Tu sais bien que j'adore ça.  
- Ouais, mais comme toutes les drogues, y a un seuil pour éviter l'overdose.

Ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne bougea, et ils restèrent à se fixer pendant quelques secondes, comme s'ils communiquaient par pensées. Siwon était vraiment flatté que Heechul s'inquiète pour lui, mais d'un autre côté, ce n'était pas si étonnant :

- Siwon, pressa Donghae. Tu vas être en retard.  
- Ah, pardon.  
- Au fait, Chullie, coupa Sungmin, tu vas voir Yunho, tout à l'heure ?

Siwon tendit l'oreille. Yunho, le leader des Dong Bang Shin Khi... C'était un ami proche du chanteur, mais aussi d'Heechul, et ce d'autant plus du fait qu'ils avaient traversé le même type d'épreuve, avec des membres qui étaient partis à cause des mauvaises conditions de leur maison de disque. Vu que le bel androgyne venait de revenir, il était plus que probable qu'il vienne saluer tous ses amis.

Mais cette idée le fit grincer des dents :

- Oui, sans doute. On a beaucoup de choses à se dire, répondit Heechul en se tenant le menton.  
- Quel genre de chose ? intervint Siwon, surprenant le reste du groupe.  
- Tout plein, fit le concerné en haussant les épaules. Puis bon, c'est bien de retrouver un copain de boisson, aussi.

Siwon savait très bien ce que ça voulait dire. Heechul et Yunho étaient proches à l'origine, mais s'étaient un peu plus rapprochés par la suite, parce qu'ils avaient tous les deux été séparés d'un membre dont ils étaient réellement proches, même si le chanteur doutait que la relation du leader des DBSK soit allée aussi loin avec son ami Jaejoong qu'Heechul l'ait jamais été avec Hangeng.  
Et en repensant au chanteur chinois, il sentit ses poings se crisper, ce qui n'échappa pas à Donghae. Ignorant son regard interrogateur, Siwon poussa un soupir :

- Tu lui passeras le bonjour de ma part.

Puis il quitta la pièce, et se rendit au plus vite sur le plateau.

Épuisé, mais satisfait de sa performance, Siwon prit une petite pause, assis sur siège près de la machine à café. Ils avaient presque fini le drama, mais là, c'était une scène où il n'apparaissait pas, alors il en profitait pour souffler un peu.  
Portable à la main, il se rendit sur twitter, et en profita pour adresser un message à ses fans, sourire aux lèvres :

_**SiwonChoi **__ siwon407_  
_Encore une dure journée de travail, mais je ne m'en plains pas. J'espère que vous apprécierez le résultat, et que vous faîtes autant d'effort chacun de vos côtés. Dieu vous protège, Beautiful World._

À peine eut-il le temps de poster que plusieurs réponses lui furent adressées. Amusé, il en lut quelques unes, mais ne put se résoudre à le faire en entier.  
S'apprêtant à ranger son portable, toutefois, ce dernier vibra, signe que quelqu'un qu'il suivait venait de twitter. Aussitôt, et vu qu'il n'avait rien à faire, il chercha sur la page d'accueil, et écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant le compte d'Heechul.  
Ne l'avait-il pas supprimé ?  
Ah oui, mais c'était le temps de terminer son service civil. Maintenant qu'il venait de rentrer, forcément, il avait réactivé son compte :

_**heechulisms**__ Kim Heechul_  
_Merci à tous mes fans pour m'avoir accueilli à mon retour. Comme j'ai désactivé mon compte, personne n'a pu me souhaiter de bon anniversaire pour mes XX ans (PERSONNE ne saura mon âge), mais je vous remercie de l'attention que certains ont eue envers moi._

Siwon eut un petit sourire. C'était bien digne d'Heechul. Toutefois, il en avait probablement plus à dire, puisqu'il tweeta une seconde fois, mais avec cette fois une photo en pièce jointe, que le chanteur fit dérouler.  
Et il n'apprécia pas.

_**heechulisms**__ Kim Heechul_  
_J'ai revu tous les Suju, et là, je suis avec Yunnie hyung. Ça fait du bien de se revoir, câlin entre potes ? Kekeke..._

Et sur ladite photo, Heechul était en train d'embrasser la joue de Yunho, alors que ce dernier faisait un V de la victoire à l'objectif.  
Siwon serra les dents. Qu'est-ce que ces deux-là avaient bien pu se dire ? Que traficotaient-ils, lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux ? Il sentait la colère bouillir en lui, comme s'il était exclu.  
C'était exactement le même sentiment qu'il avait ressenti le jour où l'avait surpris avec Hangeng. Est-ce qu'il allait continuer son cinéma comme ça à chaque fois pour le provoquer ?!  
Comprenant qu'il s'énervait, le chanteur tenta de se calmer. Il devenait paranoïaque. Heechul était très tactile, et actuellement, Yunho avait une petite amie. Et puis, surtout, il était hétéro, alors aucun problème, il ne toucherait pas Heechul, si féminin soit-il.  
Et puis, Siwon trouvait qu'il avait assez d'amis homos dans son entourage, ça commençait à l'agacer. À croire que le milieu commençait à en être rempli.  
Regrettant aussitôt ses pensées, le chanteur se donna une gifle mentale, et rangea son portable. Peu de temps après, un assistant vint le chercher :

- On a besoin de vous. On tourne la scène de la dispute.

Ah oui, cette scène là... Siwon hocha la tête, puis se redressa, et suivit le petit assistant, afin de retrouver l'actrice principale. Dans cette scène, son personnage devait se disputer avec l'héroïne à propos d'un départ au Japon, avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Quelque chose de classique, mais qui marchait toujours.  
Une fois devant la caméra, il salua de nouveau l'actrice avec un sourire tendre, tandis que cette dernière faisait de même. Toutefois, il ne s'éternisa pas, et commença au moment même où le metteur en scène démarra la prise.  
Invectivant sa partenaire, récitant parfaitement son texte, il était devenu son personnage. Il voulait empêcher cette femme de partir, de le laisser derrière lui. Elle n'avait pas le droit de se jouer de ses sentiments comme ça, pas après ce qu'ils avaient vécu et traversé ensemble. Il lui avait pardonné toutes ses bêtises, tous ses mensonges, toutes ses trahisons, alors elle devait au moins le respecter.  
Au moins répondre à ses sentiments.  
L'image d'Heechul apparut soudainement dans l'esprit de Siwon. Mais au lieu de la chasser, le chanteur la laissa grandir dans sa tête, tandis que l'actrice lui répondait elle aussi. Bientôt, le bel androgyne se superposa à sa partenaire, et Siwon sentit son sang bouillir, en même temps qu'il répondait, plus passionné que jamais. Entraînée par sa performance, la jeune femme fit de même, et s'apprêta à prendre la porte.  
Mais aussitôt, Siwon s'empara de son bras, et la força à se retourner, la plaquant contre le mur pour l'embrasser. Il n'avait jamais mit autant de passion dans un baiser, et compressa presque ses lèvres contre celles de sa partenaire, qui tapa sur son torse pour tenter de le repousser, avant de s'abandonner petit à petit à ses bras, lui répondant.  
Tout comme Heechul devrait le faire.

- Coupez !

La voix du metteur en scène fut comme un déclic pour Siwon, qui s'écarta immédiatement pour libérer sa partenaire, qui se mit à rougir, cachant ses joues. Et en se retournant, le chanteur s'aperçut que chaque membre du staff le regardait avec de grands yeux, à la fois gêné et impressionné :

- On avait jamais vu ça... souffla le metteur en scène. Tu n'as jamais été aussi passionné, avant, dans tes baisers de cinéma.  
- C'était la première fois que je faisais ça, j'ai voulu voir si ça marchais, répondit-il. On peut la refaire, sinon...  
- Ah, non non, c'est parfait ! On la garde, ça fera monter l'audience. Ne t'éloigne pas, on reprend dans cinq minutes.

Le temps que chacun se remette de ses émotions, Siwon se tourna vers l'actrice, qui semblait toujours dans tous ses états, et resta à distance raisonnable pour ne pas l'intimider :

- Désolé, j'aurai dû prévenir.  
- Ah, euh... Non, aucun souci ! Mais c'est vrai que je ne m'attendais pas à ça, depuis le temps qu'on joue ensemble.

C'est vrai, c'était le quinzième épisode sur les seize prévus, et il n'avait jamais été aussi passionné dans son jeu d'acteur. Et savoir que c'était Heechul qui l'avait mit dans cet état lui faisait vraiment mal. Heureusement que tout le monde avait crû son bobard :

- Tu veux que je te ramène un verre d'eau ?  
- Quoi ? Oh... Oh non, pas de soucis, je vais bien. Je préfère y aller toute seule, si ça ne te dérange pas.

La jeune femme s'éloigna, laissant Siwon. Ce dernier poussa un soupir, mais en profita pour se rendre aux toilettes. Il avait besoin d'être loin de toute cette agitation.  
Mais une fois à l'intérieur, il fut bluffé, en voyant son reflet dans le miroir. Sa respiration encore saccadée montrait un torse bouger au rythme de sa respiration, tandis que ses joues rosies et ses yeux écarquillés dévoilaient la trop grande émotion qui l'avait habité quelques minutes auparavant.  
En pensant à Heechul...  
Le chanteur s'appuya sur le lavabo. Non. Personne ne lui ferait croire qu'il avait vu Heechul à la place de cette fille. Jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'embrasserait son ami ! Bon, c'était déjà arrivé pendant un concert, mais c'était venu de lui, et uniquement pour le fan-service, puisqu'il n'avait rien attendu derrière, ce pourquoi Siwon ne lui en avait pas voulu. Mais un baiser d'amour, jamais ! C'était un homme, voyons ! Égocentrique, narcissique, excentrique ! Mais surtout, un homme ! Enfin, où irait le monde ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'il aimait bien jouer les efféminés qu'il était réellement une femme, alors Siwon savait où se trouvait la différence.  
Il avait eu beaucoup de petites amies. Il appréciait énormément les jolies filles, avec leur longue chevelure, leur visage innocent, leurs hanches délicates. Oui, il adorait les prendre dans ses bras. Alors jamais on ne lui ferait croire un jour que Choi Siwon, le plus visuel des membres des Super Junior, renoncerait à son succès auprès des femmes pour se tourner vers un crétin de trente ans atteint d'un syndrome de Peter Pan, quand bien même il était un de ses amis proches.  
Et pourtant... pourtant, il n'avait jamais mit tant de passion dans ce baiser, qu'en imaginant Heechul à la place.  
Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Que lui arrivait-il ?

- Siwon, tu tombes bien !  
- Pardon ?

À peine le chanteur venait-il d'arriver que ce dernier se retrouva sous les assauts d'Eunhyuk et Ryeowook. Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, il tourna la tête, et interrogea Kangin du regard, qui se mit à soupirer :

- Donghae fait la tête.  
- Comment ça ?

Scrutant la pièce, il se rendit compte que le surnommé « numéro 3 » n'était pas présent. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il fasse la tête ?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Il est dans la chambre, soupira Eunhyuk. Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé, on discutait tranquillement, et il a commencé à s'emporter, avant de partir en claquant la porte. Il refuse de nous parler.

Siwon fronça les sourcils. « Juste discuté » ? Connaissant Eunhyuk, et la relation qu'il avait avec Donghae, c'était plus que ça, et l'idée que l'un de ses meilleurs amis ait souffert ne lui plut pas du tout.  
Enlevant son manteau, il hocha la tête :

- Je vais lui parler.

Même s'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, il y avait de fortes chances pour que le _dancing machine_ du groupe soit responsable. Mais de conclusions hâtives, et le chanteur ne lui adressa aucun regard, lui passant devant pour toquer à la porte de la chambre de Donghae :

- Donghae ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, et sentant les regards pressants sur son dos, il poussa un soupir, et ouvrit la porte, avant de la refermer derrière, afin de les isoler.  
Donghae était assis sur son lit, les genoux repliés contre son torse, et lui faisant dos. Non, clairement, il n'allait pas bien, et pas besoin d'indice pour le savoir.  
Doucement, Siwon s'approcha de son ami, et posa sa main sur son épaule :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, ne répondant pas. Bon, au moins, il l'avait accepté auprès de lui, puisqu'il n'avait pas repoussé sa main, ce qui incita Siwon à l'enlacer. Le corps de Donghae semblait presque trembler, et la pression se resserra. Le chanteur passa sa main dans les cheveux de son ami, l'incitant à blottir son visage contre son épaule, afin de le rassurer. Sa chemise commença à se mouiller, signe qu'il était en train de pleurer. Mais Siwon ne s'en plaindrait pas, si ça lui permettait de se sentir mieux.  
Lui-même appréciait de sentir le corps de Donghae contre le sien. Il dégageait une chaleur très agréable, malgré son état. Siwon avait toujours apprécié les étreintes avec ses amis, autant que celles qu'il donnait aux femmes qui sortaient avec lui. Après tout, il faisait partie des personnes qui ne voulaient jamais choisir entre l'amour et l'amitié.  
Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, puis enfin, Donghae se calma. Siwon en profita pour caresser son dos, puis murmura à son oreille :

- Est-ce que ça va mieux ?

Le concerné acquiesça, puis se détacha doucement, avant de renifler. Sur ce sujet, il ne se serait jamais confié à Siwon. Mais celui-ci était son meilleur ami, et il avait découvert ses sentiments par la force des choses. Ce qui avait surpris Donghae, c'était sa façon d'admettre les choses, alors qu'il avait fait tout un scandale avec Hangeng et Heechul. Peut-être qu'entre temps, il avait admit que c'était possible ?

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Eunhyuk t'as encore fait du mal ?  
- Non... Non, enfin...  
- Tu peux être honnête.

Donghae sembla réfléchir, puis répondit simplement :

- C'est juste qu'il s'est sentit obligé d'expliquer l'histoire d'IU à Heechul. Devant moi.

Siwon serra le poing. Un an auparavant, un scandale avait fait vraiment du bruit entre Eunhyuk et IU, alors qu'une photo d'eux avait atterri par erreur sur Twitter. Ils étaient vraiment en couple à ce moment, et les fans féminines, très jalouses, s'étaient déchaînées sur le net. Depuis, la vague s'était calmée, mais les deux protagonistes en avaient vraiment souffert, en particulier IU. Sauf que, dans l'histoire, une autre personne avait eu mal, et Eunhyuk n'avait pas eu l'air de s'en soucier :

- « Discuter tranquillement »... marmonna le chanteur.  
- Quoi ?  
- Non, c'est rien. Mais Donghae, tu connais ses sentiments, alors, depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir que tu n'as plus rien à espérer, non ?  
- …

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Siwon avait été très direct, et il le savait. Mais peut-être que ce serait ce qui permettrait à son ami de tourner enfin la page. S'il ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir ce genre de préférence, il comprenait bien que s'il pouvait oublier ses sentiments et cette déviance, il souffrirait beaucoup moins. L'amour entre personnes de même sexe, en plus d'être complètement stérile, n'engendrait que la douleur, même pour les autres. Sinon, pourquoi se serait-il sentit aussi mal en surprenant ses deux amis ? Et il avait aussi de la peine pour Donghae :

- Siwon, si on pouvait décider pour notre cœur, crois-moi qu'on s'embarrasserait moins ! Ça fait sept ans, d'accord ? Sept ans que je suis amoureux de lui, depuis qu'il m'a consolé ce soir-là. J'ai toujours crû que c'était mon meilleur ami, et quand j'ai découvert que c'était plus que ça, ce sentiment ne m'a plus jamais quitté !  
- Mais reconnais que tu n'as jamais réellement renoncé, insista le chanteur. Quand tu as appris que c'était fini entre lui et IU, tu étais plus joyeux.  
- T'as rien compris ! On ne se fait pas une raison comme ça ! Tu crois qu'on le fait volontairement ? En ce moment, je donnerai tout pour ne plus souffrir, pour être comme tout le monde ! Mais c'est la vérité, je suis comme ça, et je ne pourrai pas changer, et j'aurai mal, que j'étouffe ou non mes préférences.

Siwon préféra se taire, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Donghae s'emportait de cette façon. C'était très certainement la colère et le chagrin qui le rendait aussi sensible, alors que son raisonnement ne tenait pas la route.  
Toutefois, Donghae se redressa, et essuya ses joues, avant de frotter ses yeux rouges :

- C'est bon, je vais les retrouver.  
- Donghae...  
- Écoute, tu es mon meilleur ami, et je tiens à toi. Mais tes conseils, tu peux te les garder. Tu es d'une hypocrisie sans nom, car avant même d'essayer de comprendre ce que je ressens, ce sont tes propres principes qui viennent tout gâcher.  
- Je...  
- Et puis, tu crois que je n'ai pas vu la façon dont tu regardes Heechul, depuis son retour ? Même avant, je trouvais ça bizarre, mais là, ça se confirme.

En entendant le nom du bel androgyne, Siwon se redressa en serrant le poing. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi son nom intervenait dans la conversation, où Donghae voulait en venir :

- De quoi tu parles ?!  
- … Réfléchis-y.

Puis, sans attendre, le numéro trois des Super Junior sortit de la chambre, laissant Siwon seul. Trop étonné et surpris par les mots de son ami, il resta immobile, avant de se rasseoir sur le lit.  
Pourquoi Heechul ? Dire qu'il avait presque réussi à se le sortir de la tête ! D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire dans la conversation ? Okay, ils parlaient des penchants de Donghae, qui étaient les mêmes que ceux d'Heechul. Mais là, les mots qu'il avait prononcés laissaient presque sous-entendre qu'il regardait son ami d'une façon qu'il ne devrait pas.  
C'était parfaitement ridicule ! Siwon regardait Heechul comme tous les autres ! Okay, il avait été perturbé en apprenant son homosexualité, mais ça s'arrêtait là. C'est tout.  
Il n'y avait rien d'autre.  
Réellement.  
Siwon ne le regardait pas avec haine. Non, il le regardait comme un partenaire des Super Junior, un membre proche, quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait compter, et qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis deux ans. Même si sa réaction avait été excessive au début.  
En y repensant, Siwon avait honte. Il regrettait son comportement odieux. Amèrement.  
Et pourtant, il ne pouvait que revoir la scène en boucle, dans sa tête, et ce depuis cinq ans.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Petite précision**** :** Chapitre 3 ! Cette fois-ci, c'est un flash-back, fufuh. En revanche, il y a un bout de lemon, ou plutôt une _mini-rondelle de citron_, comme je l'appelle, et que j'ai encadré par des /!\ en gras. Donc si vous voulez sauter ce passage, libre à vous, fufuh.  
Allez, je vous laisse ! Bonne lecture, et kissu !

* * *

-2008-

- Je suis crevé, soupira Sungmin.  
- Mais au moins, c'est fait, fit Eunhyuk en tapant dans ses mains.

Chacun des treize membres des Super Junior venait de retourner dans leur appartement, après avoir passé la journée à s'entraîner sur leur prochaine chorégraphie, suivie d'une séance en plein air pour une émission, dans un froid parfaitement polaire. Et retrouver la chaleur de leur appartement leur fit du bien, pourquoi Kangin s'allongea sur le plancher chauffé, tapant dessus avec ses mains :

- Ahhhh ! Ça fait du bien, punaise !  
- Kangin, tu ne vas pas traîner dans le passage, quand même, intervint Leeteuk avec un sourire amusé.

Le leader des Super Junior, les cheveux clairs retombant en frange devant ses yeux en amandes, s'approcha de son ami, et tapota sur son dos :

- T'empêche les gens de passer !  
- M'en fou, ils avaient qu'à arriver avant... Aïe !

Kyuhyun venait littéralement de lui écraser le dos avec son pied, ayant évidemment au préalable enlevé ses chaussures. Toutefois, il eut un petit sourire démoniaque, alors que son ami se redressait, furieux :

- Désolé, je t'ai prit pour le plancher.  
- Tu vas me le payer !

Ignorant les protestations de son leader, Kangin se lança à la poursuite de l'evil maknae, qui prit la fuite pour s'enfermer dans une chambre, tout en riant de façon bruyante et malsaine. Mais cela fit sourire le reste des membres, toutefois :

- Allez, hop, laisse passer les blessés !

Heechul venait de prendre la parole, prenant appui sur un jeune homme aux cheveux mi-longs châtain, qui lui tenait le bras par-dessus l'épaule :

- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Siwon.  
- Ça fait six fois que tu me poses la question, répliqua le bel androgyne. T'en fais pas, mon prince, et j'ai mon chevalier servant avec moi, pas vrai, Hangeng ?

Le seul chinois du groupe eut un sourire, et hocha la tête, avant de guider son ami jusqu'au canapé, où il le fit asseoir, avant de prendre place à ses côtés. Siwon fut un peu jaloux, mais s'approcha avec un sourire pour se mettre à côté du bel androgyne, observant sa jambe :

- C'est pas de bol, d'avoir glissé.  
- C'est la neige, je n'y peux rien ! Elle est jalouse parce que ma peau est plus belle et blanche qu'elle, voilà tout !

Hangeng étouffa un léger rire, habitué aux remarques narcissiques d'Heechul. Siwon, quant à lui, lui tapota la tête, ce qui le fit réagir :

- Yah ! Arrête ça ! Tu vas défaire mes beaux cheveux !  
- On est plus sur les plateaux, intervint Donghae avec un sourire.  
- Et d'ailleurs, ça ne vous dirait pas d'aller manger un morceau ? demanda Yesung. J'ai faim, et Ryeowook est trop crevé pour nous préparer le repas.  
- Je ne suis pas fatigué ! protesta le concerné.  
- Mais ouais, mais ouais.

Leeteuk observa les membres de son groupe, mais jugea l'idée un peu trop rapide, ce pourquoi il s'expliqua :

- On ne peut pas laisser Heechul tout seul, il ne peut pas se déplacer.  
- Bien sûr que si, je peux, répondit le bel androgyne.  
- Mais...  
- Arrête de faire ta mère-poule ! Tant pis, je resterai là. Et Hangeng, lui, au moins, il sait cuisiner.  
- Ouais, à condition que tu ne t'enfermes pas dans ta chambre pour manger tout seul, répliqua Hangeng avec un sourire amusé.  
- Ouais, ouais...

Leeteuk ne sembla pas convaincu, mais Siwon vint taper sur son épaule :

- Laisse, c'est pas grave. Et si on reste ici, Yesung va devenir fou. Et Kibum va vider tout notre stock de bières.

Et en effet, un petit brun aux cheveux courts et aux yeux noirs était déjà en train de farfouiller le frigo, en quête d'un rafraîchissement. Aussitôt, Shindong l'attrapa par la taille :

- Allez, et si on mangeait thaï ?  
- Bonne idée ! s'extasia Sungmin.  
- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, répondit Donghae.

Le leader hocha la tête, puis se tourna vers Heechul et Hangeng :

- Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir rester ?  
- Certains, leader à la noix ! Allez, ouste ! Je sais que ma magnifique personne te manque quand je ne suis pas dans les parages, mais laisse-moi respirer deux secondes !

Hangeng donna une tape sur la nuque de son ami, qui le regarde en gonflant les joues, l'air boudeur. Mais l'appel du ventre eut raison des autres membres, qui réenfilèrent leurs manteaux en vitesse. Toutefois, avant de partir, Siwon alla voir ses deux amis en montrant la joue :

- Allez, bisou.  
- T'en as pas marre ? protesta Heechul. Trouve-toi une copine, sérieux !  
- Je n'aime que vous deux, répliqua le chanteur avec un sourire. Allez, vite, avant que je parte.

Le bel androgyne s'exécuta, ce qui fit frissonner Siwon. Profitant de la situation, il entoura le cou d'Hangeng avec le bras, dés que ce dernier eut finit de lui faire la bise à son tour :

- Allez, tu prends soin du grand blessé !  
- Mais ouais, t'en fais pas, répondit le chinois. Dépêche-toi, Eunhyuk et Ryeowook s'impatientent.

Voyant que ses amis quittaient déjà l'appartement, le chanteur hocha la tête, puis laissa ses deux compagnons.  
Enfin, la porte se referma, et Hangeng poussa un soupir de soulagement, pendant que Heechul lui prenait doucement la main :

- C'est bon, on peut être tranquille quelques heures.  
- Attends.

Le jeune chinois retira sa main, puis se redressa, avant d'aller regarder à la fenêtre. Il voulait être sûr qu'ils seraient tranquilles, et s'assura que chacun parte :

- C'est bon, ils sont tous monté en voiture.

Voitures qui démarrèrent, avant de disparaître dans la nuit. Cette fois, ils avaient bien l'appartement pour eux.

* * *

Le trajet ne fut pas très long, et très vite, chacun des Super Junior arriva au restaurant espéré. La voiture de Shindong, Leeteuk, Sungmin et Kyuhyun arriva en première, suivie de celle de Yesung, Ryeowook, Kangin et Kibum, celle de Siwon, Donghae, Eunhyuk arrivant en dernier. Toutefois, au moment de descendre, le chanteur se souvint de quelque chose, et resta dans la voiture, sous le regard étonné de ses amis :

- J'ai oublié les clés de la maison à l'appart. Je ne voudrais pas réveiller mon père, si on rentre tard. Je reviens d'ici vingt minutes.  
- Okay, on prévient les autres.

Hochant la tête, Siwon prit le volant, puis retourna à l'appartement, tandis que ses amis se déplaçaient dans la neige, afin de retrouver les autres au restaurant.  
Leeteuk, en les voyants arriver, fut toutefois étonné de l'absence du chanteur, et questionna aussitôt ses amis :

- Où est Siwon ?  
- Il a oublié un truc, il est retourné à l'appart, répondit machinalement Donghae.

Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, ni aucun des autres membres, d'ailleurs, c'était de voir le leader blêmir, comme si on venait de lui annoncer une terrible nouvelle :

- Quoi ?! Il est retourné là-bas ?!  
- Bah... Ouais, ajouta Eunhyuk. Fallait pas ?  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Jungsu ? demanda Kangin.  
- … Rien. J'y retourne aussi. Commandez sans moi, j'arrive.  
- Hein ?

Sans leur laisser le temps de poser plus de questions, Leeteuk disparut dans la nature.

- Aïe ! Fais un peu attention !  
- Si tu arrêtais de gigoter, aussi.

Hangeng venait de gronder, alors qu'il terminait le bandage sur la cheville d'Heechul. Ce dernier était assit sur son lit, dans leur chambre commune, alors que le jeune chinois était à genou devant lui, trousse de soin à côté :

- N'empêche, tu ne t'es pas loupé. Tu devrais faire attention, avec la barre de fer que tu as dans la jambe.  
- Je suis au courant, merci, soupira Heechul.  
- Mais d'ici quelques jours, ça devrait guérir. Il faudra juste stopper les chorégraphies.  
- Tant pis, ma seule présence suffira.  
- Si tu le dis, répondit Hangeng avec un léger rire.  
- Je pensais à quelque chose...

Le bel androgyne semblait cette fois avoir retrouvé son sérieux, ce qui inquiéta son ami :

- Quoi donc ?  
- Siwon. Tu penses qu'on devrait lui en parler ? Pour nous deux, je veux dire ?

Comprenant où il voulait en venir, Hangeng baissa la tête. Lui non plus, n'aimait pas mentir à Siwon. Ni à lui, ni au reste du groupe, d'ailleurs, mais il était vrai que le chanteur était un de ses plus proches amis, tout comme Heechul. Et qu'il était sans doute le plus tatillon sur... Ce genre de sujet :

- Je sais à quoi tu penses. Mais on devrait prendre notre temps. Ne vas pas lui dire ça, comme ça. Il faut y réfléchir.  
- Pourtant, c'est ce qu'on a fait, avec Jungsu.  
- On avait pas le choix, soupira Hangeng. Et Jungsu, lui, est compréhensif.  
- Tu penses que Siwon ne le sera pas ?  
- Je pense... Qu'il lui faudra du temps pour accepter, c'est tout.

Heechul baissa la tête. Très sincèrement, Hangeng n'aimait pas le voir comme ça. Il préférait le bel androgyne lorsqu'il était heureux, en train de se moquer de tout le monde. Au moins, il rayonnait. Mais d'un autre côté, les rares fois où il était abattu, ce n'était qu'en sa présence. Ça lui donnait presque comme un sentiment d'exclusivité, que le jeune chinois ne se refusait pas de consoler.

**/!\/!\/!\/!\**  
Doucement, il approcha ses lèvres, et embrassa le genou nu d'Heechul, puisque ce dernier avait relevé son pantalon. Le bel androgyne sursauta, avant de sourire :

- Hangeng... J'essaie d'être sérieux, là.  
- Tu es déjà en train de te trahir.

Il avait raison, après tout. Son sourire était déjà bien présent sur son visage, ce qui laissait supposer que ses petits tracas s'effaçaient au rythme des baisers que son amant s'amusait à appliquer sur sa cuisse, lui arrachant des frissons :

- Tu ne perds pas ton temps...  
- Pour une fois qu'on peut en profiter un peu... Je ne vais pas me gêner.

Se redressant en douceur, entre les jambes d'Heechul, Hangeng plaça son visage face au sien, puis le regarda dans les yeux :

- On trouvera un moyen de lui parler, d'accord.

Heechul hocha la tête, mais ne répondit pas. L'attitude de son amant avait été si sensuelle qu'il ne résista pas à l'envie de l'embrasser, entourant son cou avec ses bras. Une douce chaleur commença à envahir leurs deux corps, et ce surtout au niveau du bas-ventre.  
Emporté par son désir, Hangeng posa ses mains sur les hanches du bel androgyne, avant de l'allonger sur le lit, se retrouvant sur lui, sans jamais arrêter le baiser.  
Leurs langues respectives jouèrent l'une avec l'autre, dans un ballet amoureux, mais non moins passionné, tandis que le jeune chinois commençait à défaire les boutons de la chemise d'Heechul, passant sa main à son torse finement sculpté :

- Hm...

Sentir la peau de ce dernier tressauter à chacune de ses caresses émoustilla Hangeng, qui décolla doucement ses lèvres pour embrasser son cou, tandis que l'une de ses mains titillait ses boutons de chaire. Comprenant que son amant jouait avec lui, Heechul se vexa :

- H... Hé ! Vas-y franchement, au lieu de me faire languir !  
- Ce que tu peux être pressé, fit Hangeng avec un sourire.  
- C'est toi qui es... Ah !

Cette fois, la main du jeune chinois était descendue à l'entrejambe de son amant. Il ne lui avait pas enlevé son pantalon, mais sentait que ce dernier était très excité :

- Tu es vraiment pressé.  
- Silence...

Heechul détestait être en position de faiblesse, mais ne put bouger, puisque Hangeng lui avait déjà saisi les poignets pour les immobiliser, anticipant ses pensées. Poussant un grognement de frustration, le bel androgyne voulu lui donner un coup de pied, mais se stoppa lorsque le jeune chinois mordilla son torse, lui laissant des traces rouges, sans négliger son entrejambe pour autant :

- Ah !

Il oubliait parfois à quel point c'était agréable, et préféra laisser faire son amant. Autant profiter de l'instant présent.

**/!\/!\/!\/!\**

* * *

Ouvrant la porte de l'appartement, Siwon fut surpris en ne voyant personne, et chercha ses amis des yeux :

- Heechul ? Hangeng ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il chercha ses clés, jusqu'à entendre un bruit étrange, venant de la chambre, qui lui fit tourner la tête :

- Hangeng...

Le chanteur crut distinguer la voix d'Heechul, mais elle avait presque un son bizarre. Pour un peu, qui pourrait même être mal interprété. Sans doute était-il en train d'embêter le jeune chinois, encore une fois. L'idée fit sourire Siwon, mais à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la porte, la voix du bel androgyne sembla presque monter d'un cran, ce qui le fit frémir.  
Non, c'était sûrement une blague.  
Mais mieux valait s'en assurer. Siwon n'attendit pas plus longtemps, et mit la main sur la poignée de porte, avant de l'ouvrir en grand, dévoilant le spectacle qui se tenait face à lui.  
Spectacle qui le figea.  
En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, Hangeng et Heechul avaient failli avoir une crise cardiaque, mais leur état ne s'arrangea pas en voyant que, de tous les membres des Super Junior possible, c'était Siwon qui se trouvait sur le pas de la porte.  
Qui se tenait face à eux, alors qu'Heechul avait la chemise déboutonné, le dos cambré, et le pantalon à moitié défait, dans lequel se trouvait la main d'Hangeng. Il n'y avait pas plus révélateur sur ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.  
Et Siwon n'avait pas besoin d'un dessin. Son air figé troubla ses deux amis. Finalement, le bel androgyne se dégagea le premier, et reboutonna son pantalon :

- Siwon...  
- Je peux savoir ce que vous fabriquiez ?  
- C'est...

Hangeng se redressa à son tour, incapable de trouver une excuse valable. De toute façon, leur ami n'était pas un imbécile, alors chercher à lui mentir ne ferait que l'insulter.  
La respiration du chanteur sembla s'accélérer, alors que son air impassible se crispait :

- … Depuis combien de temps.

Les deux amants surpris se regardèrent, ne sachant qui devait prendre la parole le premier. Finalement, le jeune chinois se leva, et se dressa face à Siwon, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il était déterminé, et n'avait pas honte de ses sentiments. La seule chose qu'il regrettait, c'était que leur ami l'apprenne de cette façon :

- Un an. Ça fait un an.

Le chanteur serra le poing, en voyant Hangeng se dresser ainsi, face à lui, et tourna la tête, afin de regarder Heechul, qui, lui, n'osait même pas poser les yeux sur lui, remettant piteusement sa chemise. Immédiatement, son sang se mit à bouillonner, et la colère prit possession de son esprit.  
Il se sentait trahi, méprisé, et pire que tout, son cœur lui fit atrocement mal. Il avait l'impression que ces deux personnes n'étaient pas ses deux meilleurs amis.  
Non... Ils n'étaient même pas ses collègues. Jamais les autres n'auraient pu lui faire une telle chose, un tel coup bas :

- Siwon...

Heechul se leva à son tour, mais ne s'approcha pas. Son air habituellement prétentieux venait de laisser place à un visage blême. Le Heechul fragile venait de faire son apparition, et cela fit encore plus mal à Siwon, qui se recula :

- N'essayez même pas de vous approcher ! C'est immonde, ce que vous faîtes !

Les mots du chanteur blessèrent affreusement Hangeng, qui se mordit la lèvre, pendant qu'Heechul écarquillait les yeux, n'osant même pas répondre. Tentant d'étouffer ses larmes, il murmura :

- Non, c'est...  
- C'est dégoûtant, oui ! Vous êtes des hommes, tous les deux, vous vous en rendez compte ?! Vous devez vraiment être dérangés pour faire ça !  
- Je ne te permets pas de dire ça ! répliqua Hangeng en serrant le poing. Nous nous aimons tous les deux, c'est comme ça, et on y peut rien.  
- Parce que vous appelez ça de l'amour ? Hangeng, Heechul n'est pas une fille !  
- J'avais remarqué.

Siwon n'aima pas du tout la réponse du jeune chinois, et sentit la rage devenir maîtresse de ses mots et de ses gestes :

- S'il vous plaît, arrêtez tous les deux, intervint Heechul d'un ton suppliant. Siwon...

Le bel androgyne tenta de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, mais ce dernier le repoussa brutalement, au point qu'Heechul perdit l'équilibre, tombant sur les fesses. Subitement inquiet, Hangeng se précipita vers son amant, posant les genoux au sol pour l'aider à se relever :

- Heechul ! Tout va bien ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête, mais posa ses mains à sa cheville. En voulant retrouver son équilibre, il avait prit appui sur son pied, ce qui avait réveillé la douleur, qui le lancinait désormais. Mais ce n'était rien comparé au sentiment de déception et de tristesse qui le ravageait. Siwon venait de le repousser, et c'était comme s'il avait renoncé à leur amitié :

- Tu pourrais faire attention ! hurla Hangeng. Imagine qu'il se soit cassé quelque chose !

Siwon ne répondit rien, comme si la colère l'aveuglait complètement. Tentant de ravaler sa rage, au risque de faire une bêtise, il ne fit que dire :

- Si vous continuez comme ça, c'est l'enfer qui vous attend. Ne m'adressez plus la parole.

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, le chanteur quitta la chambre, et récupéra ses clés, avant de prendre la porte de l'appartement, laissant Heechul et Hangeng seul. Le premier ne put résister plus longtemps, et pleura dans les bras du second, qui se sentait tout aussi humilié et blessé.  
Ils venaient de perdre leur meilleur ami.

* * *

Serrant son écharpe contre lui afin de se protéger du vent glacial, Siwon était en train de sortir de l'immeuble pour se diriger vers la voiture, encore fou de rage, lorsque Leeteuk arriva en courant, son bonnet s'envolant à moitié. Le souffle lui manquait presque, et en reconnaissant le chanteur dans le noir, il alla à sa rencontre :

- Si... Siwon, attends ! N'entre pas à...  
- Tu le savais ?

Le leader se figea sur place. Vu les yeux noirs de Siwon, il comprit qu'il était arrivé trop tard. Si seulement il n'avait pas mit tant de temps à se garer, aussi ! Il aurait dû sortir de la voiture en vitesse, sans attendre :

- Siwon, écoute...  
- Tu le savais ? répéta le chanteur avec plus de force.  
- Oui...

Siwon tapa brusquement contre le mur de l'immeuble avec son poing, et Leeteuk sursauta. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi en colère, et s'en inquiéta. Il espérait juste qu'il n'avait pas été violent avec leurs amis :

- Combien... Combien d'entre vous ? Combien le savaient ?  
- Je suis le seul. Enfin, je crois. Il est probable que Shindong ait deviné, vu son attitude, et tu sais qu'il est très perspicace. Mais pour les autres, ça m'étonneraient, et Hangeng et Heechul ne l'ont avoué qu'à moi.  
- Avoué quoi ? Qu'ils couchent ensemble ?  
- Qu'ils s'aiment, corrigea Leeteuk.

Siwon se sentit encore plus rageur :

- Comment peux-tu parler d'amour ?! Ce sont deux hommes ! Enfin, avec une sexualité aussi bizarre, tu ne peux pas parler de sentiments ! C'est pervers !

Leeteuk fronça les sourcils, puis répondit simplement :

- C'est ce que tu penses ? Tu ne les as pas trouvés sincères ?  
- Comment puis-je les considérer comme sincère, alors qu'ils m'ont mentit pendant tout ce temps ?!

Siwon n'avait pas tord, et le leader le réalisait. Toutefois, il secoua la tête, poussant un soupir, puis répondit :

- Siwon, s'ils ont fait ça, c'était pour te ménager. Leur plus grande crainte, c'était que tu les rejettes...  
- Ils ont tout fait pour ! Je ne veux plus les voir !  
- Tu feras avec, répliqua Leeteuk avec sévérité. N'oublie pas qu'avant nos tracas personnels, nous sommes un groupe.

Le jeune homme utilisait rarement ses pouvoirs de leader, mais là, il sentait que si ses amis commençaient à s'éloigner, l'ambiance du groupe se dégraderait à grande vitesse, jusqu'à totalement imploser. Et cela sembla déplaire à Siwon, qui serra le poing. Néanmoins, puisqu'il était quelqu'un de professionnel, il hocha la tête en soupirant :

- Très bien.  
- Rentre chez toi, maintenant, soupira Leeteuk. Nous en discuterons plus tard.

Laissant le chanteur s'éloigner, le leader leva la tête, puis entra dans l'immeuble, afin de se rendre dans leur appartement commun. Refermant la porte derrière lui, il entendit des sanglots, et se mordit la lèvre en reconnaissant la voix d'Heechul.

* * *

Par la suite, ce que craignait Leeteuk commença à se concrétiser. Siwon ne parlait plus à Hangeng, ni à Heechul. Pire, encore, il ne les regardait pas. Et ces derniers, souffrant de cette mise à l'écart, n'osaient même plus prendre la parole. Heechul, d'habitude si expressif, ne faisait même plus de piques aux autres membres, ne répondant plus, ni aux provocations de Kyuhyun, ni aux remarques de Kangin. Et Hangeng, quant à lui, restait silencieux, et les seuls mots sortant de sa bouche étaient dans sa langue natale, comme s'il n'osait plus se concentrer sur autre chose.  
Les autres membres furent assez vite mis au courant, en voyant les relations se dégrader à ce point. Si, bien sûr, ils furent étonnés, voire même choqués, en comprenant l'amour véritable qui unissait Heechul et Hangeng, ils acceptèrent leur couple. Un peu difficilement au début, mais sans jamais manifester la moindre haine ou indifférence à leur égard. Toutefois, personne n'essaya de convaincre Siwon, qui les évitait désormais le plus possible en se rendant à de plus en plus de tournages, afin d'éviter les shows avec eux.  
Leeteuk savait que ce serait une mauvaise chose, si cela continuait ainsi. Hangeng et Heechul se détruisaient petit à petit, malgré le soutien du groupe, et Siwon s'éloignait de plus en plus, mettant mal à l'aise tous les membres par sa présence. Plus personne n'osait de faire de blague, et c'était comme si l'atmosphère était privée d'oxygène lorsqu'ils étaient réunis. Ça ne pouvait plus durer, et le leader comprit qu'il devrait prendre le taureau par les cornes, et user de son statut pour régler la situation.  
De ce fait, prenant son courage à deux mains, et connaissant l'emploi du temps du chanteur, il se rendit devant la maison de ce dernier, et sonna à la porte. Ce fut le père de son ami qui lui ouvrit, et lui fit un grand sourire :

- Oh, bonjour, Jungsu.  
- Bonjour.

Leeteuk salua le géniteur de son ami, et entra à sa suite. Il l'avait déjà rencontré, auparavant, et avait beaucoup de respect pour lui, surtout qu'il jalousait Siwon d'avoir un père aussi aimant avec lui. Toutefois, il y avait quelque chose qui le gênait, avec lui, comme s'il exerçait une sorte de pression sur son enfant, qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout :

- Vous êtes venus parler avec Siwon ?  
- Hm, oui... J'aurai besoin de régler certains soucis avec lui, mais à l'écart du groupe.  
- Rien de grave, j'espère ?  
- Non, pas du tout, ne vous inquiétez pas.  
- Jungsu ?

Reconnaissant le leader, Siwon venait d'arriver, et Leeteuk tourna la tête. Comprenant qu'ils avaient besoin d'être seuls, le père du premier répondit :

- Je vous laisse.

Avant de s'éclipser, laissant les deux amis seuls. Se mordant la lèvre, le leader ne sut comment aborder le sujet, mais, devinant ses pensées, Siwon lui fit signe de le suivre :

- Allons dans ma chambre. Je ne veux pas que mon père nous entende.

Hochant la tête, Leeteuk suivit son ami, jusque dans la chambre, puis laissa ce dernier refermer la porte. Le silence continua de régner pendant quelques secondes, puis, enfin, Siwon prit la parole :

- Tu es venu pour me parler d'eux ?  
- Siwon, ne les dénature pas, d'accord ? Tu peux dire « Hangeng et Heechul ». Ce sont tes amis, que je sache.  
- Ah parce qu'à ma place, tu continuerais de les considérer comme des amis ?!  
- Siwon, viens.

Assis sur le lit, Leeteuk venait de tapoter avec sa main, afin que son ami le rejoigne. Poussant un soupir, ce dernier alla prendre place, puis regarda son leader dans les yeux :

- Ce qui te dérange le plus... C'est qu'ils ne t'aient rien dit, ou qu'ils s'aiment ?  
- Je...

Siwon sembla chercher ses mots, puis poussa un soupir :

- Je ne comprends pas comment on peut aimer quelqu'un du même sexe. Un ami, qui plus est. Je veux dire, à quoi ça sert ?  
- Qu'est-ce qui sert à quoi ? L'amour sert juste à nous rendre heureux, peu importe la forme qu'il prend.  
- Mais c'est complètement stérile, ce qu'ils font !  
- Ils manifestent juste leur attirance, tout simplement. Tu ne cherches pas à faire des enfants quand tu te retrouves avec une fille dans les bras, non ?  
- Oui, bien sûr, mais c'est parce que je cherche la bonne pour ça...  
- Tu en es sûr ?

Leeteuk secoua la tête, mais Siwon ne sembla pas comprendre :

- Que veux-tu dire ?  
- Siwon, j'ai beaucoup de respect pour tes croyances religieuses. Mais je pense juste qu'avant d'exprimer ta foi, tu devrais essayer aussi de comprendre ce que traversent tes amis.  
- Ce ne sont plus mes...  
- Siwon, coupa Leeteuk. Ils le sont. Au fond de toi, tu le sais. Tu sais très bien qu'ils ne t'ont pas caché la vérité par malveillance, mais parce qu'ils avaient peur de te perdre, parce qu'ils t'aiment énormément.

Le chanteur resta silencieux, et tourna la tête. Que pensait-il, au fond, de tout ça ? Est-ce qu'il les détestait pour cette trahison, ou parce qu'ils avaient manqué de respect à ses principes ?  
Et finalement, est-ce qu'il les détestait, simplement ?

- Tu sais, commença Leeteuk en balançant ses pieds, quand ils me l'ont avoué, j'étais assez dérouté. Au fond, je savais que ce type de relation existait, mais je n'y avais jamais été confronté. Et je ne m'attendais sûrement pas à ce que ce soient deux de mes plus proches amis. Et puis, j'ai compris, en les regardant. J'ai compris que ce qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre était sincère. Alors, je me suis dit « Est-ce que, en tant qu'ami, je devrais les séparer ? En quoi ai-je le droit de faire ça ? ».

Siwon resta silencieux, mais le leader n'en avait rien à faire, et continua :

- « Est-ce que je ne devrais pas les soutenir ? En tant que leader, ne devrais-je pas les protéger de la souffrance ? »  
- Ce sont eux qui se sont mis dans cette position, interrompit Siwon.  
- En es-tu sûr ? Est-ce que tu as déjà été amoureux ?  
- Bien sûr !  
- As-tu déjà choisi cette personne ? T'es tu dis « Je veux aimer cette fille-là » ? N'as-tu jamais éprouvé une pointe de déception dés le début, parce que quelque chose ne correspondait pas, mais dont tu as fait abstraction par amour ?  
- … Oui, c'est vrai.  
- Dans cette optique, le sexe n'est pas important. Ils s'aiment, peu importe leur genre. Hangeng m'a même confié qu'il aimait les femmes, à la base, mais qu'il n'avait rien pu faire pour lutter contre ses sentiments. Ça le faisait trop souffrir, alors il y a cédé, et il est plus heureux maintenant qu'il est avec Heechul.  
- Mais...  
- Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait juste être avec la personne qu'on aime, peu importe son sexe ? Tant qu'elle est consentante, il n'y a pas de problème, et l'amour reste le plus important.  
- Je n'en suis pas convaincu.

Leeteuk poussa un soupir, comprenant que Siwon était vraiment une huître sur ce genre de sujet. Mais il sentait également que ses convictions semblaient ébranlées, face à ses hésitations et ses amitiés pour les deux autres membres :

- Personnellement... J'aurai aimé avoir deux mères.

Le chanteur eut les yeux écarquillés, aux mots du leader. Puis, se souvenant du passé qu'il lui avait confié, il serra le poing. Leeteuk était quelqu'un de très sensible, et d'assez fragile, avec peu de confiance en lui. C'était sa position de chef, et le soutien de tous ses amis qui l'avaient aidé à se redresser. Parce qu'à la base, le jeune homme avait souffert d'une enfance difficile, avec des parents qui se disputaient régulièrement devant lui, son père redirigeant parfois sa colère sur son enfant.  
Lorsqu'il avait apprit cet aspect de la vie de son ami, Siwon avait voulu retrouver ces personnes. Il aurait voulu leur faire payer, toutes ces larmes que le leader versait, dés qu'il y avait une simple mention de sa famille dans une conversation.  
Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour admettre ce qu'il voulait dire :

- Je ne vois pas le rapport.  
- Deux mamans, deux papas, ou un papa et une maman... En fait, je m'en fiche, tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'ils s'aiment. Est-ce que pour toi, un homme et une femme qui se forcent, c'est un amour sincère ?  
- Non... tenta de justifier Siwon, mais ce n'est pas le cas de tous les couples.  
- Je sais. Je ne dis pas que les couples de même sexe s'aiment plus que les autres. Mais quand je vois Hangeng et Heechul vivre une relation aussi intense, je me dis que j'aurai aimé que mes parents vivent la même chose.

Leeteuk sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, étouffant ses larmes. Siwon, de son côté, comprit que ce n'était pas une comédie. Leeteuk était si instable lorsqu'il parlait de son enfance, alors s'il l'avait volontairement mit sur le tapis, c'était sûrement parce qu'il voulait faire passer un message à son ami :

- Tu vois... S'ils sont ensemble, ça ne doit concerner qu'eux. Personne ne remet en cause tes convictions religieuses, mais admets aussi qu'ils veulent croire en quelque chose, de leur côté, et c'est leur amour. Tu peux continuer d'aimer les femmes, ils ne cherchent pas à t'imposer leur vision des choses.

Siwon hocha la tête, et Leeteuk laissa une larme difficilement contenue couler le long de sa joue, avant de venir caresser la joue de son ami :

- Tu es un grand garçon, hein ? Va les retrouver, d'accord ?

Le chanteur sembla hésitant :

- Je leur ai dit des choses si affreuses...  
- Si tu es sincère dans tes excuses, alors ce sera suffisant, j'en suis sûr. Ne renonce pas à votre amitié.

Siwon hocha la tête, puis se redressa, avant de prendre Leeteuk dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui. Doucement, il passa une main à son dos, qu'il caressa pour le détendre :

- Merci... Mais avant d'y aller, je veux juste que tu te calmes, d'accord ?  
- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, renifla Leeteuk. De mon côté, c'est fini, et je me tourne juste vers l'avenir. Ma famille, c'est vous tous.

Comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire, Siwon n'abandonna toutefois pas son leader. Il l'aimait tellement, il ne voulait pas le laisser dans un tel état, surtout par sa faute, et mit quelques minutes à le consoler, accueillant tout son chagrin. Et à mesure qu'il comprenait la douleur de son leader, il réalisa à quel point il avait été odieux avec Hangeng et Heechul. Si seulement il n'avait pas été aussi idiot... Certes, il n'admettait toujours pas qu'une telle relation puisse exister, mais avant d'être ensemble, tout deux étaient ses amis. Et il les avait blessés.  
Pour cela, il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner.

-2013-

Siwon poussa un profond soupir, en même temps qu'il se redressait, quittant le lit de Donghae. Il se souviendrait toujours de cette étape de sa vie, si embarrassante. Par la suite, il était venu s'excuser auprès de Hangeng et Heechul, qui avait mit un peu de temps à lui pardonner, mais avaient fini par accepter. Ce jour-là, une nouvelle amitié était née, mais le bel androgyne s'était révélé plus distant avec Siwon, par la suite, et le chanteur avait alors compris à quel point c'était douloureux. Même s'il ne voyait pas pourquoi.  
Pourquoi avait-il si mal quand Heechul ne le regardait pas ?  
Quittant ses pensées, le jeune homme poussa un soupir, et rejoignit les autres dans le salon. Donghae semblait s'être calmé, ce qui rassura un peu Siwon. Yesung, lui, en voyant le chanteur revenir, demanda :

- Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air pale…  
- Non... Je repensais juste à Jungsu. Il me manque.  
- Ah... Il nous manque à tous, je crois, répondit Eunhyuk en soupirant.  
- C'est vrai. Vivement l'année prochaine.  
- Mais à ce moment, ce sera un autre qui ne sera plus là, ajouta Ryeowook.

Quoi qu'ils fassent, et pour que le groupe vive, ils ne seraient plus jamais tous ensemble, il fallait croire. Et avec le départ d'Hangeng, et l'absence de Kibum, la tendre époque où ils étaient des enfants semblait avoir disparu, ce qui attristait un peu tous les membres.  
Mais, bien décidés à oublier leur chagrin, Kangin répondit avec un sourire :

- Allez, profitons au moins de cette soirée ! Demain, on reprend la chorégraphie.  
- Tu as raison, opina Sungmin.

Siwon eut un sourire, et regarda autour de lui, jusqu'à repérer Heechul, assis à côté de Kyuhyun. Tous deux surfaient sur le net avec leurs téléphones, sourire aux lèvres, et semblant s'amuser :

- Vous arrêtez un peu ? soupira Ryeowook.  
- Dés que le repas sera prêt, répondit Kyuhyun à demi-concentré.  
- Irrécupérables.

Le jeune homme se redressa, et se rendit à la cuisine, suivit de Yesung. Siwon, quant à lui, laissa Donghae reprendre place à ses côtés, mais ne put s'empêcher de regarder Heechul avec intérêt. Encore troublé par les mots de son meilleur ami, il tourna la tête.  
Non, il ne regardait pas son ami avec envie. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça.  
Jamais.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Petite précision :** Hop, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! On approche du plus croustillant, mes amis.  
En revanche, je tiens à vous dire : Si vous lisez cette fanfic, il serait appréciable de le dire. Je ne vous force pas, mais c'est démotivant d'écrire sans réponse. Si jamais l'histoire vous plaît, et que je ne le sais pas, c'est pas très agréable .

Mais sur ce, je vous laisse profiter de la lecture ! Kissu

* * *

Le doigt sur la sonnette, Siwon attendit patiemment devant la porte. Il était rentré chez lui cette nuit encore, et afin de partir avec les Super Junior aux répétitions, s'était levé aux aurores pour les rejoindre. Déjà prêt, il fut surpris de voir Sungmin lui ouvrir la porte, l'air endormi, serrant une peluche lapin contre lui, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux clos :

- Siwon... T'es déjà là ? Il est quelle heure ?

Le chanteur fut vraiment surpris de savoir que son ami arrivait à le reconnaître, avec une telle tête dans le brouillard :

- Vous avez veillé tard ? Il est 6h30.  
- Non, c'est pas ça... Mais Heechul et Kyuhyun ont joué à la console toute la nuit, et Kangin et Shindong ont fait des bras de fer pour voir lequel était le plus fort. Mais viens, entre, je vais réveiller les autres.

Siwon ne se fit pas prier, enlevant ses chaussures pour les laisser dans l'entrée. Toutefois, en se repassant les mots de Sungmin dans la tête, il s'attarda sur un élément, et posa sa main sur l'épaule du petit lapin des Super Junior :

- Heechul ? Jouer à la console ?  
- Ouais, 'fin, je sais pas. C'est surtout Kyuhyun qui a joué, mais Chullie est resté dans sa chambre, il surfait sans doute sur le net. Du coup, je suppose qu'ils ont dormi ensemble.

Cette fois, le chanteur fronça les sourcils, et retira sa main, laissant Sungmin se diriger vers la chambre de Ryeowook et Yesung.  
Siwon, lui, resta hésitant, et tourna la tête pour regarder la porte menant à la chambre du maknae. Hésitant, il s'approcha, et leva la main, s'apprêtant à toquer. Que redoutait-il, après tout ? Il était vrai que ces deux-là étaient sans doute les plus geeks du groupe, mais dans des secteurs différents. Toutefois, le jeune homme sentait une boule se former au creux de sa gorge, et se sentait nerveux.  
Avec qui Heechul avait-il dormi cette nuit ?  
Toquant doucement à la porte, Siwon attendit. Une minute.  
N'obtenant aucune réponse, il se jugea assez patient, et mit la main à la poignée pour ouvrir la porte. La lumière était déjà allumée, et le chanteur se stoppa en voyant Kyuhyun, debout, au milieu de la pièce, en train d'enfiler un haut. Sursautant en voyant son ami entrer, le plus jeune membre du groupe cacha son corps avec le tissu, mais trop tard, Siwon avait déjà vu ses cicatrices.  
Ses douloureuses cicatrices.  
Six ans plus tôt, sur le chemin du retour, après avoir enregistré une émission radio, la voiture de Shindong, Eunhyuk, Leeteuk et Kyuhyun avait eu un accident. Si les deux premiers s'en étaient sorti avec des blessures superficielles, leur leader s'était retrouvé avec des bouts de verre dans le visage, et le plus jeune, enfin, avait fini dans un état critique, avec de multiples fractures et une hémorragie pulmonaire, qui avait nécessité des semaines de soin. Ce jour-là, Siwon avait vraiment eu peur de perdre leur petit protégé, ce pourquoi il lui avait rendu visite plusieurs fois par jour à l'hôpital.  
Mais aujourd'hui encore, Kyuhyun gardait des séquelles de ce qui lui était arrivé, à commencer par ces marques sur son corps. Et depuis, il refusait obstinément de se montrer nu devant les autres, pas même ses propres amis. Il prenait ses douches seul, se changeait uniquement dans sa chambre, et ne participait aux émissions que s'il avait une garantie qu'il resterait habillé. Il avait honte de ses blessures.  
Et Siwon se sentit mal à l'aise d'être entré comme ça, surprenant le maknae :

- Je suis désolé, je... Comme je n'avais pas de réponse...  
- Tu as crû bon d'entrer brusquement ? répondit froidement Kyuhyun.  
- Excuse-moi.

Le chanteur s'approcha doucement, et prit Kyuhyun dans ses bras, l'obligeant à poser sa tête contre son torse. D'abord surpris, ce dernier ne fit que pousser un soupir, puis posa sa main sur son épaule, restant quelques secondes, avant de s'écarter :

- C'est bon, je ne suis pas ta petite chose fragile.  
- À peine, murmura Siwon avec un petit sourire.  
- Continues comme ça, et tu risques de trouver autre chose à la place de ton dentifrice.

Siwon préféra ne pas demander comment il comptait s'y prendre, il savait que Kyuhyun risquait d'en faire la démonstration au moment où il s'y attendrait le moins :

- Tu as raison, excuse-moi.  
- Tu passes ton temps à t'excuser, soupira le plus jeune membre du groupe en allant s'asseoir sur le lit. Alors, que me vaut cette visite plutôt brutale ?  
- Hm...

Le chanteur regarda autour de lui, et constata l'absence de la personne qu'il était venu chercher. Kyuhyun sembla remarquer sa quête personnelle, et poussa un soupir :

- Si c'est Heechul que tu cherches, il dort tranquillement dans sa chambre.  
- Non, mais... chercha à se justifier Siwon, ce n'est pas ça.  
- Bien sûr.  
- Mais je croyais que vous aviez dormi ensemble.  
- Nope, fit Kyuhyun en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux pour regarder son ami. J'ai joué à Starcraft, il m'a tenu compagnie en passant une bonne partie de la nuit sur twitter et youtube. C'est tout.

Intérieurement, Siwon savait qu'il était en train de soupirer de soulagement, et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Il se sentit à la fois heureux et odieux. En ce moment, ça ne tournait pas rond dans sa tête :

- Pourquoi êtes-vous resté ensemble, alors ?  
- Pour se tenir compagnie ? On avait besoin de discuter un peu, c'est tout.

Le regard suspicieux de Kyuhyun mit Siwon mal à l'aise, et ce dernier eut du mal à le soutenir. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher, pourtant. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que le maknae des Super Junior parvenait à lire en lui comme s'il renfermait un secret inavouable ?

- Heechul a prit soin de moi pendant mon accident, avoua-t-il enfin. Il avait besoin de vider son sac, et c'est vers moi qu'il s'est tourné.

Siwon baissa la tête. En temps normal, Heechul se serait sûrement confié à Leeteuk ou à Hangeng. Mais puisqu'aucun des deux n'étaient plus là...  
Et lui, alors ? S'il le lui avait demandé, le chanteur serait resté à ses côtés pour écouter ses maux et ses peines. Il ne devait plus avoir peur, il avait accepté ses penchants. L'effort n'était-il pas suffisant pour entrer dans son cœur ?

- Je ne te pensais pas fin psychologue.  
- Les chagrins d'amour difficiles à oublier, je connais.

C'était donc bien de cette personne qu'ils avaient parlé. Siwon serra le poing :

- Je vois. Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps.

S'apprêtant à tourner les talons, le chanteur fut interrompu par la voix de Kyuhyun, alors que ce dernier était toujours assis sur le lit, le regardant de dos :

- Siwon. La voie dans laquelle tu t'engages le fera plus souffrir qu'autre chose.

Frissonnant à ces mots qui semblaient si véritables, sans en comprendre la raison, le concerné se figea, restant sur le pas de la porte :

- Que veux-tu dire ?  
- Tu le sais très bien. Sois honnête avec toi-même. Peut-être que Eunhyuk ou Kangin sont trop idiots pour le remarquer, ou que Sungmin et Ryeowook sont trop naïfs, mais crois-moi, on est plusieurs à avoir compris.  
- Compris quoi ?  
- Tu le réaliseras bien assez tôt. J'espère juste que ce sera avant que les choses ne s'aggravent.

Siwon préféra ne pas relever, et sortit de la chambre, encore surpris par les mots de Kyuhyun. Qu'avait-il deviné à son sujet, que lui-même ignorait ? C'était stupide comme raisonnement. Et s'il avait peur qu'il fasse du mal... Mais à qui ? Et pourquoi ? Siwon détestait faire souffrir les gens, même s'il lui arrivait de le faire par colère ou erreur.  
Ça lui paraissait insensé. Alors il préféra oublier, ou du moins, mettre ces remarques de côté.  
S'approchant de la chambre d'Heechul, Siwon hésita, mais toqua à la porte. Cette fois, il attendit une minute, puis deux. N'obtenant aucune réponse, et plus prudent, cette fois-ci, le chanteur ouvrit doucement la porte, et regarda par l'entrebâillement.  
Avec la lumière du matin, puisque le propriétaire de la pièce n'avait pas fermé les volets, il put distinguer le corps de son ami, allongé sur les draps de son lit, serrant un coussin contre lui. Heebum, son chat, était roulé en boule à ses côtés, dormant aussi profondément que son maître.  
Siwon se mit à déglutir, puis entra doucement dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il ne faisait pas tout à fait jour, et la lumière était très faible, ce pourquoi elle n'était pas suffisamment agressive pour réveiller le bel androgyne.  
Et dire qu'il avait dormi tout habillé. Sa chemise s'était même relevée, laissant dévoiler son ventre plat, alors que sa tête était lovée contre le coussin, laissant apercevoir un visage paisible, délicat, et incroyablement beau.  
Si proche de lui, le chanteur se pencha en avant, et souffla :

- Heechul...

Aucune réaction. Il avait dû se coucher très tard pour avoir un sommeil aussi profond. Lentement, la main de Siwon se posa sur sa nuque, effleurant ses cheveux, et il fut surprit de constater à quel point sa peau était douce.  
Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, alors que le jeune homme posait le genou sur le lit, se retrouvant presque à quatre pattes sur Heechul. Il se rendait à peine compte de la position ambiguë, tant il était obnubilé par le visage endormi de son ami.  
Il était vraiment magnifique.  
La main de Siwon, posée sur la nuque d'Heechul, remonta doucement pour caresser sa joue, son pouce passant par ses lèvres légèrement sèches. Plus d'une fois, il eut l'impression que son ami allait se réveiller, le faisant déglutir, mais il n'en fut rien.  
N'étant plus maître de rien, le chanteur descendit lentement aux clavicules, effleurant la peau si douce du bel androgyne. C'était la première fois qu'il le faisait aussi longtemps, et il se demandait comment Heechul faisait pour avoir un toucher aussi agréable. Il avait presque l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en passer.  
Sentant une douce chaleur envahir son bas-ventre, sans en comprendre la provenance, Siwon pencha doucement son visage vers celui d'Heechul :

- Miaou !

Sursautant aussitôt, le chanteur tourna la tête, et remarqua que Heebum s'était réveillé, s'approchant désormais de l'une de ses jambes pour s'y frotter en ronronnant. D'habitude, il le choyait facilement, mais là, il n'osait plus bouger :

- Hm...

Lorsqu'il entendit la voix du bel androgyne, Siwon tourna la tête, regardant ce dernier alors que son corps pivotait, se retrouvant face à celui du chanteur. Son visage semblait encore endormi, mais ses mains, elles, se posèrent sur les joues du jeune homme, lui arrachant un frisson électrique, alors que ses deux lèvres se détachaient l'une de l'autre pour prononcer un simple son :

- Hangeng...

Entendre le nom de leur ex-membre eut l'effet d'une douche froide pour le chanteur, qui resta immobile assez longtemps pour permettre à Heechul de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cette fois, ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec le fan-service qu'ils avaient pu réaliser jusque là, même si Siwon n'avait plus sentit la bouche du bel androgyne contre la sienne depuis plus de deux ans.  
C'était un baiser d'amour.  
Un baiser qui ne lui était pas destiné. Et son cœur se serra. C'était si doux, si agréable, mais en même temps, terriblement blessant et douloureux.  
Repoussant brutalement son ami, il se redressa en se tenant les lèvres. Et pour Heechul, ce fut suffisant pour se réveiller, ce pourquoi il se redressa en pestant :

- Aïe ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La main devant la bouche, Siwon fut hésitant, n'osant pas rappeler au bel androgyne ce qu'il venait de faire. De toute façon, il avait sûrement oublié, puisqu'il avait changé de ton :

- Siwon ? s'étonna Heechul en se frottant les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Hm... Rien.

Le chanteur enleva sa main. S'il signalait à Heechul que ce dernier l'avait embrassé pendant son sommeil, il risquait de se rappeler Hangeng. Et ça, il s'y refusait :

- Il faut se lever, maintenant. Tu passes trop de temps devant les écrans.  
- Ah, m'en parle pas ! grogna-t-il. Bon, j'arrive, t'en fais pas.

S'extirpant difficilement de son lit, tout en gratifiant son chat d'une caresse, Heechul s'étira, l'air encore un peu endormi, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain, laissant Siwon seul dans la chambre. Heebum descendit à son tour du lit, et vint se frotter contre les jambes du chanteur, qui l'ignora superbement.  
Il était encore trop choqué par ce qu'il venait de faire.  
Mais à quoi avait-il pensé, en touchant à son ami ?! Il ne pouvait se mentir, l'espace de quelques secondes, il avait ressentit un désir grandissant pour lui. Il avait voulu le caresser, l'embrasser, le faire rougir et le faire gémir. Et ce baiser... Siwon s'était même surpris à l'apprécier, à le trouver agréable.  
Il avait trouvé les lèvres d'un homme agréables...  
Heechul était peut-être très féminin, mais c'était un homme. Un garçon. Une personne du même sexe que lui.  
Était-il en manque, pour en arriver à de telles extrémités ? Bon, il était vrai que, si on regardait bien, ça faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de petite amie, et comme tout homme, les effets de l'abstinence se faisaient sentir.  
Sans doute était-ce pour cela qu'il avait si ardemment désiré son ami. Et ça devenait grave.

La journée s'était passée très lentement. Tentant d'oublier son malaise, Siwon avait fait comme si de rien n'était avec Heechul. Une matinée d'enregistrement, puis de répétitions, jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne le tournage de son drama. Éloigné des Super Junior, il pouvait enfin respirer, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour se décharger de toute cette frustration accumulée.  
Alors il en devenait presque exécrable, et répondait mal au personnel et aux employés, comme si c'était de leur faute. Tout ça parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre sa propre réaction.  
Il n'était pas homo, ça non ! Le chanteur préférait les femmes ! Leurs corps, leurs personnalités, tout ! Les hommes, eux, n'avaient rien d'intéressants. Bon, certes, Heechul avait vraiment la peau douce, mais c'était parce qu'il entretenait ce côté féminin, donc ça n'avait rien à voir.  
Non, Siwon avait juste été gêné. Gêné, c'est tout. Il ne ressentait aucun désir ni aucune pulsion malsaine ! Jamais !  
La sonnerie de son téléphone sortit le jeune homme de ses pensées, qui poussa un soupir en se redressant, avant de répondre, reconnaissant Ryeowook :

- Allô ?  
- Siwon ? Reviens vite ce soir !  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Henry et Zhou Mi arrivent en Corée ! Alors ce soir, c'est la fête !  
- Encore ? répondit Siwon avec un sourire amusé. Et je suppose que c'est toi qui prépare tout encore.  
- Oui, soupira le jeune garçon. Mais Yesung m'a promis de m'aider.  
- Et il tient toujours ses promesses ?  
- Toujours. Bon, on t'attend alors.  
- Très bien, je vous rejoins là-bas. À ce soir.

Tout en raccrochant, le chanteur se sentit rassuré. Avec Zhou Mi et Henry dans les parages, il pourrait penser un peu à autre chose, ce qui, avouons-le, le troublait beaucoup en ce moment. Depuis le retour d'Heechul, il n'était plus lui-même.  
C'en devenait presque gênant.

Lorsque Siwon arriva à l'appartement, tout avait déjà été installé pour accueillir les deux derniers membres de Super Junior. Officiellement, ils n'en faisaient pas partie, vu la pression des fans, et n'appartenaient qu'à une sous-unité, les Super Junior M, qui établissaient leurs activités en Chine. Auparavant, Hangeng était le leader, mais puisqu'il était totalement séparé de la boîte de production, il n'était plus membre, et ce rôle était revenu à Zhou Mi.  
Quant à Henry, le violoniste canadien, ils le connaissaient depuis plus longtemps, ayant tourné un clip avec lui dans lequel il apparaissait. Au début, les Super Junior s'étaient montrés hostiles à son arrivée, ne s'entendant pas avec lui. Mais par la suite, de fil en aiguille, des liens s'étaient créés, et Siwon avait fini par apprécier sa présence.  
Ces deux-là lui manquaient toujours, lorsqu'ils partaient en Chine.  
Accueilli par Shindong lorsqu'il arriva, ce dernier lui fit un grand sourire :

- Il manque plus que Heechul et Kyuhyun. Ils sont partis les chercher à l'aéroport. Ils ne devraient plus tarder.  
- Très bien.

Tout ce qu'il devait faire, c'était de ne pas penser à Heechul, c'est tout. Et ses problèmes lui passeraient :

- Je peux aider ?  
- Mets la table, s'il te plaît, ou Wookie va nous faire une crise.  
- Très bien, très bien, s'exécuta Siwon en laissant échapper un léger rire.

Prenant les assiettes et les baguettes, il s'empressa de tout installer à disposition. Ils seraient tout de même douze, ça faisait du monde dans le salon.  
Néanmoins, en revenant dans la cuisine, le jeune homme fut surpris de constater quelque chose :

- De l'alcool ? Il y en a beaucoup, cette fois.  
- Je sais, mais Kangin en voulait, et Heechul aussi, alors on a prit du rab.  
- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a la trentaine qu'il doit forcément s'enivrer.  
- Laisse, si ça peut l'amuser.

La discussion coupa court, puisque la porte s'ouvrit. Et au même moment, un homme d'une taille honorable se rua dans l'appartement, sans même enlever ses chaussures, afin de se jeter sur Siwon pour l'enlacer :

- Shi Yuaaaaaan !

Reconnaissant son nom chinois, le chanteur eut un sourire, et se dégagea pour regarder Zhou Mi. Ses cheveux bruns retombaient en frange longue sur ses yeux noirs, et un sourire bienfaiteur et adorable se dessina sur son visage :

- Tu m'as manqué !  
- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué.  
- Moi aussi, j'ai le droit de lui faire un câlin !

Un homme plus petit, aux cheveux noirs en bataille et au visage enfantin, ce qui n'était pas étonnant, vu son jeune âge par rapport aux autres, s'approcha à son tour :

- Henry, je ne t'oublie pas.  
- Y a intérêt.

Étreignant son ami à son tour, Siwon accueillit les deux membres chinois dans ses bras, puis eut un sourire :

- Vous avez fait bon voyage ?  
- Oui, ça va, soupira Henry.  
- C'est juste que...

Kyuhyun entra à son tour, mais seul. Heechul ne suivit que quelques minutes après, le visage sombre, et passa devant ses amis avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, sans un mot, sous le regard stupéfait de chacun des membres :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta Ryeowook.  
- On a juste fait une gaffe, soupira Zhou Mi.  
- Laquelle ? grogna Siwon.

Henry et Zhou Mi se regardèrent, semblant mal à l'aise. Kyuhyun, lui, regarda ses collègues en croisant les bras, puis soupira :

- Hangeng s'est trouvé une petite amie.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Petite précision :** Hello ! Nouveau chapitre ! Merci au premier commentaire, il m'a vraiment fait plaisir ^^  
Et cette fois-ci... LEMON ! Haha, je vous laisse profiter, mais pour ceux et celles voulant s'abstenir, le passage est encadré par des **/!\/!\/!\/!\**. Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Ah, c'est toujours aussi délicieux !  
- Wookie, t'es un chef !

Alors que les compliments fusaient de toute part, le petit cuisinier des Super Junior se mit à rougir, jusqu'à ce que Yesung l'attrape par le cou, afin de lui frotter les cheveux. Aussitôt, Ryeowook protesta :

- Eh ! Lâche-moi !  
- J'ai le droit de complimenter notre cuistot, non ?  
- Lâche-le, il va nous faire une crise, intervint Sungmin.

Yesung lâcha son otage à contre-cœur, ce dernier préférant s'éloigner pour se cacher derrière Siwon. Le concerné eut un petit sourire, canette de bière à la main, et tapota la tête de son ami, avant de regarder le reste du groupe.  
Après l'annonce de la nouvelle, Heechul s'était enfermé dans sa chambre une petite heure, histoire de se calmer. Personne n'avait osé le déranger, jusqu'à ce que Kyuhyun vienne le chercher. Déprime ou pas, selon lui, il devrait au moins profiter de la présence de Zhou Mi et Henry, surtout qu'il ne les avait pas vus depuis longtemps. Alors il avait réussi ce que personne n'avait pensé faire : il avait ramené la diva, fraîche et toujours aussi belle. Le bel androgyne semblait presque avoir complètement oublié l'annonce, et était redevenu leur ami taquin et narcissique que tout le monde connaissait.  
Et Siwon, dans tout ça ? Il n'était pas dupe. Si lui-même avait eu l'impression de recevoir un coup de massue lorsqu'il avait apprit que Hangeng avait tourné la page, il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que Heechul avait dû traverser. Pourtant, il ne savait pas d'où venait toute cette rancœur. Normalement, il aurait dû être ravi. Il avait toujours su que les relations entre hommes ne pouvaient pas marcher, et sa vérité se confirmait, avec le fait que le jeune chinois se soit trouvé une petite amie.  
Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il si en colère ?  
L'amour qu'il avait porté à Heechul, c'était du vent ?! Comment pouvait-il si facilement abandonner, alors que son ancien amant en pleurait encore tous les soirs, dans sa douche ou dans son lit, quand personne ne le regardait, et ce quatre ans plus tard ?  
Avait-il vu son état ? Non, il était bien trop occupé avec sa copine ! Ce n'était pas lui qui avait dû aider Heechul à se remettre de sa dépression après son départ ! Et encore maintenant, ce n'était pas lui non plus qui avait vu le bel androgyne courir dans sa chambre, détruit par la révélation.  
Le chanteur n'était pas stupide. Même si son ami se paraît de son plus beau sourire, il souffrait à l'intérieur. Il souffrait atrocement. Mais il faisait semblant, comme il avait toujours su le faire.  
Siwon ne pourrait jamais pardonner à ceux qui auront fait pleurer Heechul. Et sur cette pensée, il prit une nouvelle canette, ne sachant même plus où il en était, et sentant la tête lui tourner :

- Alors, Zhou Mi, demanda Shindong, ce drama ?  
- Oh, si tout se passe bien, le premier épisode est diffusé demain soir, répondit le concerné.

Heechul eut un petit sourire, et donna une pichenette sur le front de Zhou Mi :

- Des infos croustillantes à faire partager, alors ?  
- Pas du tout, fit le jeune homme d'un air gêné.

Le bel androgyne le mettait souvent assez mal à l'aise, ce qui amusa le reste du groupe. Au moins, chacun faisait des efforts pour oublier le désagréable début de soirée. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que les talents de certains d'entre eux ne se révèlent :

- Pouah !

Le cri de Kangin fit sursauter Siwon, qui tourna la tête, s'apercevant que le gros baraqué était couvert de ce qui semblait être une boisson gazeuse, et plus particulièrement du Coca-cola. À la main, une canette ouverte et dégoulinante. Cette dernière lui avait certainement explosé à la figure lorsqu'il l'avait ouverte.  
Cherchant le coupable des yeux, le baraqué des Super Junior ne tarda pas à croiser le regard de Kyuhyun, qui affichait déjà un sourire machiavélique :

- Toi...  
- Je t'avais dit que je me vengerais... ricana Kyuhyun.  
- TU VAS ME LE PAYER !

Voulant attraper le maknae, Kangin se jeta sur lui, mais Shindong s'interposa, bloquant son ami, afin de l'empêcher de s'en prendre à lui. Nullement impressionné, Kyuhyun continua de sourire, narguant Kangin. Mais retenu par Shindong, il ne put lutter plus longtemps, et poussa un grognement :

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

Et aussitôt, il se dégagea, afin de se diriger vers la salle de bain de sa chambre. Henry et Zhou Mi, médusés, se tournèrent vers Sungmin pour avoir des explications :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Dispute habituelle, soupira le lapin des Super Junior. Je propose qu'on en tienne pas compte, et qu'on reprenne la soirée.  
- T'as bien raison, intervint Heechul, amusons-nous !

Personne ne posa plus de questions, et chacun reprit les discussions, afin que la soirée continue. Kangin revint les voir peu de temps après, tout frais, mais se tint éloigné de Kyuhyun. Pourtant, vu son regard, Siwon suspectait bien qu'il devait déjà être en train de préparer sa vengeance. Puis, doucement, son regard se posa sur Donghae, qui était assis à ses côtés. Ce dernier ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur, et ne quittait pas Eunhyuk des yeux, alors que le danseur discutait avec Henry en jouant avec son portable.  
Donnant un petit coup de coude, Siwon récupéra l'attention de son meilleur ami, et souffla :

- Tout va bien ?  
- Hein ? Bah... Bien sûr...  
- Tu n'as pas l'air très convaincu.

Donghae poussa un petit soupir, et répondit :

- Je ne sais pas... Je sais plus trop où j'en suis. Quoique je fasse, quoique je dise, il ne me regarde pas, et il se moque de ce que je ressens pour lui.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
- … J'arrive pas à réfléchir, en sa présence, ça me dépasse. J'en peux plus, et j'en étouffe presque.  
- Donghae...

Sentant la rancœur monter en lui, Siwon s'apprêta à prendre son ami dans ses bras, mais ce dernier se redressa aussitôt, se mordant la lèvre, avant de répondre :

- Désolé... Je ne me sens pas en forme. J'ai dû un peu trop boire. Je vous laisse.

Et sans attendre, il quitta la pièce, allant s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Henry tourna la tête, inquiet, mais personne ne le rassura du regard. Il se sentait peiné pour son ami, mais avait l'impression que s'il intervenait, ça serait pire.  
Siwon, lui, s'aperçut qu'Eunhyuk avait changé d'attitude, et regardait la porte de la chambre de son meilleur ami de loin, comme s'il hésitait également à y aller. Fronçant les sourcils, le chanteur poussa un soupir. Est-ce qu'il allait un jour comprendre qu'il faisait plus de mal que de bien ? C'était trop lui demander ?  
Sauf que le jeune homme ne put réellement lui dire en face, déjà à cause de la présence des autres membres, mais également par la sonnerie qui se mit à résonner dans la pièce.  
_Oh My Super Girl nǐ shì wǒ de Baby Girl !_  
Reconnaissant l'une des chansons des Super Junior M, Siwon tourna automatiquement la tête vers Zhou Mi, qui sortit son téléphone portable. Constatant le nom de l'appelant, il poussa un soupir, puis regarda Heechul, avant de lui tendre l'appareil :

- Tiens... Prends-le.

Surpris, comme tous les autres, le bel androgyne prit le téléphone. Reconnaissant sûrement le nom, il devint blême, puis regarda le jeune chinois avec des yeux écarquillés, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Zhou Mi ne fit qu'afficher un sourire compatissant :

- Vas-y. On a fait exprès de lui demander de le faire.

Henry hocha la tête, accompagnant son ami. Comprenant qu'ils l'avaient fait pour lui, Heechul acquiesça, et décrocha, avant d'aller à son tour dans sa chambre, ne voulant pas rendre sa conversation publique, visiblement.  
Mais Siwon, lui, n'avait pas besoin d'un dessin pour savoir de qui il s'agissait :

- C'est... Hangeng ? osa Ryeowook.  
- Oui, opina Henry. On lui a dit de nous appeler quand il aurait finit son travail, parce qu'on sait que ça a été dur pour Chullie.  
- Histoire qu'ils aient une conversation, l'un avec l'autre.  
- … Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? intervint Siwon.

Les regards se tournèrent aussitôt vers le chanteur, comme surpris de son intervention. Zhou Mi et Henry encore plus, surtout en apercevant une lueur de colère dans les yeux noirs de leur ami :

- Comment ça ?  
- Vous lui annoncez que son ex s'est trouvé une copine, pour que juste après, ils se téléphonent ?  
- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, souffla Henry. Je pense que cette histoire ne concerne qu'eux, et Heechul n'a pas refusé l'appel.  
- Évidemment, qu'il n'allait pas refuser !

Siwon laissa son sang bouillir, comme emporté, et sûrement aidé par toute la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité. Ryeowook sursauta, et Shindong écarquilla les yeux, tandis que Kyuhyun le regardait avec un air soupçonneux :

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'inquiéta Zhou Mi.  
- … Rien du tout.

Mais sans rien ajouter de plus, Siwon s'éclipsa pour aller dans la salle de bain d'une chambre au hasard, à son tour, laissant les membres du groupe en plan. La soirée ne s'annonçait pas si bien, pour le retour des deux chinois, mais le chanteur s'en fichait bien.  
Allant près de l'évier, le jeune homme se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage. Évidemment, il était encore en-dehors. Il était toujours en-dehors. Mais est-ce que les autres réalisaient à quel point Heechul risquait de souffrir, en nourrissant un peu plus la flamme qui l'animait ? À quoi est-ce que ça rimait de reparler à Hangeng ?!  
Non... Bien sûr, le chanteur ne voulait pas non plus qu'ils coupent totalement les ponts. Lui-même avait rendu plus d'une fois visite à son ami, lors de ses voyages en Chine. Mais là, ce n'était qu'en tant qu'ami. Pour le bel androgyne, c'était bien autre chose, qui le faisait souffrir encore maintenant. Pouvait-on dire de lui qu'il était « en-dehors » de cette histoire ? Alors qu'il se souciait tant du bien-être de son ami ?  
Le visage encore trempé, Siwon prit une serviette, et s'essuya, avant de quitter la salle de bain. Néanmoins, au lieu de retourner dans la pièce commune, il s'approcha de la porte de la chambre d'Heechul, encore ouverte. Et des bribes de conversation lui parvinrent :

- Non, non... Je ne t'en veux pas. C'est pas comme s'il restait de l'espoir.

Sentant son sang se glacer, le chanteur s'approcha un peu plus, et se colla au mur, écoutant ce que son ami répondait au téléphone, la voix tremblante :

- Oui, je mange bien, je t'ai dit. Une princesse comme moi, ça se maintient en forme, quand même... Quoi ? Mais non, j'ai pas dit ça ! Et arrête de mythonner, je pleure pas. Je ne pleure jamais, et surtout pas pour toi...

Cette fois, Siwon écarquilla les yeux, et ouvrit brusquement la porte. Heechul sursauta, et se retourna, laissant apercevoir son visage en larmes, et ses yeux rouges. Le sang du chanteur ne fit qu'un tour, et, appliquant le verrou derrière lui, sur la porte, il s'approcha du bel androgyne, qui ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui se passait, et cacha son visage :

- Siwon, tu...

Ne lui laissant nullement le temps de répondre, Siwon arracha le portable des mains d'Heechul, puis répondit :

- Il te rappellera une autre fois, okay ?

Et il raccrocha aussitôt, sous le regard ébahi de son ami. Regard qui devint bientôt noir de colère :

- Non mais pour qui est-ce que tu te prends, là ?! Ça va pas, non ?!

Il n'obtint toutefois aucune réponse, mais fut ébahi lorsque Siwon jeta le portable comme un vulgaire objet, avant de poser son regard sur lui. Regard brûlant. Regard que Heechul n'avait jamais vu, et qui l'inquiéta subitement.  
Reculant doucement, le bel androgyne ne fut pas assez rapide, et Siwon le plaqua aussitôt au mur. Le souffle coupé, étourdi, Heechul sentit les mains de son ami bloquer ses poignets, l'empêchant de se dégager :

- Si... Siwon ! Qu'est-ce que tu fa...

Il ne put finir sa phrase que ses lèvres vinrent s'écraser contre les siennes. Le chanteur ne se sentait plus. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines. La simple vision de son ami en larmes avait suffit pour déclencher un déclic. Il ne se contrôlait plus, désormais, et ne souhaitait qu'une chose, actuellement.  
Tentant de forcer le passage avec la langue, Siwon parvint à l'introduire dans la bouche d'Heechul, alors que ce dernier tentait vainement de se débattre, sans y parvenir. Enivré par son odeur naturelle, le jeune homme se mit à approfondir le baiser, contre l'avis de l'intéressé.  
Toutefois, ce dernier ne cessa pas le combat, et mordit son agresseur, afin de le faire reculer. Poussant un grognement de douleur, Siwon décolla ses lèvres, mais sans lâcher les poignets d'Heechul, qui retrouva doucement son souffle :

- Siwon... Arrête ça... Tu as bu... H... !

Le bel androgyne étouffa un gémissement lorsque la jambe de Siwon se glissa entre les siennes. Mine de rien, ça faisait presque quatre ans, depuis le départ d'Hangeng, que personne ne l'avait touché, et il commençait à ressentir les effets du manque.  
Le remarquant, Siwon approcha son visage, et vint mordiller l'oreille du bel androgyne, descendant le long de son cou pour l'embrasser. Ses mains, quant à elles, se glissèrent dans celles d'Heechul, entrelaçant leurs doigts, sans relâcher la pression, afin qu'il reste emprisonné :

- Siwon...

Poussant un soupir de bien-être à cause de ses baisers, Heechul écarquilla les yeux en le voyant serrer ses mains. Et peu à peu, sa résistance se mit à faiblir. Siwon s'en rendit compte, et vint même mordiller ses clavicules si tentantes, passant sa langue sur sa peau si douce et blanche.  
Il en devenait presque fou. Le parfum et le toucher d'Heechul le provoquaient au possible, comme s'il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Personne n'avait le droit de le faire pleurer, de l'éloigner de lui, de le considérer comme non-concerné par ses affaires. Siwon voulait Heechul pour lui seul. Il voulait être celui qui le ferait rire, qui le ferait sourire. Et en cet instant, la chose qu'il voulait, c'était le faire gémir.  
Et comme abandonné à lui, le bel androgyne n'opposa plus aucune résistance, soupirant de plaisir à ses baisers et ses morsures. Comprenant alors qu'il avait le champ libre, le chanteur ne se fit pas prier, et s'écarta doucement, arrachant un grognement de frustration à son amant d'un soir. Mais ça ne dura pas longtemps, puisqu'il s'empara aussitôt de sa taille, et le poussa brusquement sur le lit :

**/!\/!\/!\/!\**

- Hé !

Déboussolé, Heechul se redressa, et s'aperçut que Siwon s'approchait de lui, tout en enlevant son haut, dévoilant son torse musclé et ses abdos parfaitement dessinés. Les fameux abdominaux des Super Junior, qui faisaient tant d'envieux.  
La différence de force était indéniable, et bien vite, Heechul se retrouva allongé, le chanteur sur lui. Ce dernier s'empara de son poignet gauche, qu'il bloqua avec force, tandis que son autre main ne s'embarrassa pas de douceur, préférant arracher le haut du bel androgyne afin de dévoiler son torse blanc et fin. En d'autres circonstances, Heechul se serait très certainement mit en colère contre son ami, pour avoir osé bousiller son top qui lui avait coûté une fortune. Mais là, il devait le reconnaître, il était plus excité qu'autre chose devant la lueur animal qui animait les yeux de Siwon. Son souffle était rauque et rapide, et ses pupilles dilatées.  
Le chanteur ne pensait plus à rien, à part une seule chose : il désirait Heechul. Il le désirait si fort qu'il était même presque prêt à le prendre avec violence. De ce fait, sa main vint aussitôt masser son entrejambe, arrachant un gémissement plaintif au bel androgyne, tandis que ses lèvres descendaient à son torse, afin de mordiller ses boutons de chaire.  
C'était la première fois que Siwon découvrait le corps d'un homme de cette façon. Il avait toujours crû qu'il en serait dégoûté, que le physique masculin était quelque chose qu'il se refuserait de toucher. Pas de douce poitrine, et quelque chose d'encombrant en-dessous de la ceinture, sans oublier les muscles un peu plus développés au niveau des abdominaux.  
Et pourtant, en cet instant, le chanteur ne s'était jamais senti aussi excité. Il avait l'impression de découvrir de toutes nouvelles sensations, comme s'il venait de se confronter à quelque chose de merveilleux qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Et emporté dans cette spirale, il ne voulait plus que ça s'arrête.  
Glissant sa main dans le pantalon d'Heechul, le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre, excité d'avance par ce qu'il allait découvrir, tandis que la main libre du bel androgyne se glissa dans ses cheveux, les agrippant avec force. Ça ne faisait pas mal. Au contraire, ça l'émoustillait encore plus.  
Son souffle s'accéléra lorsqu'il recommença à masser l'entrejambe de son amant d'un soir, et ce à même la peau. C'était si chaud et doux à la fois, et pourtant, la bestialité du chanteur n'en fut que décuplée, alors qu'Heechul poussait de plus en plus de gémissements significatifs. Très sensible à cause de l'abstinence, il commença à gigoter, et agrippa plus fort les cheveux de Siwon :

- Ha...

Les yeux fermés, il s'enivrait du plaisir, basculant la tête en arrière, tandis que Siwon remontait doucement avec sa langue, partant du nombril, longeant le torse, passant par le cou pour arriver jusqu'au menton, jouant avec la pointe. Puis, une fois de plus, il compressa ses lèvres contre celles du bel androgyne. Mais, plus docile, ce dernier ouvrit doucement la bouche, et échangea un baiser plus passionné avec Siwon, qui eut l'impression de perdre complètement la tête.  
Toutefois, leur étreinte ne dura pas longtemps, puisque Heechul décolla doucement ses lèvres, et attrapa de sa main libre celle de Siwon, afin de faire glisser deux de ses doigts dans sa bouche. La vision plus qu'excitante que lui offrait le bel androgyne provoqua le chanteur. Sans attendre, il fit glisser le pantalon et le caleçon de son amant d'un soir, afin que ce dernier se retrouve entièrement nu. Il avait envie de le posséder en cet instant, de l'avoir pour lui seul, et de montrer que personne n'avait le droit de le toucher à part lui.  
Mais il se retint, parce que, même si c'était la première fois qu'il touchait un homme, il se doutait qu'il risquait de lui faire mal.  
Retirant doucement ses doigts de la bouche d'Heechul, le regard de ce dernier lui indiqua ce qu'il devait faire, et Siwon fit doucement glisser sa main le long de la taille du bel androgyne, afin d'arriver jusqu'à son fessier. Là, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de déglutir, mais glissa un doigt à l'intérieur, puis deux. Heechul étouffa un gémissement de douleur et de plaisir mélangé, et s'accrocha aux épaules musclées du chanteur, qui commença les mouvements. C'était ainsi qu'il fallait procéder, pour le préparer, donc...  
Excité par les gémissements du bel androgyne, Siwon ne se priva pas pour continuer, et retourna l'embrasser. Il ne savait pas pendant combien de temps il devait le faire, mais tout ce qui comptait, c'était que son amant d'un soir prenne le plus de plaisir possible, et ce grâce à lui.  
Puis, enfin, l'une des mains se posa sur le torse de Siwon, afin de le repousser. Ses yeux étaient brillants, presque suppliants :

- Viens... Je ne peux plus attendre...

Les mots d'Heechul provoquèrent Siwon au paroxysme. Retirant ses doigts, il lâcha le poignet du bel androgyne, puis ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet, avant de prendre un préservatif.  
Désormais nu, préparé, il écarta doucement les cuisses du jeune homme, puis, excité au possible, ne put se résoudre à y aller doucement, et pénétra Heechul d'un seul coup.  
Ce dernier étouffa un cri de douleur en serrant l'oreiller contre lui. Hors de question que les autres membres l'entendent. Si Siwon avait l'air d'être dans sa bulle, le bel androgyne, lui, n'avait pas oublié, et préférait éviter que ses amis viennent tambouriner à sa porte.  
Lâchant les cuisses de son amant d'un soir, le chanteur vint à nouveau glisser sa main droite dans celle gauche d'Heechul, entrelaçant leurs doigts, pendant que l'autre prenait appui sur le matelas.  
Le souffle rapide, poussant des râles de plaisir, le jeune homme entama aussitôt des mouvements puissants, et plutôt violents, et le coussin ne fut pas suffisant pour le bel androgyne, qui poussa des cris de plaisir et de douleur. Il s'en cachait presque, mais cela déplut à Siwon, qui écarta l'oreiller d'un seul coup. Il voulait voir le visage d'Heechul, et il ne fut pas déçu. Ce dernier était rouge de plaisir, les yeux brillants, presque en larmes, et le souffle accéléré, comme s'il n'arrivait plus à respirer :

- H... !

Le jeune homme ne se retint pas, et donna des coups de rein si brutaux que le bel androgyne glissait sur le matelas au même rythme, manquant plus d'une fois de se cogner la tête. Et pourtant, il avait presque l'air d'apprécier la sauvagerie dont Siwon faisait preuve, poussant de nombreux grognements de plaisir. Et ce, jusqu'à ce que le chanteur touche sa prostate, lui arrachant un son plus aigu et érotique encore :

- Ha !

Comprenant qu'il était passé par un endroit plus sensible, Siwon repassa par la même zone, touchant la prostate à plusieurs reprises. Il ne se contrôlait plus, s'enivrant un peu plus du visage d'Heechul, alors que ce dernier basculait la tête en arrière.  
Mais, sûrement à cause du manque, le bel androgyne sentit sa fin approcher à grande allure. Et puisque c'était sa première fois avec un homme, en plus d'autres raisons, Siwon n'était pas dans un meilleur état.  
Constatant qu'ils viendraient sûrement en même temps, Heechul étouffa un gémissement, et entoura le cou du chanteur, sa main libre agrippant son dos afin d'y planter ses ongles. Siwon poussa un grognement de contentement, et serra plus fort l'autre main de son amant d'un soir.  
Ils étaient si proches du paroxysme, tous les deux, au point que le bel androgyne sentit sa vue se troubler, et sa respiration se bloquer. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, au moment même où il atteignit l'orgasme tant recherché :

- Hangeng !

Le bel androgyne atteignit le paroxysme, et se laissa retomber en arrière.

**/!\/!\/!\/!\**

Siwon n'avait pas rêvé. Il s'était relâché exactement au même instant. Il avait atteint l'orgasme, en même temps qu'Heechul, au moment où ce dernier hurlait le nom d'un autre.  
Une vive douleur s'empara du chanteur, alors qu'il se laissait retomber sur le corps brûlant de son amant d'un soir. Ne parvenant pas à retrouver sa respiration, il regarda le bel androgyne, alors que ce dernier semblait s'être évanoui sous la vague de plaisir.  
Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Il avait appelé Hangeng...  
Hangeng...  
Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi toujours lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de plus ? Siwon ne parvenait pas à comprendre. C'était bien avec lui qu'il s'était laissé faire, pourtant ! Ils venaient de se donner l'un à l'autre, et même s'il avait été brutal avec lui, Heechul s'était laissé faire, de son plein gré.  
Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne le considérait-il pas ? Était-il si insignifiant à ses yeux, pour qu'il appelle un autre que lui, au moment de l'orgasme ?  
Les yeux brouillés, Siwon se sentit perdu. Les effets de l'alcool et du plaisir récent eurent raison de lui, mais dans un ultime élan de possession, il serra le corps d'Heechul contre lui, au moment de s'endormir, comme s'il souhaitait l'enchaîner à lui.  
À jamais.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Petite précision :** Nouveau flash-back ! J'espère ne pas vous faire pleurer dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Toutes les nuits, depuis presque quatre ans, Siwon faisait le même rêve. Ou plutôt, ce même cauchemar. Sous des formes différentes, certes, mais dont le fond restait le même. Ce moment où Heechul lui balançait au visage ses quatre vérités, parce qu'il était détruit par le chagrin.  
Détruit par sa séparation avec Hangeng.  
Si seulement Siwon avait pu empêcher ça.

-2009-

Un an. Cela faisait plus d'un an que Siwon et le reste du groupe avait apprit pour Hangeng et Heechul. Si la discrétion avait été de mise, plus personne ne semblait faire attention à leur histoire, même si la plupart d'entre eux avaient finit par s'attacher au petit couple des Super Junior. Shindong les dorlotait presque, et Sungmin disait souvent qu'il les trouvait « adorables ». Leeteuk, de son côté, faisait tout pour les protéger. Des rumeurs, des insultes, des malaises. Très peu de personnes étaient au courant, dans le milieu, et leur patron avait même tenu à ce que le secret soit bien gardé.  
Mais en-dehors de ça, un seul était encore gêné par la situation. S'il avait accepté le fait qu'ils soient ensemble tous les deux, il avait encore un peu de mal à les voir sans déglutir, sans se sentir gêné. Bien sûr, ils étaient assez pudiques, ou du moins, Hangeng, pour ne pas s'embrasser devant les autres, ou alors à la volée, parce qu'ils respectaient les états d'âme de chacun.  
Et de toute façon, le problème le plus important qu'affrontaient actuellement les Super Junior, ce n'étaient pas leur couple. C'était Hangeng en lui-même. Depuis plus d'un an, le jeune chinois n'avait pas réussi à obtenir un seul jour de congé, ni même de vacances, quand les membres avaient eu le droit de rentrer chez eux quelques journées. Il ne voyait ses parents que lors de ses déplacements en Chine, et ne pouvait pas profiter d'autres loisirs comme ses amis coréens.  
Et cela commença à se voir. Faisant de plus en plus de malaises, sa santé commença à se dégrader, au point qu'il dût consulter un médecin. Surmenage, et beaucoup trop de stress. Il devait se reposer, d'après lui, mais encore fallait-il que l'agence le lui autorise.  
Ce pourquoi Siwon et Heechul attendaient devant le bureau, tous les deux. Le chanteur avait accepté d'accompagner son ami androgyne, parce qu'il tenait malgré tout à ses deux collègues. Ce dernier tapait nerveusement du pied, tout en pianotant sur ses bras croisés avec ses doigts. Ses cheveux noirs étaient plus courts, avec une frange retombant sur un seul œil. Il faisait un peu plus masculin que d'habitude, même si ses attitudes de diva ne le quittaient pas :

- Ils en mettent du temps !  
- Sois patient, je suis sûr que tout ira bien, souffla Siwon.  
- Je ne sais pas... Ce sont quand même de grands enfoirés avec lui, juste parce qu'il est chinois.  
- Heechul ! gronda le chanteur.  
- Mais quoi, c'est vrai ! Tu te souviens pas, à nos débuts ? Ce masque horrible qu'il a été obligé de porter quand il dansait avec nous... Et encore, quand il avait le droit de monter sur scène. C'est pas un hasard s'il n'a même pas pu se reposer depuis tout ce temps !  
- Oui, je m'en souviens...  
- Eux, comme les pisseuses qui ne voulaient pas de lui à cause de ses origines. Merde, il est plus coréen que nous tous !  
- Heechul...

Siwon posa la main sur l'épaule de son ami, qui leva la tête pour regarder le chanteur :

- Je sais que tu es en colère, mais ne t'en fais pas. Là, il a une ordonnance du médecin. Je ne pense pas qu'ils vont lui interdire ne serait-ce qu'une journée...  
- … Tu as raison. Je deviens parano, c'est pas bon pour la peau.

Poussant un soupir, le bel androgyne dégagea son épaule, au regret de Siwon. Pourquoi, au regret, d'ailleurs ?  
Mais le chanteur ne se posa pas plus de questions, puisque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant Hangeng sortir. Ses cheveux courts avaient retrouvé leur teint corbeau habituel, et en bataille. En revanche, il n'était pas en train de sourire, ce qui inquiéta aussitôt son petit ami :

- Hangeng ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?  
- … Ils ne veulent rien entendre. Ce ne serait pas rentable que j'arrête quelques jours, et 4h par nuit pour dormir, c'est bien suffisant, d'après eux.  
- Quoi ?! Mais... Je vais leur dire deux mots, oui !

S'apprêtant à forcer le passage, le bel androgyne fut aussitôt stoppé par Hangeng, qui le prit dans ses bras, le retenant par la taille :

- Tu ne vas nulle part.  
- Mais attends, on va pas les laisser faire, alors que t'es en train de te détruire !  
- … Siwon. Tu peux nous laisser ?

Le concerné écarquilla les yeux. Si bien sûr, il avait été choqué d'apprendre que leur agence avait refusé d'autoriser Hangeng à se reposer, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devrait être ainsi mis à l'écart. N'était-il pas leur ami ? Il pouvait tout entendre, non ?  
Serrant le poing, le chanteur hocha néanmoins la tête. Sans doute voulait-il s'expliquer avec... _son amant_. Et dans ce cas, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il s'éloigne :

- Très bien.

Quittant le couloir, néanmoins, Siwon ne s'éloigna pas beaucoup, et se colla au mur perpendiculaire, afin de s'y adosser, écoutant la conversation.  
Pensant leur ami suffisamment éloigné, Hangeng continua de garder Heechul dans ses bras, puis tourna la tête, afin de le regarder :

- Heechul, calme-toi, d'accord ?  
- Que je me calme ?! Hangeng, ces types te prennent pour un moins que rien ! Tu sais ce que sont ces mecs ? Des racistes ! Des racistes et des profiteurs ! Qu'ils nous fassent travailler à fond, passe encore, mais toi, ils te traitent comme un chien ! Comment est-ce que je pourrai accepter ça ?!  
- Parce que c'est dans mon contrat.

Heechul écarquilla aussitôt les yeux, et cessa de bouger, observant le jeune chinois, qui semblait vraiment gêné :

- Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
- … Quand je suis arrivé, je ne parlais pas encore très bien coréen. Je n'avais que dix-huit ans, alors j'ai fais confiance à mon traducteur, mais apparemment, certaines clauses lui ont échappé.  
- Et dans ces clauses, y a marqué « pas de congé », peut-être ?!  
- Non, pas exactement, mais...  
- Alors pour moi, ça vaut rien du tout ! Et même s'il y avait, ces rats ont juste profité de ta faiblesse ! Je sais pas ce qui me retient de...

Le bel androgyne ne put continuer, puisque Hangeng venait de lui prendre le menton avec sa main, afin de l'embrasser avec fougue. Surpris au début, Heechul tenta de se dégager sans grande conviction, puis posa finalement ses mains sur le torse de son petit ami, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier décolle ses lèvres :

- … Essaie pas de m'amadouer avec un baiser.  
- Je n'essaie pas de t'amadouer, Heechul. Je veux juste que tu te calmes, d'accord ?  
- Comment le pourrais-je ?

L'une des mains du bel androgyne se glissa dans le cou du jeune chinois, afin de caresser sa peau, puis il remonta à ses cheveux. Il était si fou de cet homme, et le voir à ce point affaibli, pour des raisons aussi ridicules, ça le rendait vert de rage. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, c'était que son amant soit heureux, épanoui. Qu'ils continuent tous les deux leurs activités avec leurs amis, tout en s'avouant leur amour tous les soirs, riant et profitant de leurs moments intimes pour partager bien plus encore.  
Et là, il avait l'impression que leur agence était même en train de le leur voler :

- Ils sont en train de te tuer... Ils te tuent à petit feu, et j'ai l'impression d'être complètement impuissant.  
- Heechul... Tant que je t'ai avec moi, je peux tout surmonter.

Dos contre le mur, Hangeng attira encore Heechul à lui, puis caressa doucement ses cheveux, afin de l'apaiser. Toujours pas convaincu, mais comprenant qu'il faisait pire que mieux, le bel androgyne vint simplement blottir son visage contre le cou de son petit ami, soufflant doucement :

- Ne t'éloigne pas de moi.  
- Je ne m'éloigne pas. Je suis là...

Déposant un baiser sur son front, le jeune chinois poussa un profond soupir, et ferma les yeux, gardant Heechul contre lui.  
Siwon, de son côté, serra le poing encore plus. Il était en colère. Il était en colère, et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Il haïssait ces types odieux et cupides de son agence qui étaient prêts à sacrifier la santé et le bien-être d'un de leurs employés. Il détestait son impuissance...  
Mais pire que tout, il détestait aussi cette situation. Chaque fois que Hangeng et Heechul s'enlaçaient, c'était comme s'il recevait un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il avait le souffle coupé, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait, et en même temps, il avait aussi l'impression que son cœur se compressait, avec force, et il avait presque peur qu'un jour, il finisse par exploser.  
Il devait trouver un moyen de régler cette situation. Au plus vite.

Jour après jour, la santé de Hangeng se détériorait. Et cela devenait de plus en plus visible, chacun des membres tentant de se relayer pour alléger sa charge de travail, ou pour aller protester à leur agence. Mais rien n'y fit, ils continuaient de faire la sourde oreille, même lorsque le leader tenta de mouiller la chemise. Rien, pas une réponse, et Hangeng continuait de travailler, sans jamais s'arrêter ou se reposer. Heechul, lui, devenait de plus en plus nerveux, et inquiet.  
Quant à Siwon, ce dernier n'était pas dans un meilleur état. De plus en plus mal à l'aise à cause du couple, il enchaînait tournages sur tournages, en plus de ses chorégraphies et de ses travaux avec le reste du groupe. Au point que lui-même commença à se surmener, mais il n'en tenait pas compte, préférant juste se concentrer sur ce moyen d'oublier.  
Oublier qu'il n'était qu'un être à part dans la bulle que formaient ses deux meilleurs amis.  
Jusqu'à ce jour. Cette soirée où les Super Junior devaient être les invités d'honneur pour une cérémonie, et où chacun devait être le plus présentable possible.  
Mais Hangeng, lui, en était arrivé à ses limites. Il tenait à peine debout, et son visage était creux, maigre. Heechul devait le soutenir pour marcher droit, et le manager commença à s'en inquiéter :

- Hangeng, tu peux bien faire un effort et être présentable, enfin !  
- Si vous lui foutiez la paix, il y arriverait probablement, cracha Heechul !  
- Ça ne va pas, souffla Leeteuk. Il faut qu'il aille à l'hôpital. Et Siwon n'a pas l'air mieux.

Le chanteur tentait vainement de cacher son état de fatigue, mais personne n'était dupe. Il transpirait, et son visage était presque blanc, alors qu'il prenait appui sur la table. Donghae s'approcha de lui, inquiet, et posa sa main sur son front :

- Tu es brûlant !  
- Tu te fais des films...

Leeteuk eut confirmation de l'état du jeune homme, et se tourna vers leur manager, usant de son autorité :

- Manager, là, vous devez les envoyez aux urgences, ils vont finir par s'effondrer en pleine cérémonie.  
- Il ne manquait plus que ça, fit le concerné en remontant ses lunettes. Très bien, il doit rester un peu de temps avant l'ouverture. Je vais appeler une ambulance.

Ravi de voir leur manager plier, même s'il avait fallut en arriver à de telles extrémités, Heechul poussa un soupir, et caressa la joue du jeune chinois. Il était brûlant de fièvre :

- Tiens bon, Hangeng. Tu vas pouvoir prendre un peu de repos.

Hangeng ne répondit pas, et le bel androgyne commença à s'inquiéter. Siwon, de son côté, commença à prendre appui sur Donghae, respirant de plus en plus vite. Il n'avait pas l'air en meilleur état, même s'il semblait conscient.  
Bien vite, l'ambulance arriva, au grand soulagement des autres membres. Les ambulanciers emmenèrent ainsi les deux hommes, les allongeant sur des brancards, tandis que le manager grimpait avec eux. Aussitôt, Heechul s'avança :

- Je veux venir aussi...  
- Hors de question, répliqua sèchement le manager. Tu restes là avec les membres. Si deux manquent à l'appel, c'est déjà suffisamment embarrassant, alors trois, je ne veux même pas y penser !

Le bel androgyne sembla choquer, mais la main de Leeteuk se posa sur son épaule, afin de le rassurer :

- Ne t'en fais pas, ils prendront soin de lui.  
- Allez, on bouge !

Les ambulanciers refermèrent les portes, et la camionnette démarra aussitôt. Mais Heechul, lui, ne semblait vraiment pas à l'aise. Observant le véhicule, alors que ce dernier s'éloignait, il sentit son souffle s'accélérer, et un poids s'installa sur son cœur. Il avait un terrible pressentiment, et n'osa pas rejoindre les membres tout de suite :

- Hangeng...

Une fois admis au service des urgences, Hangeng et Siwon se retrouvèrent sur des lits d'hôpital, un interne à leur côté. S'occupant en priorité du jeune chinois, dont le cas semblait être le plus sévère, il installa la perfusion, puis s'occupa aussi de Siwon. Le manager, ayant insisté pour être présent, regarda sa montre toutes les dix secondes, tapant du pied, et semblant terriblement impatient :

- C'est presque fini ?  
- Monsieur, soupira le médecin, en ce moment, leur état est très sérieux. Ce qu'il leur faut, c'est du repos.  
- Ils se reposeront plus tard, nous sommes attendus ! C'est très important !  
- Je suis désolé, mais c'est impossible.

Il désigna Hangeng :

- Ce jeune homme est clairement en plein surmenage. S'il se lève maintenant, il va finir par lâcher !  
- Il fera bien l'effort une soirée !

Siwon n'était pas endormi, et Hangeng non plus. Tous deux savaient que le manager était pressé par leur agence. Si les Super Junior n'étaient pas au complet sur le tapis rouge, des questions se poseraient, et des rumeurs commenceraient à circuler, ce qui ne ferait pas forcément une bonne publicité.  
Tant de profits sur leur dos... ça le débectait. Le chanteur ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment on pouvait en arriver là :

- Je vous le répète, c'est impossible, insista le médecin.  
- Ils en ont reçu assez pour se redresser !

Profitant de la surprise, le manager s'approcha aussitôt de Hangeng, et lui arracha brusquement la perfusion, sous les yeux ébahis du médecin. Le jeune chinois contracta aussitôt les muscles, et ouvrit les yeux en roulant sur le côté, sentant son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer à une vitesse folle :

- Mais vous êtes complètement fou ?! C'est très dangereux ce que vous venez de faire ! Vous auriez pu provoquer un arrêt cardiaque !  
- La preuve que non, il bouge encore.  
- Là n'est pas la question !  
- De toute façon, comme tous les chinois, il est là pour supporter. C'est bien à ça qu'ils servent, alors si on estime qu'il peut se redresser, il le peut.  
- Vous...  
- Espèce de... !

Oubliant complètement son état de fatigue, et la douleur provoquée par la seringue insérée dans son bras, Siwon venait de se redresser, bondissant hors de son lit pour attraper son manager par le col, le plaquant violemment au mur, au point de lui faire perdre ses lunettes.  
Ce dernier en fut presque terrorisé, et tenta de se dégager. Le regard noir de colère du chanteur ne le mettait pas du tout à l'aise, et il se sentit presque étouffé :

- Excusez-vous... Excusez-vous tout de suite... !  
- Siwon... Lâche-moi...  
- Est-ce que ça vous amuse ?! De le traiter comme un chien, et de le mettre en danger comme ça ?!  
- Mais il est vivant, il a eu assez de repos...

Siwon ne lui laissa même pas le temps de finir, et leva aussitôt le poing, s'apprêtant à frapper violemment le manager, lorsque quelqu'un s'agrippa à son bras :

- Siwon... Ne fais pas ça...

Hangeng venait de l'attraper. Il était vraiment très faible, et pour être honnête, le chanteur aurait très facilement pu se dégager de sa prise. Mais le simple fait de le voir se lever, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces pour l'empêcher de frapper, c'était bien suffisant pour le jeune homme, qui relâcha son manager, afin de prendre Hangeng dans ses bras, l'empêchant de défaillir :

- Hangeng... Hangeng, accroche-toi !

Le jeune chinois s'était déjà évanoui, et le médecin s'empressa d'aller vérifier son état. Le manager, lui, préféra ne plus s'occuper d'eux, de peur de subir une nouvelle fois les foudres terrifiantes du plus musclé des Super Junior.

La mauvaise impression d'Heechul s'était révélée exacte. Lorsqu'enfin, Hangeng et Siwon purent sortir de l'hôpital, le premier ne parvenait plus à regarder les autres en face, se sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise avec sa situation professionnelle. Le second, lui, fut convoqué par l'agence, qui retint alors des pénalités à son encontre, mais le plus discrètement possible, pour éviter que des rumeurs ne se propagent. Il n'osa même pas en parler à son père, se sentant bien trop honteux, même s'il ne regrettait absolument pas son geste.  
Les autres membres, en apprenant ce qui s'était passé, avaient été choqués. Mais plus que le reste de ses amis, Heechul semblait le plus touché par cette histoire. Il sentait que, petit à petit, Hangeng commençait à s'éloigner de lui. S'il devenait plus intense dans chacune de ses étreintes, son esprit était ailleurs. Son amour était toujours présent, mais quelque chose le préoccupait, et il entama de plus en plus de conversations avec Leeteuk.  
Jusqu'au jour où il prit une décision.  
Sans doute la plus importante jusque là. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, car même après cet incident, l'agence ne lui avait pas reparlé de congés. Il était à bout de souffle, et comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais ce à quoi il avait droit, et qu'il finirait par mourir d'épuisement.  
Alors il attaqua leur maison de disque, pour clauses abusives. Les autres membres, au départ choqués, ne surent comment le prendre, mais le leader l'y encouragea, ainsi que Donghae et Kyuhyun, comprenant qu'il était vraiment victime d'injustice, et que si le seul moyen qui pouvait lui permettre de retrouver sa liberté était la résiliation de son contrat, alors il devait en passer par là.  
Seulement... Il n'avait plus de raison de vivre dans leur appartement commun. Pire encore, puisqu'il n'avait plus de travail, il n'avait plus aucune raison de rester en Corée, son visa ne pouvant demeurer actif. Il ne pouvait que repartir en Chine.  
Au grand dam de tous les membres.  
Mais en particulier d'Heechul. S'il s'y était attendu, au départ, il avait tenté de se montrer le plus fort possible. Il avait organisé des soirées en amoureux, envoyé rageusement balader les fans hystériques qui considéraient Hangeng comme un traître, et restait à ses côtés le plus longtemps possible.  
Et ça ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de s'assombrir de plus en plus, jusqu'à voir enfin le jeune chinois, sur le pas de la porte, valise à la main. Il ne restait plus aucune de ses affaires dans l'appartement, et tous les Super Junior le regardaient. Eunhyuk et Ryeowook étaient en larmes, et Leeteuk tenta de rester fort, même s'il se refusait de perdre son ami :

- Hangeng, tu...  
- Je suis désolé de vous faire subir ça. Vous avez été si chaleureux, avec moi, quand je suis arrivé en Corée. Et maintenant, je m'enfuis comme un voleur.  
- Tu n'y peux rien, répondit le leader. C'est mieux ainsi. Mais... Si jamais tu souhaites revenir, sache que notre porte te sera toujours ouverte. Tu es un Super Junior, à jamais.  
- Merci.

Hangeng semblait s'empêcher de pleurer, et accueillit l'étreinte de chacun de ses amis, Shindong le soulevant même dans ses bras. Mais un seul resta silencieux. Un seul, alors qu'il était le plus important.  
Les yeux d'Heechul étaient rouges, et il restait en plein milieu de l'entrée, observant le jeune chinois, qui lui rendait son regard triste :

- Heechul, je...  
- Ne pars pas...

Siwon tourna la tête, et s'aperçut que des larmes coulaient sur les joues du bel androgyne, ce qui lui arracha presque le cœur :

- Ne pars pas, je...  
- Heechul...  
- Je sais que c'est moi qui te l'ai dit. Je t'ai encouragé, je veux que tu ailles bien... Mais... Mais... S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas derrière...  
- Heechul, je ne peux pas...  
- Je m'en fou ! Je m'en fou de tout ça ! Je pourrais tout arrêter, si ça pouvait te faire rester ! Reste ! Reste ! Ne pars pas !

Leeteuk tenta d'intervenir, mais Heechul s'était déjà rué sur Hangeng, l'enlaçant avec force pour plaquer ses lèvres sur celles de ce dernier. Échangeant un baiser passionné, mouillé de larmes, personne n'osa les interrompre. Hangeng en pleura à son tour, mais se sépara à contrecœur de son amant, qui pourtant, le rattrapa :

- Non ! Arrête ! Je refuse que tu partes !

Hangeng posa son regard sur Siwon, qui comprit le message. S'approchant d'Heechul, il lui attrapa les bras, et le ramena contre son torse, le forçant à lâcher son petit ami. Toutefois, le bel androgyne refusa de se laisser faire, et une lueur de panique anima son regard lorsqu'il vit le jeune chinois prendre sa valise :

- Non ! Non ! Hangeng ! Siwon, lâche-moi tout de suite !

Le chanteur retenait Heechul de toutes ses forces, alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était le lâcher. Il sentait la souffrance des deux amants, même s'il avait douté de leur amour. Là, il voyait à quel point c'était douloureux. Si eux perdaient leur ami, le bel androgyne, lui, était en train de perdre l'être le plus cher à ses yeux :

- Désolé... Désolé Heechul.

Le jeune chinois ne parvenait pas non plus à contenir ses larmes, et tourna le dos à son amant, prenant alors la porte, alors que ce dernier en hurlait presque à la mort :

- Hangeng ! HANGENG ! Arrête ! Reviens ! Je t'en prie ! Je t'en prie !

Eunhyuk et Ryeowook ne parvenaient pas non plus à calmer leurs larmes, sensibles à la souffrance de leurs amis, en plus de la séparation déchirante. Siwon se sentait presque inhumain à tenir ainsi Heechul contre lui, alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était le relâcher :

- Hangeng ! Non !  
- Siwon... intervint Leeteuk en retenant difficilement ses émotions. Empêche-le d'aller à la fenêtre, il y a les fans dehors.

Ça le tuait de l'admettre, mais ils ne pouvaient même pas provoquer de scandales. Ils étaient obligés de rendre la situation encore plus difficile, comme si les gens se moquaient de ce qu'ils ressentaient. Et Heechul s'en sentit encore plus affecté. Son visage était brouillé de larmes, sa respiration saccadée et rapide, son nez coulait et ses yeux et joues étaient rouges et humides. Il ne parvenait pas à se calmer, et tenta même de griffer Siwon, qui endura la douleur :

- Lâche-moi ! Je dois le retrouver ! Sinon... Sinon... Je ne le verrai plus ! Je... Hangeng... !

Réalisant qu'il n'était plus là, le bel androgyne hoqueta, et ses jambes vacillèrent, obligeant cette fois Siwon à le retenir pour qu'il ne se fasse pas mal. Subitement inquiets, Leeteuk et Sungmin s'approchèrent de lui, sous le regard non rassuré des autres membres.  
Heechul n'avait sans doute pas résisté, et à cause du choc, il s'était évanoui. Ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait faire, Siwon obéit alors aux ordres des autres, et déposa son ami sur son lit, dans sa chambre. Puis chacun se relaya pour rester à son chevet.

Heechul ne se réveilla pas avant plusieurs heures, et même avec ça, ce fut pire qu'avant. Murmurant le nom de son petit ami, déjà envolé pour la Chine, il ne resta éveillé que quelques minutes, avant de sombrer une nouvelle fois dans l'inconscience. Siwon dut même téléphoner à son père pour dire qu'il ne rentrerait pas.  
Chacun se relaya pour s'occuper du bel androgyne, mais tous avaient l'esprit et le cœur lourd. Leur ami leur manquait, et ils avaient presque l'impression que quelque chose s'était déchiré, en même temps que le couple de leur groupe. Amour longue distance ? Personne n'y avait pensé. Avec leurs emplois du temps, les deux amoureux ne se verraient sûrement qu'une à deux fois par an, l'espace de quelques heures. Est-ce que ce serait suffisant pour tenir ? Jamais, ce serait bien trop douloureux.  
Quelque chose venait de se briser. Comme le sentiment que plus rien ne serait comme avant, et personne n'arrivait à l'accepter.

Les jours qui suivirent ne furent d'ailleurs pas meilleurs. Heechul refusait de quitter son lit, ne parlait à personne, ne touchait pas aux plats que Ryeowook lui préparait, et n'acceptait aucun appel, pas même de ses parents.  
Bien vite, un médecin vint s'occuper de son cas, et en conclut à une simple chose : une dépression. Et un cas sévère. Chacun des Super Junior devait se mobiliser pour montrer leur soutien, mais, comme un cercle vicieux, le simple fait de voir tout ce qui lui rappelait le groupe faisait indéniablement penser à Hangeng, ce qui n'arrangea pas le cas d'Heechul.  
Plus d'une fois, l'agence tenta de faire bouger les choses, mais Heechul ne fit que les envoyer balader en leur hurlant dessus, leur jetant même des meubles à la figure quand il parvenait à tenir debout. Il se fichait bien d'être viré, il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de lui-même par leur faute. Alors qu'ils le licencient, il les attendait avec impatience.  
Comprenant alors qu'il risquait de perdre leur ami, Siwon se décida donc à agir. Mine de rien, même si Hangeng n'était plus là, Heechul et lui restaient de très bons amis, après tout.  
Prenant un plateau que Ryeowook avait préparé, le chanteur entra dans la chambre. Elle était malodorante, peu éclairée, et mal rangée. Heechul s'était presque construit son royaume, et restait en boule dans son lit. Il semblait avoir maigri, ce qui n'était pas si étonnant :

- Heechul...

Le jeune homme n'obtint aucune réponse, mais ça ne l'étonna pas tant que ça. S'approchant du lit, il posa le plateau sur la table de chevet :

- Heechul... Tu dois manger un peu. Il faut que tu reprennes des forces.

Le bel androgyne l'ignora superbement, ce qui fit soupirer Siwon. Il n'avait aucun moyen de le forcer. Aussi, il murmura doucement :

- Tu sais... Hangeng me manque à moi aussi...

Approchant sa main, il voulut la poser sur l'épaule du jeune homme, mais Heechul le repoussa violemment. Les yeux écarquillés, Siwon se redressa en reculant. Son ami semblait être dans une colère noire, respirant difficilement et bruyamment, les narines dilatées :

- Tais-toi ! Ne me parle pas ! N'essaie même pas de me toucher ! Arrête d'essayer de me réconforter, alors que je sais qu'en fait, ça t'arrange bien qu'il soit parti !

Siwon se sentit choqué par les mots du bel androgyne. Il voulut répliquer, mais ce dernier fut plus rapide :

- T'es juste un mec insensible ! Tu fais ce qui t'arrange, tu te comportes vraiment comme le roi des cons ! Mais jamais t'as pensé un seul instant aux sentiments des autres, comme si tout ce qui t'importe, c'est ce que TOI, tu crois juste !

Il était incapable de répondre, et une boule se forma au creux de sa gorge :

- Disparais de ma vue ! Disparais ! Casse-toi ! Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole !  
- Heechul... Je...  
- CASSE-TOI J'AI DIS !

Prenant l'assiette posée sur le plateau, Heechul la lança sur Siwon, qui l'évita de justesse, alors que cette dernière alla s'écraser contre le mur, répandant la nourriture. Il n'en revenait pas d'une telle violence. Oui, bien sûr... Pour lui, il ne pouvait y avoir de sentiments unissant deux hommes comme pouvant unir un homme et une femme... Mais jamais il n'avait souhaité le départ d'Hangeng sur cette base. Il avait accepté leur relation, n'était-ce pas une preuve suffisante ?!  
Sortant de la chambre, le chanteur se heurta à Donghae, qui le regarda avec ses grands yeux de poisson inquiet :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai entendu un vacarme pas possible...  
- Heechul qui m'a lancé son repas à la figure.  
- Ah...  
- Donghae.  
- Oui ?

Siwon sembla hésitant, mais demanda :

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air... Insensible ?  
- Insensible ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
- J'ai l'impression que c'est ce qu'on pense de moi, justifia le chanteur. J'ai beau essayé d'être à l'écoute, c'est comme si les choses me passaient au-dessus.  
- Mais tu es à l'écoute, Siwon. Tu es presque le plus prévenant d'entre nous.  
- Alors pourquoi est-ce que Heechul ne le remarque pas ?! Pourquoi ne le voit-il pas ?! Je... J'ai l'impression qu'il me hait... Et ça me fait si mal !  
- Siwon...

Doucement, le numéro 3 des Super Junior s'approcha, puis prit son ami dans ses bras. Surpris, ce dernier fut un peu hésitant, mais posa ses mains sur les épaules de Donghae, alors qu'il était bien plus petit que lui, pour partager son étreinte :

- Tu es un membre compatissant et adorable, tu es toujours prévenant avec nous. Heechul n'est pas dans son état normal, c'est logique qu'il te balance des horreurs.  
- Même après ce que je lui ai dit quand j'ai su pour Hangeng et lui ?

Donghae baissa la tête, puis poussa un soupir. Semblant chercher ses mots, il répondit :

- Je vais être honnête... t'as pas été cool sur ce coup-là.

- Et en fait, même encore maintenant, tu l'es toujours. Même si tu fais des efforts, ce qu'on salue, parce qu'on a bien comprit que ce n'était pas évident pour toi de l'accepter en un claquement de doigt... ça met très mal à l'aise.

Siwon resta silencieux. C'était donc bien ça, ce que pensaient ses amis de lui ? Même si ce n'était que sur un seul sujet, c'était suffisant pour que Heechul lui en veuille, ce qui lui fit mal :

- Mais je n'ai pas souhaité leur séparation !  
- Personne n'en doute, Siwon, soupira Donghae. Au contraire, avec ce que tu as fait pour lui, à l'hôpital, tu es mon héros.

Le jeune homme donna un coup amical au chanteur, qui eut un maigre sourire :

- Laisse le temps à Heechul, d'accord ? Le plus dur, pour lui, c'est accepter la séparation. Le reste... ça lui passera. Tu es un de ses plus proches amis.  
- Merci...

Siwon prit Donghae dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui. Il avait tellement de chance d'avoir un ami comme lui, qui lui permettait ainsi de tout oublier, sans même se douter un seul instant que ce dernier lui cachait l'objet de ses convoitises.

De fil en aiguille, Heechul commença peu à peu à se redresser. Il participa à de plus en plus d'émissions, et usa de son talent d'acteurs pour faire semblant d'aller bien, alors qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Mais soutenu par tous les membres, et principalement Leeteuk et Kyuhyun, le premier parce qu'il était le leader, et le second parce qu'il sembla trouver les mots, le bel androgyne se redressa progressivement.  
Siwon s'en voulut de ne pas être celui qui l'aidait, concrètement. Mais à chaque fois que Heechul l'appelait, il répondait présent, heureux de voir qu'il ne le considérait plus comme un ennemi. Les étreintes amicales redémarrèrent, et bien vite, les activités reprirent, avec un nouvel album à sortir, qui serait sûrement un succès.  
Ce que le chanteur retint toutefois, en revanche, ce fut lors de leur premier live qui suivit le départ de Hangeng. C'était la première fois qu'ils chantaient devant les fans sans le jeune chinois, et cela créa comme un vide.  
Vide qui fit pleurer une nouvelle fois Heechul.  
Et ce jour-là, Siwon n'avait pas pu le quitter des yeux. Pas une seule seconde, il ne cessa de le regarder, comme enivré par la beauté de cet homme si fragile. Il avait beau se donner des grands airs, il était sûrement l'homme le plus touché en ce moment. Et ça le rendait plus éclatant encore.  
Au point que le chanteur, en comparaison, se trouva affreux. Affreux à cause de ses mots, de ses gestes, et de ses sentiments contradictoires.  
Plus jamais il ne laisserait Heechul pleurer. Plus jamais.

-2013-

Siwon poussa un grognement, et se tint le front. Il avait vraiment l'impression que quelque chose tambourinait avec force dans son crâne, et comprit qu'il avait dû un peu trop abuser de la boisson, la veille.  
Les rayons du soleil ne filtraient pas par la fenêtre, c'est donc qu'il faisait encore nuit. Quelle heure était-il ?  
Le chanteur voulut farfouiller dans son sac, mais en se redressant, remarqua quelque chose.  
D'une, il était dans la chambre d'Heechul.  
De deux, il était complètement nu.  
Sentant son cœur battre à vive allure, Siwon tourna la tête, et constata l'horrible vérité qui se présentait à lui, en même temps que le corps dénudé du bel androgyne s'accrochait à lui.  
Il venait de coucher avec Heechul.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Petite précision :** Avant-dernier chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

C'était un rêve. Non, pire que tout, un cauchemar ! Il allait se réveiller, ce n'était pas possible !  
Saisi d'un mal de crâne atroce, Siwon se tint le front, mais ne pouvait décrocher son regard du corps nu d'Heechul, accroché à son cou. Il était aussi dévêtu que lui, et vu l'état des draps...  
Non, il y avait sûrement une explication. Jamais le chanteur ne serait laissé aller à un pêché pareil ! Enfin, c'était tout simplement impossible.  
Se dégageant silencieusement, afin de ne pas réveiller le bel androgyne, Siwon s'aperçut que ses vêtements étaient éparpillés un peu partout autour du lit, et il eut un mal fou à trouver son caleçon. Et ce juste à côté d'un préservatif usagé.

Non. Non. Il n'avait pas fait ça. Jamais de la vie il n'aurait pu le faire ! Il savait se contrôler, il...  
Il ne devait pas rester une seconde de plus dans cette pièce ! Saisissant le reste de ses affaires, Siwon enfila caleçon et pantalon, et sortit de la chambre le plus discrètement possible, bien qu'il soit pressé de partir. Il n'avait même pas fermé correctement sa braguette.  
Il était sûrement très tôt, puisque tout le monde semblait profondément endormi, chacun dans sa chambre. En revanche, il y avait un bazar pas possible, dû aux festivités de la veille, et le chanteur faillit trébucher plus d'une fois sur une canette vite. De toute façon, tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était atteindre cette porte au plus vite. Il avait l'impression de respirer de plus en plus mal.  
Apercevant cette dernière, le jeune homme voulut presque s'y ruer, mais se heurta à quelqu'un. Son sang se glaça immédiatement lorsqu'il reconnut Donghae, qui semblait à moitié endormi :

- Siwon... fit-il en tentant de reconnaître son ami dans le noir, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? T'es pas rentré ?  
- Je...  
- Et pourquoi t'es à moitié à poil ?

Siwon ne savait pas du tout quelle réponse fournir. Il avait mal à la tête, était à peine réveillé, et ne souhaitait qu'une chose, c'était rentré chez lui. Toutefois, en apercevant les suçons sur le cou de son ami, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et, oubliant la situation, il s'empara du col de Donghae pour le rapprocher de lui :

- Ça... C'est lui qui te l'a fait ?

Donghae se raidit. Tous deux savaient très bien que le chanteur faisait référence à Eunhyuk. Ravalant sa salive, le numéro 3 des Super Junior tourna la tête, et se dégagea :

- Je...  
- Vous avez couché ensemble ?  
- Siwon !  
- Oui ou non ?  
- On dirait que j'ai pas été le seul à avoir des activités nocturnes.

Le jeune homme n'en était pas sûr, mais tout dans la tenue de Siwon le laissait à penser, alors il profitait de l'occasion pour détourner la conversation. De plus, la réaction de l'intéressé confirma ses doutes, ce qui le surprit :

- Non... Non ! Il ne s'est rien passé du tout !  
- Siwon, tu es à moitié nu dans l'appartement, et il est 4h du matin. Qu'est-ce que tu as pu faire d'autre ?  
- C'est...  
- Tu étais avec Heechul ?

Siwon sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Comment le savait-il ? Il n'y avait aucune chance que... Non ! Le chanteur n'éprouvait rien du tout pour lui, c'était un homme ! Et il ne pouvait décemment pas toucher quelqu'un du même sexe que lui.  
De ce fait, le jeune homme enfila son haut et son pull, reboutonna son pantalon, et mit ses chaussettes en silence, sous le regard intrigué de Donghae, qui n'obtint toujours pas sa réponse :

- Siwon...  
- Laisse-moi ! Okay ? Va retrouver Hyukkie, et continuez de faire vos cochonneries !

Le numéro 3 des Super Junior se sentit blessé des mots de Siwon, mais tenta d'y faire face. Si son doute se confirmait bel et bien, son ami devait sûrement être en plein chamboulement, alors il était tout à fait logique qu'il soit méchant :

- Ne dis pas ça... écoute...  
- Il n'y a rien à écouter ! rugit Siwon. Vos affaires contre-natures ne me concernent pas ! Je me demande comment je fais pour rester avec des détraqués comme vous !  
- Mais tu viens de...  
- Il ne s'est rien passé du tout, okay ? Et ne t'avise même pas de me toucher, pervers !

Donghae eut mal, et ravala sa salive et ses larmes. Siwon était perdu, en même temps qu'il enfilait manteau et chaussures, et il passait toute sa frustration et le fait qu'il n'assume pas ses sentiments sur le plus proche homosexuel qu'il pouvait trouver. En l'occurrence, l'un de ses meilleurs amis.  
Le jeune homme préféra le laisser quitter l'appartement dans cet état, alors que Shindong, alerté par la dispute, venait de sortir de sa chambre :

- Donghae ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Rien... Retourne te coucher...

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. Ce serait à Siwon de le faire.

Siwon rentra précipitamment chez lui, ignorant le froid mordant de la nuit. Il était complètement perdu, comme un lendemain de cuite, ou comme s'il sortait d'un mauvais rêve particulièrement effrayant. Non, en fait, c'était un mélange des deux.  
Il avait beau tenter de nier avec véhémence, tous les éléments étaient là. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il avait eu des rapports sexuels avec Heechul.  
Avec l'un de ses meilleurs amis.  
Et le pire, c'est que, plus il y songeait, et plus les souvenirs remontaient à la surface. Il revoyait encore le visage rougi du bel androgyne, déformé par le plaisir, il sentait encore sa peau frémissante et brûlante sous ses caresses, et ses gémissements obscènes. Et plus le chanteur redécouvrait ces sensations dans sa tête, plus il se sentait rongé par la culpabilité, la colère, le chagrin. Ce cocktail de sentiments le faisait presque suffoquer. Parce qu'il se rappelait aussi ce terrible moment où Heechul avait hurlé le nom d'Hangeng, alors qu'il atteignait les sommets. Pourquoi avait-il si souffert, comme si ça l'avait touché très personnellement ?  
Et pire que tout... Siwon avait beau essayer de se convaincre du contraire, il était presque devant le fait accompli.  
Il avait adoré.  
À se demander même, si Heechul ne s'était pas évanoui en hurlant le nom d'un autre, s'il n'aurait pas recommencé immédiatement après. Fusionner leurs corps et leurs esprits avait été une expérience si... Agréable.  
Non ! Siwon secoua la tête. Est-ce qu'il était devenu fou pour avoir cédé ? Pour être tombé si bas ? Ce n'était pas du plaisir qu'il avait prit, et c'était la bière qui lui avait fait tourné la tête, simplement !  
Il n'était pas prêt de retoucher à l'alcool avant un moment.  
Une fois arrivé devant chez lui, Siwon mit quelques secondes à insérer la clé dans la serrure, à cause du froid et de ses tremblements, puis il entra sur la pointe des pieds. Ses parents et sa sœur dormaient encore, ce qui n'était pas étonnant, vu l'heure.  
Enlevant ses chaussures et son manteau, le chanteur ne resta pas plus longtemps dans l'entrée, et se rua vers la salle de bain. Enclenchant le verrou, il se soulagea de ses vêtements, et se glissa sous la douche, activant l'eau chaude. Elle était brûlante, lui rongeait la peau, et pourtant, il avait l'impression que ce ne serait pas assez pour expier ses fautes.  
Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ? Était-il devenu complètement fou ?!  
En y repensant, Siwon se souvint qu'il avait craqué au moment où il avait vu le visage d'Heechul en larmes. Qu'avait-il cherché à ce moment-là ? À le consoler ? Ou alors, avait-il été saisi d'un autre type de sentiment...  
La jalousie...  
Comme s'il se refusait de voir quelqu'un d'autre agiter le cœur du bel androgyne. Mais pour être jaloux, il fallait que la personne en face soit une femme, et une femme dont il serait amoureux. L'équation ne marchait pas.  
Est-ce que Heechul l'avait séduit ? Non, ce n'était pas de sa faute... Même si Siwon était en colère, il ne pouvait décemment pas se retourner contre son ami, car il se souvenait très bien lui avoir forcé la main au début... Bien qu'Heechul ait cédé par la suite.  
Que se passait-il dans sa tête ?!  
Siwon avait beau la presser entre ses mains, il ne pouvait ôter cette vision du bel androgyne de son esprit. Il suffoquait presque, étouffé par ses sentiments contradictoires. Il avait mal, terriblement mal. Rongé par la culpabilité, par l'impression d'avoir commis un crime, un pêché que le Seigneur ne lui pardonnerait jamais.  
Était-ce lui qui lui avait envoyé cette épreuve ? Ou alors peut-être que le Diable avait essayé de le corrompre. Et il avait réussi son coup.  
Le chanteur était presque à genou, recroquevillé au sol, tandis que l'eau ruisselait sur son corps. Les bras croisés, il enfonça ses ongles dans sa chaire, comme pour s'infliger une douleur, une punition.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

Heechul se réveilla doucement, sentant un vide à ses côtés. S'extirpant de son sommeil, il bâilla un peu, et se frotta les yeux. Les rayons du soleil ne filtraient pas encore, mais il devait sûrement être aux alentours de 6h.  
Et il était seul dans le lit.  
Le bel androgyne n'avait pas bu la veille, alors il se souvenait parfaitement de tout ce qui s'était passé. Y compris la gaffe qu'il avait faîte. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ?! Siwon et Hangeng...  
Serrant les draps contre lui, Heechul resta assis, entièrement nu, et à peine couvert.  
Mais maintenant, il comprenait. Il comprenait tout. Pourquoi Siwon était dans cet état, depuis toutes ces années, ce qui l'avait poussé à se jeter sur lui, la veille, et pourquoi il avait décampé en vitesse, dés son réveil.  
Comment avait-il fait pour être aussi aveugle avec un ami aussi proche ? Heechul s'en voulait terriblement.  
Quelqu'un toqua la porte, permettant au jeune homme de sortir de ses pensées. Immédiatement, il ramena le drap sur lui pour se couvrir, tandis que Zhou Mi glissait sa tête dans l'entrebâillement :

- Chullie... Tout s'est bien passé hi... ?

Comprenant la position de son ami, le jeune chinois se mit à rougir, mais Heechul secoua la tête :

- Tu peux entrer, je vais pas te sauter dessus.

Timide comme tout, et mal à l'aise, Zhou Mi s'exécuta, et referma la porte derrière lui. N'osant regarder son aîné dans les yeux, il sembla chercher quelque chose du regard :

- Je suis désolé pour ton portable, répondit le bel androgyne, il a glissé.  
- Non, c'est pas grave... Euh...

Enroulant le drap autour de sa taille, Heechul poussa un soupir, et se leva afin d'aider son ami à chercher, puis lui tendit l'appareil. Zhou Mi prit ce dernier, encore un peu gêné, mais le bel androgyne ne lui laissa pas le temps de filer :

- Merci pour hier soir.  
- Tu... Tu as pu parler avec lui ?  
- Pas longtemps. Mais ça m'a permit de comprendre certaines choses. Est-ce que tu sais où est Siwon ?  
- Bah... Chez lui, non ? Enfin, je l'ai pas vu partir, donc il a dû s'éclipser quand je dormais. Henry et moi, on s'est couché tôt, on était fatigués par l'avion.  
- Je vois...

Heechul poussa un soupir. Vu la situation, il n'existait pas beaucoup d'autres possibilités. Doucement, il enlaça Zhou Mi, qui se mit instantanément à rougir :

- Chu...  
- Merci encore.

Siwon s'extirpa de son lit. Après avoir passé plus d'une heure sous la douche, il avait essayé de se coucher, mais n'était pas parvenu à trouver le sommeil, trop rongé par ce qu'il avait fait. Les ténèbres de sa chambre semblaient l'engloutir, il suffoquait, ne parvenait pas à se pardonner, et se haïssait. Il sentait encore les caresses à la fois tendres et sauvages d'Heechul sur les endroits qu'il avait touché, et les frissons de plaisir qui l'envahissaient à ce moment le dégoûtaient.  
De ce fait, il préféra ne pas s'éterniser, et se leva. Enfilant quelques vêtements, il sut qu'il devait se rendre dans un endroit où il trouverait des réponses à ses questions.  
Sauf que, ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'était de trouver son père, en train de boire un café, en robe de chambre. Observant son fils d'un œil suspicieux, il demanda :

- Tu es rentré tard.  
- Je sais... Désolé, père.  
- Ce n'est rien, tu es jeune.

Siwon arqua un sourcil, mais resta à distance. Avec ce qu'il avait fait, il n'osait même pas approcher son géniteur, de peur de le salir, ou que ce dernier ne se doute de quelque chose. Il avait toujours su deviner quand son fils lui mentait :

- … Vous semblez soucieux.  
- Moi ? Oh, non. C'est juste un de mes employés, il me met mal à l'aise.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Il a une liaison avec un autre homme de l'entreprise. J'ai voulu le renvoyer dés que j'ai su, mais apparemment, je n'en ai pas les moyens. Ce monde devient rempli de débauchés. Pas étonnant que la criminalité augmente.

Le chanteur écarquilla les yeux :

- Quoi ? Quel est le rapport ?  
- Ces personnes se cachent derrière le prétexte qu'elles s'aiment. Et maintenant, la loi les laisse agir à leur guise. Tu as vu les derniers chiffres ? Les agressions sexuelles sur mineur ont augmenté.  
- Mais...  
- C'est vraiment dégoûtant. Bientôt, on ne pourra même plus protéger nos enfants.

Siwon sentit son sang se glacer. C'est vrai... Jusqu'à il y a peu, pour lui aussi, l'homosexualité se dissociait mal de la pédophilie, puisqu'il s'agissait finalement d'une déviance sexuelle totalement anormale, pour lui. Mais depuis qu'il connaissait Hangeng et Heechul, ainsi que Donghae, il avait comprit que ça n'avait pas de rapport. Et entendre ces mots de la bouche de son père lui fit mal.  
Et ce encore plus après ce qu'il avait fait :

- Enfin, ce ne sont pas tes affaires, je pense, soupira le vieil homme. Que fais-tu debout, si tôt ?  
- Je... Je souhaiterai me rendre à l'église.

Surpris, le père de Siwon arqua un sourcil, puis porta la tasse à ses lèvres :

- Je vois. Je te laisserai expier tes fautes, alors.

Le chanteur se mordit la lèvre. Son père avait deviné qu'il avait fait une bêtise, la veille. Mais au moins, il n'en connaissait pas les détails, et c'était déjà suffisamment embarrassant :

- Oui, père...

Sans lui adresser un seul mot supplémentaire, Siwon ravala ses larmes, et prit son manteau et ses chaussures, avant de grimper en voiture.

Les mains jointes, à genoux, Siwon était seul dans l'église. Il n'y avait personne, à cette heure-ci, et même le pasteur était absent.  
Il ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps il était là. Tout ce que le chanteur savait, c'est que ce n'était pas assez. Il avait beau réciter des psaumes, tenter de comprendre comment il pouvait être pardonné par le Seigneur, et quelles explications donner à son geste, il était toujours aussi perdu.  
Aussi malheureux.  
Il avait touché un ami. Un ami malheureux, il avait abusé de sa faiblesse. Cet ami était du même sexe que lui, et il savait que si son père l'apprenait, il le répudierait immédiatement. Sa carrière se terminerait aussi très abruptement.  
Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ?  
Se mordant sauvagement la lèvre, le jeune homme pria plus fermement, pour son pardon, pour son salut, et pour comprendre ses erreurs. Mais aucune réponse ne lui vint, comme si le Seigneur faisait la sourde oreille.  
Ce qu'il faisait depuis bientôt cinq ans.  
Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il aussi silencieux ? Une réponse ! Une seule ! Était-il si insignifiant pour ne pas la recevoir ? Il voulait être éclairé, savoir où il devait s'engager. Mais sans indice ou conseil, Siwon n'y parviendrait pas.

- S'il vous plaît... Envoyez-moi juste un signe...

Mais rien ne se produisit. Siwon commença à perdre espoir, jusqu'à ce que les portes de l'église ne s'ouvrent, comme dans un mauvais film. Aussitôt, le jeune homme se redressa, écarquillant les yeux. Heechul venait tout juste d'apparaître, et se dirigeait vers lui. Il était habillé sobrement aujourd'hui, mais pour la première fois depuis un moment, le chanteur ne voulait pas le voir, et détourna les yeux, retournant à ses prières.  
Si c'était _lui_ qui était derrière tout ça, franchement, ce n'était pas un cadeau.  
Tentant de l'ignorer, Siwon resta silencieux, mais Heechul vint directement vers lui. Restant toutefois à une distance raisonnable, il observa silencieusement les vitraux, magnifiques avec les rayons du matin, ainsi que tous les cierges allumés, et la gigantesque croix au centre :

- … C'est tout de même ironique. Tu m'as tanné pendant des années pour que je vienne à l'église avec toi, et le jour où j'accepte, tu ne veux plus me voir.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux, ce qui fit soupirer le bel androgyne. Doucement, il s'approcha, et voulut toucher une mèche de cheveux de son ami, qui recula brutalement :

- Ne me touche pas !  
- Siwon...  
- Ne fais pas une chose pareille, dans un lieu aussi saint !

Heechul secoua la tête, mais ne fit plus aucune tentative :

- Siwon, je sais que tu regrettes ce qui s'est passé. Mais tu dois admettre quelque chose.  
- Quoi donc ? Il n'y a rien à admettre, j'avais bu !  
- L'alcool ne justifie rien. Tu répugnes à toucher le même sexe, ce ne sont pas trois bières qui vont t'inciter à retourner ta veste, tu es trop sérieux pour ça.  
- Je...  
- Siwon.

La diva des Super Junior vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, et incita son ami à se redresser pour faire de même. Il ne devait pas rester à genoux comme ça, il risquait de se faire mal :

- Viens t'asseoir. Je ne ferai rien.

Un peu soupçonneux au début, Siwon finit par céder, et alla s'installer aux côtés d'Heechul, tout en prenant toutefois ses précautions. Mais ce dernier ne s'en sentit nullement vexé, et regarda les vitraux une nouvelle fois, avant de briser le silence :

- Je suis désolé.

Interloqué par les excuses de son ami, alors qu'il se sentait fautif, Siwon secoua la tête :

- Que...  
- Je m'en souviens. Je sais que ce n'est pas toi que j'ai appelé, cette nuit. J'ai dû affreusement froisser tes sentiments, et je m'en excuse.  
- Mes sentiments... ?  
- Tu es amoureux de moi, pas vrai ?

Les yeux de Siwon devinrent presque aussi ronds que des billes, tant il était surpris. Son cœur s'emballa, surtout qu'Heechul venait de tourner la tête pour le regarder. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait fait la révélation la plus absurde qui soit :

- Que... Tu racontes n'importe quoi !  
- Pourtant c'est vrai.  
- Qu'en sais-tu ?! Tu n'es pas dans ma tête, que je sache !  
- Pas besoin, je sais ce qui s'y passe. Tu n'arrives pas à te pardonner notre nuit, pas vrai ?

Le chanteur secoua la tête, et répliqua aussitôt :

- Rien à voir ! Comment peux-tu penser que je...  
- Hier soir... Tu as serré ma main. Tu l'as serrée avec force. Tu ne t'en rendais pas compte, mais tu étais presque dans un état second, parce que tu m'aimes.

Siwon resta silencieux. Il se souvenait bien avoir effectivement entrelacé ses doigts avec ceux d'Heechul, plus d'une fois, comme s'il avait souhaité fusionner autre chose que leurs corps :

- Et c'est par jalousie que tu as interrompu ma conversation avec Hangeng.

Rien que d'entendre son prénom le rendait malade :

- Non, c'est...  
- Siwon. C'est un fait, tu l'es.  
- Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas être amoureux d'un homme !

Siwon hurlait presque, et sa voix retentit dans l'église, par écho. Mais Heechul n'en tint pas compte, fermant doucement les yeux. Puis il murmura :

- Pourquoi ?  
- De quoi ?  
- Personne ne te demande d'aimer les hommes. Juste d'en aimer un. Quand tu étais avec des filles, les aimais-tu pour leur corps, ou pour leur esprit ?  
- Je...  
- Le physique ne devrait pas poser problème, non ?  
- Si, un peu quand même, soupira le chanteur.

Ce n'était pas si simple de changer d'un seul coup, du jour au lendemain, comme si de rien était. Et puis, le corps qu'on avait contre le sien, c'était quand même quelque chose de très concret, alors évidemment, même en aimant un esprit, on ne pouvait pas en faire abstraction :

- Siwon... Est-ce que tu considères l'homosexualité comme un mal ?  
- Ce n'est pas ça... se justifia le jeune homme. Plus maintenant... Mais moi, je...  
- Avant de passer à ton cas, essaies juste d'y réfléchir. Je suis bisexuel, et c'est vrai que ça influence énormément ce que je suis. Mais il y a des personnes qui ne sont pas pareilles. Ton orientation n'influence pas ce que les autres pensent de toi. Ce qui se passe dans ton lit ne devrait concerner personne.  
- Mais...  
- Siwon... Est-ce que tu connais Léonard de Vinci ?

Le chanteur ne comprit pas vraiment la référence, mais hocha doucement la tête :

- C'était un artiste. Un homme talentueux, qui a beaucoup fait progresser l'humanité. Tu es d'accord avec ça ?  
- Oui, acquiesça Siwon.  
- Tu savais qu'il était homosexuel ? Il a parfois eu des problèmes, mais dans l'ensemble, qu'est-ce qu'on a retenu ? Ce sont ses inventions, ses œuvres d'art. Jamais on ne l'a considéré comme un démon. Mais s'il a su faire un pas en avant, c'est parce qu'il s'est accepté.

Cette fois, Siwon se mordit la lèvre, comprenant où Heechul voulait en venir. Doucement, ce dernier vint poser sa main sur celle de son ami, qui cette fois, ne la retira pas :

- Il te faudra juste du temps pour l'accepter. Personne ne te presse. Hangeng a mis plusieurs années, de son côté. Je savais qu'il me regardait d'une autre manière, mais je l'ai laissé aller à son rythme. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois heureux aussi.

Puis, doucement, Heechul tourna la tête, regardant la croix devant lui :

- Regarde. Nous sommes deux hommes, nous nous tenons la main dans une église. Et pourtant, rien ne nous frappe.  
- Ce n'est pas si simple, gémit Siwon.  
- Je sais, mais ce n'est qu'une image.

Le chanteur baissa la tête, mais garda sa main dans celle d'Heechul. C'était bien trop dur pour lui de l'admettre dés maintenant. Et pourtant, sentir le bel androgyne si proche de lui le rassurait, lui faisait un bien fou :

- Est-ce que cela voudra dire... Que tu resteras à mes côtés ?  
- Oui.  
- Parce que tu m'aimes ?  
- Non, Siwon. Non, je ne t'aime pas de la même manière.

Siwon écarquilla aussitôt les yeux, et regarda Heechul. Il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de couteau dans le cœur, et se sentit subitement mal :

- Mais... Mais je suis un homme ! Alors pourquoi... ?  
- Siwon, je te l'ai dit. On n'est pas amoureux d'un corps, on est amoureux d'un esprit. Hier soir, je t'ai laissé faire... Parce que je me sentais seul. Parce que j'étais malheureux, et je n'aurai pas dû, parce que je ne partage pas tes sentiments.

Ça faisait mal. Ça faisait si mal. Alors c'était vrai ? Était-ce bien par amour qu'il s'était jeté sur Heechul, la veille ? Était-ce ce qu'il ressentait depuis toutes ces années, pour son aîné ?  
Si c'était pour finir de cette façon, son cœur aurait dû choisir une autre voie. Il en avait presque envie de pleurer :

- Mais tu sais... continua Heechul, je... Avec ce que nous avons fait, tous les deux, j'ai réalisé quelque chose.  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Il est temps que j'oublie Hangeng. Ça fait quatre ans, et je sais qu'on ne se verra plus, ou du moins, pas suffisamment pour recréer des liens de couple. Il a une copine... Et il est plus heureux, plus épanoui. Alors je ne vais pas m'éterniser, et continuer à l'aimer en vain.  
- Heechul...  
- C'est sûr, je ne vais pas l'oublier du jour au lendemain... Mais je n'arrivais juste pas à accepter son départ. Tout me dégoûtait, et c'est pour ça que je suis parti en service civil, tellement je n'en pouvais plus. Alors maintenant... Maintenant...

Des larmes commencèrent à apparaître, et glissèrent le long des joues d'Heechul. Sa voix tremblait, et Siwon sentit ses muscles se contracter, puisqu'il serrait plus fort sa main. Sans attendre, le chanteur approcha ses doigts, et récupéra les gouttes d'eau salée, avant de regarder son ami avec tendresse. Quelque part, même s'il en pleurait, c'était sûrement la meilleure voie à prendre :

- Je suis là, moi.  
- Oui... Siwon...

Oubliant totalement le lieu où il se trouvait, Heechul alla dans les bras de son ami, et colla son visage dans son cou, cherchant réconfort. Siwon ressentit des frissons, mais entoura le corps du bel androgyne, afin de le serrer contre lui :

- Je reste là. Je ne bougerai pas.  
- Merci...

Ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre, quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que les sanglots d'Heechul cessent de résonner dans l'église. Puis, avec tendresse, il caressa la joue de son ami, et se détacha :

- Viens. Allons retrouver les autres, d'accord ?  
- Je... Ils sont au courant ?

Le bel androgyne se mordit la lèvre, mais acquiesça. Siwon détourna piteusement le regard, honteux d'être à découvert :

- Zhou Mi est venu récupérer son portable dans ma chambre, alors quand il m'a vu nu, et qu'il a su que je te cherchais... Je crois qu'il a compris. Et vu le regard que Kyuhyun m'a lancé... Je pense que ça va se répandre.  
- Je...  
- Personne ne va te jeter dehors, d'accord ? Personne ne va te lancer une pierre. Siwon, tu es notre ami.  
- Mais j'ai dit...

Siwon se souvint encore des mots qu'il avait lancés à Donghae. Rien ne le justifiait, et il s'en voulait vraiment :

- Si tu penses à Fishy, il a dit qu'il voulait discuter avec toi. Mais il n'avait pas l'air de t'en vouloir.

Le chanteur fut surpris, mais hocha la tête, et se redressa, gardant la main d'Heechul dans la sienne :

- Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas... Et moi, je n'ai pas envie d'admettre une quelconque attirance, je trouve ça trop invraisemblable. Mais là... J'ai juste envie de te tenir la main. Est-ce que je peux ?  
- Bien sûr.

Heechul eut un petit sourire, et entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Siwon, avant de regarder une dernière fois l'architecture de l'église :

- J'aurai dû venir avant, t'avais raison. Un lieu aussi respectable et magnifique ne peut que convenir au grand Kim Heechul.

Le chanteur eut un léger rire à la blague. Il était heureux de retrouver son ami, et doucement, le suivit jusqu'à la sortie.  
Sans jamais lui lâcher la main. Du moins jusqu'à la porte.


	8. Epilogue

**Petite précision :** Nous voici à l'épilogue ^^ Il y aura aussi un chapitre bonus Eunhae. Merci à _mizumizu_ et à _MaknaeRebellion_ pour avoir commenté, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir, et j'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce petit Sichul !  
Kissu

* * *

-Octobre 2014-

Une nouvelle fois, les Super Junior étaient excités, ne tenaient plus en place. Eux, comme leurs fans, qui avaient amené banderoles et ballons bleus. Personne ne se souciait du froid mordant qui frappait Séoul, puisque tous n'attendaient qu'une seule chose :  
Le retour de leur leader.  
Après deux ans de service, il allait enfin pouvoir revenir, et chacun des membres voulait serrer Leeteuk dans ses bras au moins une fois dans ses bras depuis tout ce temps. Certes, ils n'étaient pas tous au complet. Yesung et Sungmin étaient déjà partis. Mais malgré tout, la plupart pensaient que retrouver leur leader rendrait un peu de son âme au groupe.  
Oui, il leur avait manqué.  
Et ils n'étaient pas seuls, puisqu'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs les accompagnait. Tout le monde savait qui elle était, mais personne n'en fit la réflexion, puisqu'il n'y avait que l'arrivée de Leeteuk qui comptait. Ce qui ne tarda pas à se faire, lorsqu'une camionnette noire s'arrêta en plein milieu de la place, sous les cris des fans :

- Le voilà !

Siwon sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite. Il n'avait pas été présent, pour le départ de Leeteuk, alors il se devait d'être au moins là pour l'accueillir à son retour. Et Heechul, à ses côtés, semblait penser la même chose. Saisissant discrètement sa main, il lui chuchota :

- T'en fais pas, il ne t'a pas oublié non plus.

Il le taquinait pour le détendre, et ce fut efficace, puisque le chanteur lui retourna un sourire, avant de s'approcher aux côtés des autres.  
Enfin, le leader ouvrit la porte coulissante, et descendit de la camionnette. Ses cheveux ayant été rasés, ils n'avaient pas encore repoussé, mais chacun pouvait aisément le reconnaître. Immédiatement, Eunhyuk fonça dans ses bras :

- Teukiiiiiie !

Le concerné faillit tomber à la renverse, amusé. Mais bientôt, Donghae le rejoignit, suivit de Ryeowook, et cette fois, il ne put contenir toute cette fougue. Entraînant ses amis dans sa chute, Leeteuk se retrouva au sol, ses amis sur lui, pendant que les fans, hystériques, hurlaient en filmant avec leurs téléphones :

- Ahhh ! Vous m'étouffez, là ! suffoqua-t-il non sans sourire.  
- En plus, vous allez le tâcher, ajouta Heechul en s'avançant avec un sourire.

Reconnaissant la voix du bel androgyne, Leeteuk se redressa, et prit son ami dans ses bras. Après tout, ça faisait plus de trois ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, et il savait que la dernière fois, le bel androgyne était en assez mauvais état. Mais il fut rassuré lorsque ce dernier passa une main dans ses cheveux rasés :

- Mon pauvre, ça ne te va vraiment pas.  
- Toujours aussi agréable.  
- Tu me connais, et tu m'aimes pour ça, voyons.

Leeteuk se détacha, tandis que Shindong et Kyuhyun vinrent aussi l'étreindre, afin d'accueillir leur leader. Puis ce fut au tour de Siwon de s'approcher, un sourire timide aux lèvres :

- Tu nous as manqué, Jungsu.  
- Je vois ça, répondit-il en souriant.  
- Et il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait te voir.

S'écartant aussitôt, il laissa place à la jeune femme présente sur les lieux. Cette dernière s'approcha timidement, sous les encouragements des fans, tandis que Leeteuk abordait un grand sourire :

- Bonjour, Sora.

Cette dernière hocha la tête pour le saluer :

- Tu as fais bonne route ?  
- Oui, merci.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux, mais la plupart des membres étaient attendris par la scène. Un an avant son départ à l'armée, Leeteuk avait participé à une émission se nommant _We got married_, qui consistait à faire semblant d'épouser une actrice, et à se comporter comme un couple marié. Cette actrice, c'était Kang Sora. Même s'il s'agissait de télé-réalité, le leader des Super Junior était tombé amoureux d'elle, et cela semblait réciproque, ce pourquoi il l'avait embrassé pendant le dernier épisode, avant de rejoindre son service militaire.  
Et il semblait vraiment heureux de la retrouver, ce pourquoi Siwon préféra laisser les deux amoureux, et se tourna vers ses amis.  
Depuis le départ de Yesung, Ryeowook semblait un peu moins heureux. Il était sans doute déçu d'avoir perdu son camarade de chambre, mais faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour, disait-il, l'accueillir dans le futur avec le plus grand sourire dont il était capable.  
Kangin et Kyuhyun continuaient encore de se faire des farces, continuellement. Et avec un Sungmin absent, ils en devenaient presque intenables. La moitié du groupe espérait bien que le retour du leader permettrait un peu plus de calme.  
Enfin, Donghae et Eunhyuk étaient enfin officiellement ensemble. Enfin, officiellement au sein du groupe, en tout cas, et ce depuis un an. Apparemment, ils avaient réussis à s'expliquer, et si Siwon avait été sceptique au début, il n'avait pu que capituler, en voyant son meilleur ami aussi heureux. De toute façon, il savait très bien qu'à la moindre intervention, il aurait été envoyé sur les roses, et Heechul le faisait constamment remarquer. Mais à présent, les deux amoureux profitaient de leur temps ensemble, puisque bientôt, Donghae devrait partir à l'armée à son tour, d'ici quelques mois.  
Tout comme Siwon, qui partirait d'ici le mois suivant.  
Mais il ne voulait pas y penser :

- Ah, ça fait tellement de bien de vous revoir, fit Leeteuk avec un sourire.  
- Tu nous raconteras tout à la maison, répondit Shindong.  
- Tu as raison. À plus tard, Sora.

Lui adressant un sourire qui fit rougir la jeune femme, le leader suivit ses amis, qui prirent différentes voitures. Siwon, Heechul et Kyuhyun se retrouvèrent dans celle de leur ami, qui engagea très vite la conversation :

- Chullie.  
- Oui, leader ?  
- Est-ce que... J'aurai besoin de ton avis pour quelque chose.

Intrigué, le concerné et les deux autres membres regardèrent leur leader, qui se frotta la nuque d'un air gêné :

- Je ne m'y connais pas, en bague.  
- En bague ? répéta la diva d'un air interloqué. Qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire ?  
- Je voudrais demander Sora en mariage.

Siwon écarquilla aussitôt les yeux, tandis que Kyuhyun regardait son aîné d'un air sceptique. Seul Heechul resta posé, avant qu'un large sourire ne déforme ses lèvres :

- Et c'est à moi que tu demandes ça ?  
- C'est toi qui as le plus de succès auprès des filles.

Le chanteur toussota, mais Leeteuk n'en tint pas compte. En revanche, Kyuhyun, lui se décida à intervenir :

- Tu es sûr de toi ?  
- Si je le demande, c'est que j'y ai mûrement réfléchis. J'ai déjà trente-et-un an, et je n'ai plus besoin de faire semblant de rester célibataire pour le plaisir des fans.  
- T'as pas peur de te prendre un râteau ? demanda Heechul avec un sourire.  
- Heechul ! gronda Siwon.  
- Si... Mais je veux tenter ma chance ! Je veux lui prouver que cette émission, ce n'était pas que du faux.

Cette fois-ci, les autres membres se regardèrent mutuellement. Leur leader semblait sincère, et il en rougissait. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'expérience avec les femmes, contrairement à d'autres, mais il avait l'air réellement déterminé, ce qui impressionna Siwon :

- Tu as notre soutien, tu le sais.  
- Merci, Siwon.  
- T'inquiète pas, va, je t'aiderai pour ta bague, fit Heechul.  
- Ah, merci merci !

Sans que personne ne s'y attende, toutefois, la diva des Super Junior glissa son index sous le menton de Leeteuk, afin de le relever pour le regarder dans les yeux :

- Tu me donnes quoi, en échange ?

Le coup sur la tête partit immédiatement, et le jeune homme se tint le crâne, tandis que Siwon le foudroyait du regard. Mais cela amusa plus le leader qu'autre chose, tandis que Heechul se frottait le sommet du crâne, affichant un air boudeur :

- Hey ! Ça fait mal !  
- Tu l'as cherché.  
- Mais à quoi tu t'attendais, en sortant avec lui ? intervint Kyuhyun avec son sourire moqueur. Être en couple avec Heechul, c'est s'engager en relation libre.  
Silence, petit rat, siffla la diva.  
- Tu me flattes, répliqua le maknae.

Leeteuk, lui, n'ajouta rien. Il avait déjà été mis au courant. Au départ, il avait été troublé par la révélation, vu qu'il savait qu'Heechul était très amoureux d'Hangeng, contrairement à la mauvaise publicité que lui faisait Kyuhyun. De plus, il se souvenait encore des réactions que Siwon avait eues... Alors lui annoncer qu'il entretenait une relation avec leur Lady Heehee... Au début, il avait vraiment crû à une blague, mais depuis, l'avait accepté, et les en félicitait presque :

- Après la bague, on ira faire les boutiques, répondit-il simplement.  
- C'est vrai ? T'aurais pu le dire plus tôt !

Heechul avait presque des étoiles dans les yeux, ce qui amusa le leader, ainsi que Siwon. Ce dernier, lui, glissa discrètement sa main dans celle du bel androgyne, à l'abri des regards.  
Cette relation qu'ils entretenaient... Même si les autres les appelaient « couple », ils n'étaient pas tout à fait sûrs de correspondre à cette définition. Parce qu'il manquait quelque chose d'essentiel, pour qu'on les considère comme de réels amoureux.

Siwon avait chaud. Son corps était en sueur, et ses muscles endoloris. Et pourtant, il poussa un soupir de bien-être, tandis qu'Heechul, dans le même état que lui, vint le rejoindre, s'allongeant presque sur son torse, afin d'y déposer un baiser, avant d'aller blottir son visage dans son cou.  
La main de Siwon glissa à l'une des épaules du bel androgyne, afin de l'entourer d'un bras, tandis que l'autre caressait ses cheveux. Encore maintenant, il ne savait pas si ce qu'ils faisaient tous les deux s'appelait _coucher ensemble_ ou _faire l'amour_. Lui, désormais, était sûr de ses sentiments.  
Depuis toutes ces années, il était amoureux d'Heechul. Il lui avait fallut tant de temps pour s'en rendre compte, mais au moins, maintenant, il le savait. Il n'avait jamais aimé autant une personne, et avoir son corps entre ses mains était en soi quelque chose d'exceptionnel.  
Mais s'il avait son corps, il ne possédait toujours pas son cœur.  
Lorsque Siwon avait décidé de réellement s'éloigner de ses parents, et d'être plus indépendant, en emménageant au dortoir, il s'était automatiquement retrouvé dans la chambre d'Heechul. Et s'il ne s'était rien passé les premiers jours, c'était bien la diva qui s'était glissé de lui-même dans son lit. Volontairement. Néanmoins, le chanteur s'était laissé faire, ne pouvant résister aux appels de détresse du bel androgyne, encore trop perdu dans son deuil sentimental.  
Et depuis, ils continuaient régulièrement. Mais Siwon s'en moquait, désormais. La seule crainte qu'il avait, c'était que son père ne le renie pour ses sentiments et pour son attirance pour quelqu'un du même sexe que lui. Bien que le jeune homme ait tenté plus d'une fois de le faire changer d'avis sur les homosexuels, par des allusions ou des messages subliminaux, son géniteur faisait la sourde oreille, et rendait son fils de plus en plus désespéré. Même si Heechul lui répétait que tout irait bien, il savait que ce n'était pas la vérité.  
Qu'un jour, il devrait lui annoncer qu'il n'aurait probablement pas de petits-enfants. Du moins, pas par lui. Et quelque part, il comprenait que son père se mette en colère pour cette raison. Toutefois, il ne devait pas lui annoncer. Pas avant d'avoir acquis une totale indépendance, afin d'échapper à tout moyen de pression.  
Il voulait vivre par lui-même. Même s'il savait qu'Heechul ne lui retournerait probablement jamais ses sentiments. De toute façon, cette relation lui convenait, pour l'instant, et les autres membres ne les désapprouvaient pas.  
Si seulement il ne devait pas partir le mois prochain pour l'armée... :

- À quoi tu penses ? demanda Heechul.  
- À rien, soupira Siwon. Les petits tracas habituels.  
- Tu veux en parler ?

Le bel androgyne s'allongea aux côtés de son ami, qui le serrait toujours dans ses bras, et caressa ses abdos parfaitement bien dessinés :

- Je... Non.

Il ne voulait pas mettre Heechul mal à l'aise. Ça ne servait à rien d'étaler ses sentiments. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui répéter qu'il se savait fou amoureux de lui, et qu'il redoutait ce van noir qui l'emmènerait pendant deux ans loin du groupe et de cette personne si chère à ses yeux :

- Tu devrais te reposer un peu.  
- Siwon...  
- Bonne nuit.

Le chanteur n'avait pas envie d'en parler, ou il risquait vraiment de se sentir mal, ce pourquoi il ferma les yeux. Mais aussitôt, il sentit des lèvres contre les siennes, le faisant sursauter :

- Hm...?

Heechul était en train de l'embrasser, et de façon plutôt passionnelle, d'ailleurs. Se laissant faire les premières secondes, Siwon retrouva peu à peu ses esprits, et repoussa la diva, afin de l'éloigner un peu :

- Qu'est-ce que...  
- Ne sois pas distant... S'il te plaît.

La voix du bel androgyne semblait presque enrouée, ce qui inquiéta subitement le jeune homme. Voulant allumer la lumière, la main d'Heechul se posa néanmoins sur la sienne pour l'en empêcher. Puis, doucement, ce dernier vint se blottir dans les bras de Siwon, embrassant son cou avec tendresse :

- S'il y a quelque chose qui va mal, je... Je veux que tu me le dises.  
- Heechul...  
- Je sais que j'ai l'air égoïste, mais ne t'éloigne pas de moi, ça me ferait trop mal.

Siwon était vraiment étonné de la tirade de son ami. Il le savait fragile, mais là, ça le surprenait. Bon, d'un autre côté... Il était le seul à lui fournir de la chaleur humaine depuis tout ce temps, il était donc sûrement devenu en quelque sorte son confident :

- Je ne m'éloigne pas, murmura-t-il en l'entourant de ses bras.  
- Menteur ! Toi aussi tu vas partir, et tu vas me laisser tout seul...

Cette fois, le chanteur était vraiment abasourdi. Il eut l'impression de comprendre, mais prit toutefois des pincettes pour ne pas brusquer le bel androgyne qui l'agrippait avec force :

- Tu parles de mon départ à l'armée ?  
- …

Heechul ne répondit pas, et Siwon se mordit la lèvre. Est-ce qu'il s'était trompé ? Peut-être avait-il été un peu trop optimiste ? Cette idée le fit grincer des dents, et le jeune homme s'en sentit un peu plus déprimé. Toutefois, le bel androgyne resserra sa prise, levant enfin les yeux pour regarder le chanteur, qui croisa son regard. Il faisait noir, dans la chambre, mais ils pouvaient se distinguer l'un l'autre.  
Et Siwon pouvait presque voir des larmes dans les yeux de son ami :

- Chullie, ne pleure pas...  
- J'en ai ras-le-bol ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous décidez tous de vous casser ?! Ça vous amuse de me laisser derrière ?!

Il en venait presque à frapper le torse de Siwon, qui ne sentait aucune douleur. Du moins, physique, parce qu'il entendait clairement les sanglots dans la voix du bel androgyne, ce qui lui arracha le cœur. Sans attendre, il prit les poignets d'Heechul pour l'empêcher de continuer à le frapper, et tenta de le calmer :

- Heechul !  
- Lâche-moi !  
- Calme-toi, tu vas réveiller les autres...  
- Je m'en fous !

Aucune autre solution ne semblait se profiler pour Siwon, qui lâcha les poignets de la diva, avant de lui attraper la nuque pour le ramener contre lui, et l'embrasser. Heechul écarquilla les yeux, et tapa à nouveau sur le torse du chanteur, afin d'essayer de se dégager. Toutefois, ce dernier ne le laissa pas faire, et approfondit même le baiser, au point d'étourdir le bel androgyne, qui finit par abandonner tout combativité, et se laissa faire.  
À bout de souffle au bout de quelques instants, Siwon décolla ses lèvres, et regarda Heechul :

- Tu es calmé ?

Il caressa sa nuque en même temps, tandis qu'Heechul hochait doucement la tête :

- Je suis désolé, tu sais bien que je suis obligé d'y aller, répondit Siwon, c'est mon devoir, et je ne peux pas y déroger.  
- Mais...  
- Et surtout, je ne m'absente que deux ans, tu le sais bien. Ça veut dire que je reviendrai. Et puis, tu pourras toujours me rendre visite une fois de temps en temps. Après, je ne garantis pas vraiment qu'on pourra... Enfin, tu sais...

Heechul arqua un sourcil, et Siwon poussa un soupir :

- Je ne pourrai pas te satisfaire sur ce plan-là, c'est tout.  
- Je m'en fiche, de ça ! répliqua la diva.

Siwon se sentit rapidement perdu. Si Heechul ne voulait pas être avec lui pour le sexe, alors pourquoi piquait-il une telle crise ? Le chanteur n'était qu'un ami proche, après tout, et la diva n'avait pas fait un cinéma pareil pour le départ des autres.  
En position assise, le jeune homme ramena Heechul contre lui, puis embrassa le sommet de son crâne :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, alors ?  
- Ce que je veux... ?

Hochant la tête, Siwon caressa ses épaules. Il avait l'impression de comprendre... Un peu. Mais il avait si peur de se tromper :

- Je veux... Je veux juste être près de toi.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que ! Tu saoules avec tes questions !  
- Si tu étais honnête avec toi-même, aussi.

Siwon avait presque l'impression que leurs rôles s'étaient échangés, ce qui, en d'autres circonstances, l'aurait probablement amusé. Mais là, il sentait surtout son cœur battre à vitesse folle, voulant connaître la vérité :

- C'est la vérité, je veux juste être avec toi.  
- Pour quelle raison ?  
- … Je ne sais pas.

Poussant un soupir, le chanteur secoua la tête. Il n'aurait sûrement pas les mots d'amour qu'il attendait tout de suite. Mais d'un autre côté... C'était un progrès, non ? Enfin, tout du moins, Siwon l'espérait :

- Je sais à quoi tu penses, souffla Heechul. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de moi...  
- Tu as des doutes ?  
- Je n'aurais pas dû me glisser dans ton lit. Ni la première fois, ni les fois suivantes. J'ai l'impression d'avoir profité de toi.

Siwon se mit à déglutir, se sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise :

- Je l'ai accepté. Je sais très bien que tu ne m'aimes pas, mais je fais avec.  
- Oui, mais...

Heechul sembla chercher ses mots, et murmura doucement :

- Depuis quelques temps, je... J'ai réalisé que je pensais moins à Hangeng.  
- Quoi ?

Le chanteur écarquilla les yeux, et continua de regarder le bel androgyne, qui avait l'air assez mal à l'aise :

- Je pleure moins. Les premières fois, quand je venais te voir, c'était parce que j'avais l'impression de mourir de tristesse, et que je ne voulais pas pleurer. Mais... Mais peu à peu... Je t'ai rejoint, sans penser à lui.

Comprenant la situation, Siwon glissa doucement ses mains aux joues de la diva, contemplant Heechul et son visage à la fois triste et perdu. Pourtant, il restait vraiment magnifique :

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?  
- … Je ne sais pas. J'ai peur de confondre, et je n'ai pas envie de te faire souffrir, si je me trompe.  
- Alors...

Doucement, le jeune homme enserra le corps nu d'Heechul contre lui, l'obligeant à poser sa tête sur son épaule, tandis que lui-même vint caresser son dos :

- Profitons de ce mois. Et peut-être que mes deux années de service nous aideront à comprendre. Tu ne crois pas ?  
- Tu es sûr ? Je...  
- Ne t'en fais pas. On s'écrira, et tu pourras me rendre visite, tu le sais.

Il caressa la joue de son amant, l'éloignant un peu, puis déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres :

- Et pour l'instant, je suis à tes côtés. Tu peux dormir paisiblement.

Heechul renifla bruyamment, puis hocha la tête, avant d'enlacer Siwon, fermant les yeux en collant sa joue à son torse chaud et confortable. Il était si bien dans ses bras, il ne voulait plus le quitter. Et le chanteur, lui, voulait juste que son être aimé soit heureux dans ses bras. Et qu'il ne le quitte plus.  
Il serait patient, il prendrait le temps qu'il faut.  
Après tout, le jeune homme avait bien dû mettre au moins sept ans pour réaliser ses sentiments. Alors Heechul pouvait bien avoir des doutes quelques temps.  
Siwon attendrait.  
Doucement, sa main se glissa dans celle du bel androgyne, et la serra avec force. Comme lors de cette première nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, il entrelaça leurs doigts, et souffla dans le cou de son être aimé, avant de s'endormir lui aussi.  
Cette nuit, il ne fit pas de cauchemar. Il y voyait juste un Heechul heureux, à ses côtés, tandis que Jésus venait presque leur donner leur bénédiction, aux côtés de Dieu.  
Et Dieu dit « Aime ton prochain ».


	9. Chapitre bonus Eunhae - All my Love

**Petite précision** : Et voilà, c'est la fin de la fic J'espère que vous l'aurez appréciée ! Petit bonus Eunhae ! Bonne lecture, et merci encore de m'avoir suivie !

* * *

- Désolé... Je me sens pas en forme. J'ai dû un peu trop boire. Je vous laisse.

Donghae s'éclipsa sans même attendre de voir les réactions des autres membres, sentant qu'il avait presque du mal à ravaler ses larmes. Même si son pas était lent, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, pour que plus personne ne vienne le déranger.  
Et surtout pas _lui_.  
Une fois à l'intérieur, le jeune homme s'appuya contre la porte, avant de se laisser glisser le long de cette dernière, sentant déjà le chagrin l'envahir. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, et il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour en écarter quelques mèches. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi souffrait-il tant ? Ce n'était pas de la faute de son ami s'il était dans cet état, même si Siwon semblait croire le contraire.  
C'était lui, et lui seul qui était tombé amoureux, qui s'imaginait sans arrêt qu'il pouvait avoir une chance, alors que ce n'était pas le cas.  
Mais sangloter maintenant ne changerait absolument rien, et surtout, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que ses amis l'entendent. Une bonne douche lui ferait sûrement du bien.  
Tout en se redressant, Donghae frotta ses yeux pour empêcher ses premières larmes de couler, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, afin d'activer l'eau chaude. Se délestant sans peine de ses affaires, il se glissa en-dessous, et laissa ses yeux faire leur travail. Les gouttes d'eau salée se mêlèrent à celle de la douche, et il se laissa très vite allé.  
Ça faisait mal. C'était si douloureux. Dés qu'il pensait à lui, c'était presque comme si des milliers d'aiguilles lui transperçaient le cœur. Cette sensation le rendait morose, parfois désagréable, et pourtant, il était obligé de l'étouffer. Pour son travail, pour ses amis. Il devait faire comme si de rien n'était, et faire croire qu'il aimait les filles, et surtout pas son meilleur ami.  
Qui ne l'était plus depuis.  
Accroupi sous la douche, le jeune homme se tint le front, et replia ses jambes contre lui. Les souvenirs refaisaient surface. S'il pouvait, il effacerait ce terrible jour où tout avait commencé. Cette nuit où il avait succombé, et où avaient commencé ses malheurs. Ironie du sort, pourtant, le moindre petit espoir lui avait fourni plus de joie que tout ce qu'il avait pu connaître avant. Mais ça faisait si longtemps, maintenant, qu'il n'en avait pas eu.  
Sept ans plus tôt, en 2006, Donghae perdait son père. Cela faisait six ans qu'il avait été engagé par sa boîte de production, afin de réaliser son rêve. Mais le prix à payer avait été d'être séparé de sa famille pendant toutes ces années. Et alors qu'il devait le revoir... Son géniteur était emporté par la maladie.  
À ce moment-là, Donghae avait eu peur de ne plus jamais redevenir comme avant. Sa carrière démarrait à peine, et il n'avait plus goût à rien. Ses amis ne parvenaient pas à le consoler, et à l'enterrement, il avait été incapable de retenir ses larmes. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Rien. Tout aurait pu se finir de cette façon.  
Si Eunhyuk n'avait pas été là, il aurait sûrement renoncé à son avenir. Si son meilleur ami ne s'était pas glissé dans son lit, ne l'avait pas consolé de ses bras, en lui offrant une étreinte généreuse pour lui faire oublier ses malheurs, le numéro 3 des Super Junior se serait à peine fait connaître du grand public.  
Le jeune homme savait bien que c'était pour l'aider qu'il avait fait ça. Et s'il avait retrouvé le goût de la vie, oublié sa tristesse, c'était aussi à ce moment qu'il avait réalisé qu'il était tombé amoureux d'Eunhyuk. Il n'avait même pas tenté de lui expliquer, de peur de le perdre, mais en renfermant son chagrin, en voyant son ami voltiger de fille en fille, comme si leur nuit n'avait eu aucune signification pour lui, Donghae était devenu de plus en plus désagréable avec lui, provoquant leur éloignement. Il s'était, à l'instar, rapproché de Siwon, qui, bien qu'intolérant avec les homosexuels, avait vraiment pris soin de lui. Et le jour où il l'avait appris, il s'était montré plus compréhensif, sans doute parce qu'il avait déjà subit l'épreuve d'Heechul auparavant.  
Sauf que, depuis cet instant, Donghae se sentait toujours aussi mal en la présence de son ancien meilleur ami, pour qui il éprouvait toujours cet amour à sens unique. Il continuait le fan-service, et c'était une vraie torture de partager sa chambre tous les soirs.  
Au point qu'il en souffrait encore maintenant, recroquevillé dans sa douche.  
Poussant un soupir, le jeune homme se redressa. Il avait assez pleuré pour l'instant, de toute façon, et il valait mieux qu'il se couche. Ça irait sans doute mieux le lendemain, après tout. Éteignant l'eau, il sortit de sa cabine, puis prit une serviette qu'il enroula autour de sa taille, trempant le tapis de bain. Une autre vint le rejoindre en se retrouvant sur ses épaules, évitant ainsi que trop d'eau ne coule de ses cheveux. Et tout en bâillant, épuisé par ses pleurs, Donghae ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain pour se rendre dans sa chambre.  
Avant de se figer sur place, apercevant une personne assise sur son lit :

- H... Hyukkie ?!

Son meilleur ami était bien là, dans sa chambre, face à lui. Et en plus, Donghae était à moitié nu devant lui. Bon, non pas que ça le gênait, ils s'étaient déjà vus respectivement dans le plus simple appareil... Mais là, vraiment, ce n'était pas le moment.  
Évitant son regard, le jeune homme tourna la tête sur le côté :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
- Discuter.  
- Ça ne peut pas attendre demain matin ? Je suis vraiment fatigué...  
- Non, maintenant.

Le numéro 3 des Super Junior fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait pour insister comme ça ?! Entendant le soupir de son ancien meilleur ami, Donghae le regarda, mais sans croiser ses yeux :

- Je n'aime pas ce qu'est devenue notre relation.  
- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue, selon toi ? demanda le jeune homme sans cacher son ton amer.  
- … J'ai l'impression que notre amitié a presque disparu. Tu as toujours des gestes d'affection pour moi devant les caméras, mais une fois qu'elles ne sont plus là... Tu te comportes presque comme un étranger.

Donghae savait qu'il allait regretter ses mots, mais répliqua :

- Peut-être que je n'ai plus envie d'être ton meilleur ami.

L'expression de douleur apparue sur le visage d'Eunhyuk n'échappa pas au numéro 3 des Super Junior qui sentit son cœur transpercé par un poignard. Il souffrait vraiment de cet amour à sens unique, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il voulait que l'objet de ses convoitises souffre :

- Donghae... Donghae... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Je déteste te voir malheureux ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour me racheter ?

Non... Non, il ne devait pas dire ça. Pas de cette façon ! Pas comme ça ! Comprenait-il qu'il faisait pire que mieux ?! Donghae avait presque envie que Siwon soit à sa place, parce que lui aurait sûrement eu la force de l'envoyer balader. Lui avait l'impression de fondre, croisant enfin le regard de son ancien meilleur ami. Eunhyuk pleurait presque, ses yeux étaient humides.  
Sauf que dans l'histoire, il n'était pas le seul à souffrir, et Donghae ne pouvait que le lui rappeler pour se sentir mieux :

- Pose-toi la question, et laisse-moi tranquille.  
- Non ! répliqua le concerné. Pas question !

Eunhyuk voulut s'approcher, mais Donghae recula aussitôt, fronçant les sourcils. Blessé, le jeune homme tendit la main vers son ami :

- Dis-moi... Si c'est ce que j'ai dit... Ou ce que j'ai fait... Je m'en excuse. Mais s'il te plaît, explique-moi...  
- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

Immédiatement, Donghae s'empara du poignet de son interlocuteur, sans lui laisser le temps de protester, et l'immobilisa contre le mur. Même s'il était plus grand que lui, l'effet de surprise, et le fait que le jeune homme soit un peu plus musclé que lui lui donna l'avantage. Son expression de surprise était trop craquante, mais le numéro 3 des Super Junior était bien trop en colère pour en tenir compte :

- Don...  
- Tu veux savoir, hein ?! Tu veux savoir pourquoi je m'éloigne de toi, pourquoi je souffre en ta présence ? Pourquoi je te trouve égoïste et insensible ?!

Il avait beau lui poser des questions, Donghae savait très bien qu'il ne lui donnerait même pas l'occasion de répondre, puisque, aussitôt, il dévora les lèvres de son ancien meilleur ami. Plongeant même sa langue dans sa bouche sans lui demander la permission, profitant de l'effet de surprise, il immobilisa ses poignets.  
Ça faisait si longtemps. Il n'y avait pas goûté depuis toutes ces années. Le fan-service, ce n'était rien, à côté de ça, et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retrouver cette sensation. Comme il y a sept ans.  
Eunhyuk protesta quelques secondes, puis finalement, renonça, répondant même au baiser de Donghae en jouant avec sa langue. Toutefois, ce dernier n'était pas dupe, et décolla ses lèvres, avant de plonger son regard dans celui de son ancien meilleur ami :

- Tu ne te souviens peut-être pas de notre nuit... Mais moi si. Je me souviens de tout ce que nous avons fait, et ça me ronge tous les jours. J'ai sans arrêt envie de recommencer. Je veux t'embrasser, te serrer contre moi, te faire l'amour comme la première fois. Sauf que tu as fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.  
- Non, je...  
- « Non » ? Et ta façon de papillonner d'une fille à l'autre, c'était quoi ? Devant moi, tu te comportais presque comme... Comme un...  
- Je n'ai pas oublié, Donghae. J'y pense tous les jours aussi.

Donghae écarquilla les yeux, et remarqua même qu'Eunhyuk était en train de rougir. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ?  
Sans relâcher sa prise, le numéro 3 des Super Junior demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que...  
- J'étais triste pour toi. Tu étais mon meilleur ami, et te voir aussi vide, aussi malheureux... Je ne pouvais pas comprendre ta souffrance, et je n'arrivais pas à te rendre le sourire. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ce soir-là, mais j'ai eu l'impression que c'était le seul moyen de te faire oublier ton chagrin. Sauf que...

Eunhyuk tourna la tête, l'air gêné, et se mordit la lèvre. Pourtant, Donghae ne prit pas la parole, l'incitant à continuer :

- Quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai eu peur. Je n'avais jamais eu de rapport avec un homme, et pourtant, j'ai trouvé ça tellement... Tellement bien. C'était un sentiment que je ne connaissais pas, et je ne voulais pas admettre que j'étais peut-être gay.

Donghae sentit son cœur battre à une vitesse folle, tout en observant son ami :

- Alors... J'ai fuis, conclut Eunhyuk. Je sais, je n'ai pas du tout pensé à toi. J'ai voulu me convaincre que ce n'était qu'une passade, que je m'étais juste égaré, et en te voyant en forme, que j'avais eu raison. C'est pour ça que j'ai enchaîné les conquêtes. Je ne savais pas... Que c'était réciproque. Et je ne voulais pas perdre mon meilleur ami.

Le jeune homme se stoppa, et regarda son ancien meilleur ami. Mais voyant que ce dernier ne répondait pas, il baissa la tête, reniflant légèrement, comme s'il s'apprêtait à pleurer :

- Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est déjà le cas. Je suis désolé... Je suis désolé...  
- C'est vrai. Tu n'as peut-être plus ton meilleur ami.

La révélation tua presque Eunhyuk, qui suffoqua sur le coup, et voulut se dégager, afin de sortir au plus vite de cette chambre. Toutefois, Donghae l'en empêcha, et continua :

- Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Pas en tant qu'ami, mais en tant qu'homme.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, jusqu'à sentir à nouveau les lèvres du numéro 3 sur les siennes. Cette fois, le baiser était bien plus doux, c'était juste un simple bisou, assez chaste, et très tendre. Donghae devait vraiment avoir souffert, et Eunhyuk ne pourrait sûrement jamais se le pardonner.  
Aussitôt, il entoura le cou du jeune homme, dégageant ses poignets, et se serra contre lui. Donghae sentit presque une douce chaleur l'envahir, et passa ses mains dans le dos de son ancien meilleur ami.  
Peu à peu, le baiser s'enflamma, devenant de plus en plus intense, jusqu'à ce que, ne pouvant plus tenir, le jeune homme s'éloigne du mur, sans jamais interrompre l'étreinte, afin d'allonger Eunhyuk sur le lit, se retrouvant sur lui.  
Un peu surpris, ce dernier décolla ses lèvres, et regarda Donghae dans les yeux :

- D... Donghae...  
- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi ? Maintenant ?  
- Je...

Un peu gêné, Eunhyuk détourna le regard, ce qui mit Donghae mal à l'aise. Pourtant, il devait avoir sa réponse :

- Je... Je ne suis pas gay, finit-il par lâcher.  
-Et pour moi ?  
- Pour toi, je suis prêt à tout.

Aussitôt, le jeune homme entoura le cou de son désormais petit ami, et l'embrassa. Ce dernier répondit au baiser avec tendresse, et commença à caresser les hanches d'Eunhyuk, glissant sous son haut pour toucher sa peau si délicieuse. Mais un peu perturbé, le jeune homme décolla ses lèvres :

- Don... Donghae... On ne va pas un peu vite... ?  
- Ça fait sept ans que j'attends, Hyukkie. S'il te plaît...

Avec la révélation qu'il venait de faire, il n'avait pas pu se retenir, et Eunhyuk se mit à rougir en voyant la bosse qui commençait à se former sous la serviette de son petit ami. Hochant doucement la tête, il glissa ses mains le long du dos mouillé de Donghae, et murmura :

- Toi alors...

Donghae eut un sourire, mais embrassa à nouveau Eunhyuk, avant de lui soulever son haut.

**/!\/!\/!\/!\**

Les mains baladeuses de Donghae ne s'attardèrent pas longtemps sur le torse d'Eunhyuk, préférant immédiatement passer à son pantalon, afin d'en défaire la ceinture. C'est sûr, ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec leur première fois, puisque, depuis, le jeune homme avait vraiment gagné en masse musculaire, abordant de sublimes abdominaux qu'il avait travaillé avec acharnement. Dire qu'avant, on se moquait de lui parce qu'il était plutôt maigre. Maintenant, il avait sûrement la force de le retourner, mais le jeune homme n'était pas prêt de le laisser faire. Lui-même n'avait rien à se reprocher, niveau musculature, après tout, ce pourquoi il profita de son avantage.  
Ôtant le pantalon de son petit ami, ce dernier se retrouva en caleçon, et tira la serviette se trouvant sur l'épaule de Donghae, avant de la jeter au loin. Ne voulant pas rester inactif, il l'embrassa à nouveau, descendant à son cou et ses clavicules pour venir mordiller et laisser des suçons. Doucement, il caressa son torse et passa par ses boutons de chaire qu'il taquina du bout des doigts. Donghae laissa échapper un gémissement, et descendit ses lèvres, afin de venir lui mordiller l'oreille, puis s'attaqua au cou :

- Hyukkie...

Il était si parfait. Donghae mentirait, s'il prétendait ne pas avoir rêvé de son corps toutes les nuits. Et maintenant que ses espoirs se réalisaient, il avait encore l'impression qu'il risquait de se réveiller à tout moment s'il devenait trop fougueux.  
Mais impossible de résister, toutefois, et le jeune homme fit glisser ses lèvres le long du torse de son petit ami, laissant une trace avec sa langue, avant d'arriver à ses tétons qu'il mordilla avec tendresse. Eunhyuk commença à gémir, et le son fit frémir Donghae d'envie, qui devint de plus en plus impatient. Il avait tellement attendu ce moment.  
Descendant encore ses lèvres, le jeune homme atteignit le nombril d'Eunhyuk, et y fit passer sa langue, mimant l'acte sexuel. Immédiatement, Eunhyuk devint rouge, et voulut se redresser, mais son amant l'en empêcha :

- Ah... D... Donghae...

Ses gémissements étaient vraiment trop provocants. Comment est-ce que Donghae avait pu faire pour s'en passer pendant sept années ? Ça le démangeait trop, et il ne put plus attendre.  
Tout en faisant glisser le boxer de son petit ami, le jeune homme remarqua qu'il avait plutôt bien réussi son travail, vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait l'entrejambe de son amant. Remarquant le regard de Donghae, Eunhyuk se mit aussitôt à rougir :

- Ne me mate pas comme ça !  
- Pourquoi... ?  
- C'est... Ah...

Eunhyuk ne put même pas continuer sa phrase, Donghae ayant déjà prit sa partie intime en bouche. Prenant tout d'abord son temps, il entama des mouvements assez lents, frustrant son petit ami qui agrippa ses cheveux, l'incitant à aller plus vite. Tout d'abord peu coopératif, afin de se venger un peu, le jeune homme n'obéit pas en premier lieu. Puis, cédant peu à peu à son envie, il accéléra le rythme, et caressa les cuisses de son petit ami, mordillant l'extrémité pour le faire venir plus vite :

- Ah !

Cessant d'agripper les cheveux de Donghae, Eunhyuk voulut repousser sa tête pour ne pas jouir dans sa bouche, mais le jeune homme tint bon, et avala toute la semence sans en laisser une seule goutte. Mort de honte, le jeune homme roula sur le côté :

- Comment t'as pu faire ça ?  
- Ça ne te plaît pas... ?  
- C'est pas ça... Mais...

Donghae savait bien que c'était surtout pour lui qu'il s'inquiétait, mais la chose l'amusa plus qu'autre chose. Et puisque Eunhyuk était allongé sur le côté, il en profita pour l'obliger à se retrouver ventre contre matelas, surprenant ce dernier :

- Qu'est-ce que...

Le jeune homme poussa un nouveau gémissement lorsque Donghae mordit sa nuque, et attrapa l'oreiller pour le serrer contre lui. C'était tellement bon, il ne savait même pas qu'il était aussi sensible dans cette zone. Il n'y avait que son petit ami pour le savoir, et ça lui fit un bien fou.  
Au point qu'il fut à peine gêné par l'intrusion, lorsque Donghae glissa un doigt à l'intérieur. Il était bien trop occupé avec le plaisir que lui fournissait son amant, qui fut bientôt cumulé par les mouvements.  
Un second doigt s'ajouta, et cette fois, Eunhyuk ne put réprimer une grimace, serrant plus fort le coussin contre lui :

- Donghae...

Excité en entendant son nom, alors qu'il commençait des mouvements de ciseaux, le jeune homme ne put attendre plus longtemps, et en fit glisser un troisième à l'intérieur. Cette fois, Eunhyuk se cambra presque, mais fut vite rassuré par son amant, qui chuchota :

- Chut... Doucement...

Hochant la tête, Eunhyuk étouffa ses cris, et griffa le matelas, sans même se soucier du fait que ce n'était pas le sien. Se mordant la lèvre, il s'habitua, et éprouva même du plaisir à l'intrusion, jusqu'à ce que Donghae passe par une zone plus sensible :

- Ahhh...

Comprenant ce qu'il avait touché, Donghae se mit à déglutir. Il ne pouvait plus attendre, et retira ses doigts, laissant Eunhyuk retomber sur le lit dans un soupir de frustration. Après avoir enlevé sa serviette, il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet, et prit un préservatif.  
Une fois préparé, Donghae attrapa les hanches de son petit ami, et chuchota :

- Redresse juste un peu le bassin.

Eunhyuk hocha la tête, bien qu'un peu effrayé, et s'exécuta. Cette fois, son amant ne put que ravaler sa salive. Il y était enfin, et avait presque peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve. Mais pas question de rebrousser chemin, il avait attendu trop longtemps.  
Y allant doucement au départ, Donghae s'introduisit doucement à l'intérieur, avant de se laisser aller, pénétrant Eunhyuk d'un seul coup. Ce dernier étouffa un cri, avant de camoufler ses sanglots dans l'oreiller qu'il serrait contre lui. Donghae savait qu'il lui faisait mal, et pourtant, il était si pressé.  
Tout en glissant sa langue le long de la colonne vertébrale, le jeune homme vint prendre la partie intime de son amant dans sa main, afin de masser pour le détendre.  
Enfin, quand Eunhyuk sembla se calmer, Donghae ne perdit pas une seule seconde, et commença à bouger, donnant des coups de rein plutôt désordonnés, tant il était excité. Son abstinence l'avait presque rendu fou, depuis tout ce temps, et il voulait vraiment le faire sentir à son petit ami.  
Eunhyuk, lui, ne put retenir ses gémissements, et à cause de la position, il ne pouvait même pas regarder ou prendre Donghae dans ses bras. Toutefois, ce côté aveugle l'émoustillait davantage, et le jeune homme ramena les draps contre lui, s'y agrippant avec force.  
Un coup de rein le fit gémir un peu plus fort, et Donghae comprit aussitôt qu'il avait retrouvé cet endroit sensible, découvert plus tôt avec ses doigts. Sourire aux lèvres, il s'empressa de taper au même endroit, et Eunhyuk se mit presque à crier :

- Ah !

La main de son amant quitta sa partie intime pour se glisser à sa bouche, afin de le bâillonner :

- Voyons... N'alerte pas les autres.

Oui, il devait l'avouer, voir Eunhyuk totalement sous son emprise le rendait fou. Fou de lui, de ce qu'il lui faisait subir. Non, jamais Donghae ne laisserait un autre que lui en profiter, et il s'empressa de reprendre le rythme, tapant au même endroit, afin de toucher la prostate.  
Toutefois, il ne fit pas que ça, ayant comprit où se trouvait l'une des zones érogènes de son amant, ce pourquoi il recommença à mordiller la nuque de ce dernier, tout en gardant sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de faire trop de bruit.  
Eunhyuk n'arrivait presque plus à respirer, et pourtant, il n'avait jamais prit autant de plaisir. Tiraillé de toute part, presque sous la dominance du jeune homme, il savait également que c'était parce qu'il en était amoureux qu'il le laissait faire. Amoureux de lui, et de personne d'autre.  
Mais peu habitué, Eunhyuk se sentit approcher du paroxysme, et le fit signifier en mordillant la main de Donghae, qui la retira en souriant :

- Je... Donghae...  
- Je suis là.

Le jeune homme accentua encore le rythme, voulant faire venir son amant, et y parvint au bout de quelques minutes. Eunhyuk serra l'oreiller, et poussa un cri qu'il étouffa à l'intérieur. L'instant d'après, Donghae sentit les muscles d'Eunhyuk se contracter sur sa propre partie intime, et se relâcha à son tour en poussant un râle de plaisir non-contenu.

**/!\/!\/!\/!\**

Épuisé, mais heureux, Donghae se laissa retomber sur son petit ami, se retirant au préalable. Serrant Eunhyuk contre lui, il embrassa sa joue, et le laissa blottir son visage contre son cou :

- Donghae... Je t'aime... Ne t'éloigne plus de moi.  
- C'est à moi de dire ça, fit Donghae avec un sourire amusé.

Eunhyuk eut une moue, mais son amant lui embrassa la joue :

- Je plaisante. Je t'aime.

Maintenant qu'il l'avait avec lui, le jeune homme n'allait plus le lâcher. Plus jamais.

Quelle heure était-il ? Donghae avait l'impression d'avoir fait le plus beau des rêves, et bâilla un peu, avant de sentir un corps chaud contre lui. Un peu surpris, il retrouva toutefois ses souvenirs, et eut un sourire, avant d'embrasser la joue d'Eunhyuk. Il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux.  
Toutefois, sa gorge était vraiment sèche, et le jeune homme poussa un soupir de fatigue, et se redressa afin de prendre un pyjama qu'il enfila maladroitement. Il était épuisé, et bâilla un peu, mais sa soif était trop gênante pour qu'il reste couché.  
Il ne pensait simplement pas tomber sur Siwon à la sortie.

Sonné par la dispute, et un peu vexé, Donghae ne pouvait toutefois pas lui en vouloir. Il savait que quelque chose clochait.  
Se tournant vers Shindong, le jeune homme l'incita à se recoucher, avant de se souvenir de quelque chose :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- J'ai trop bu hier soir, si j'étais rentré, Nari m'aurait fait un cinéma pas possible... alors j'ai dormi avec Zhou Mi et Henry. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Rien... Rien, retourne te coucher.

Se dirigeant vers la cuisine, Donghae poussa un soupir, avant de se servir un verre d'eau. Il ne savait pas comment il allait s'expliquer avec Siwon, mais il ne devait pas laisser la situation telle quelle.  
Après s'être réhydraté, le jeune homme retourna dans sa chambre, mais préféra à nouveau se dévêtir, voulant sentir le corps chaud d'Eunhyuk contre le sien.  
Toutefois, ce dernier s'était réveillé, et attendit que Donghae le rejoigne pour lui prendre la main :

- J'ai entendu la voix de Siwon... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Je t'expliquerai...

Caressant le visage de son petit ami, le jeune homme souffla doucement :

- Tu ne me quitteras plus, hein ?  
- Plus jamais...

Donghae hocha la tête, rassuré, et prit la main de son petit ami. Il avait le temps, avant que les autres ne se réveillent, et voulait vraiment profiter de ces instants avec son petit ami.  
Il ne connaîtrait plus ces sept années de solitude.


End file.
